


Serendipity

by mynamjo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Artist!Derek, Bottom!Stiles, Derek Needs a Hug, Derek is a big puppy, Emotionally Constipated Derek, Fluff, Horribly written because I'm a piece of shit, Hurt!Derek, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Panic Attacks, Stiles is Derek's Anchor, Stiles works at a flower shop, Sweet Sex, Werewolf!Derek, actual wolf, blind!Stiles, bottom!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 45,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1841857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynamjo/pseuds/mynamjo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek moves back to Beacon Hills to open up his new art gallery when he meets a blind boy who won't leave him alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The move

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yeah ok, so I'm writing a chapter story *Crowded goes what the FUCK*  
> I know I know!! So this story sucks -_- I have no beta and I'm to scared to get one. I'm still a shit writer but I like writing and I have a muse now. I have put a bit of work into the story so I hope it's not to bad. I'm not sure where I'm going with the story line right now but it will be a pretty fluffy story.

Things has always been different for Derek. Even as a little kid he knew he was strange.   
When other kids were out playing he would be in his room alone. the company of others never appealed to him much. When he was 15 he lost his family in a fire. Only him and his sister survived. The move to New York had been a painful one. After the fire Derek secluded himself even more. He stopped going out all together. The only time he left his room was to retrieve art supplies. At 20 Derek had successfully opened his own art gallery and filled it. Six years later Derek made the move back to Beacon Hills. Derek was opening another gallery in honor of his family. He would be moving into the old Hale house. The fire had left it damaged but not un-fixable 

Derek stood looking out over the hill where his rebuilt house would stand.   
“Hey” he head a voice call out.  
Derek fluffed his eyebrows together at the voice   
“Hey is somebody out there! Where the hell am I?” The voice called out again.   
Derek walked over to the voice there was a boy no older than 18 walking up the hill stick in hand.   
“What are you doing here?” Derek’s gruff voice rang out  
“Well” the boy dragged out. “I was trying to take a lovely walk in the woods but then I got lost but you know it’s not really my fault if Scott had just come with me like he said he would, I wouldn't be in this mess!”   
Derek huffed  
“I’m stiles by the way” The boy said  
Derek raised his eyebrow   
“What the hell is a Stiles”   
“HEY!, It happens to be my name and a very good one If I do say so myself!” The bo-Stiles exclaimed.   
“Well the rode is that way” Derek said irritably pointing to the left   
Stiles just gave him a look   
“What” Derek said annoyed   
“DUDE Hello” Stiles said waving his walking stick around “I’m blind you can’t just say that way! I don’t know where ‘that way’ is!”   
“Your blind?” Derek said taken back   
“Uh yeah dude why do you think I have this cane with me!?”  
“I don't know I thought it was just a walking stick and don’t call me dude” Derek huffed   
“Ok Dude” Stiles winked at him “But I need to get back to the rode so can you take me?”   
“Fine come on” Derek said grabbing Stiles’ shirt. 

Derek lead the obnoxious boy back to street and left him there. Derek had had enough human interaction today to last him the month. Derek walked back into the woods and to his house. It was burnt and ashy and almost hard to look at but this is what he wanted. Derek spent the next two weeks sweeping and repairing what he could in the house. He had plumbers and craftsmen working to help in repair the damage. He was lucky (if that was the right word) that the house was made out of brick, Most of the bass was still intact and so it would be a quicker fix. At the end of two weeks Derek was surprised. The house was finally ready for furniture. 

It has been two weeks since Derek had seen Stiles and he would be lying to himself if he said he hadn’t thought about the boy. Something about his annoying personality made him stick in Derek’s mind.   
It was three days later that Derek had a knock on his door. The last thing he needed right now was company. He had just finished setting up his living room and kitchen. Derek pulled open the door ruffly 

“Stiles!” he said shocked to see the boy  
“OH thank GOD” Stiles exclaimed   
“I was afraid I had had the wrong house in the middle of the woods and was going to get raped and killed!”   
“What are you doing here?” was all Derek said   
“Well someones a sour wolf”   
“Don’t call me that”   
“I wouldn’t have to call you all these cute nicknames if you just told me your name” Stiles said smiling with all his teeth.   
“Now, are you going to let me in or not?”   
“Why should I” Derek asked feeling irritated.   
“Because it’s polite and I brought cookies” Stiles smiled and winked at him.   
“Fine” Derek said holding open the door and guiding the blind boy inside. He couldn’t deny that he was glad to see Stiles.   
“Sit here” Derek said pushing Stiles down on the new couch.   
“Oh I see how it is, Be mean the the blind kid” Derek just glared  
“I can feel that!” Stiles called as Derek walked into the kitchen holding the cookies Stiles had brought. Derek grabbed two plates and two cups. He filled both cups with milk and the plates with cookies. 

“Here” Derek said setting down a cup and plate in front of Stiles. “I got us some milk and cookies”  
Derek may be grumpy but he wasn’t a bad host. 

“Thank you” Stiles said feeling out for the cup and plate  
They set in silence for a few minutes before Derek spoke up.   
“What are you doing here?” He asked   
“Um rude” Stiles said “I’m welcoming you to the town dude”   
Derek rolled his eyes   
“Derek” 

“What” Stiles asked.   
“Derek, my name is Derek”   
“Oh well nice to meet you Derek” Stiles said sticking his hand out   
Derek huffed but took the boys hand and shook it. Stiles smiled at him and Derek shook his hand for probably longer than necessary. 

“Right” He said taking his hand away rather violently   
“Why are you here?”   
“I told you! To welcome you to the neighborhood!”   
“Fine you welcomed me not get out” Derek said coldly   
“What! that’s it you feed me and then make me leave!” Stiles asked standing up  
“Yes”   
Stiles smiled at him and winked “ok sour wolf I’ll see you tomorrow” he said as he walked out the door.   
Derek slammed the door behind him he was in all honesty kind of pissed. Who did this kid think he was? Derek hadn’t asked for company and even if he had he didn’t want some blind kid! 

Derek immediately felt bad for thinking that. Beacon Hills was small and Derek was something new and exciting and it wasn’t Stiles fault he was blind. He sighed loudly as he picked up the dirty cups and plates. At least Stiles had been nice enough to introduce himself and welcome him back, Almost everyone else he had met with had been frightened of his return. 

Derek couldn't really blame them though. Most people still thought he was responsible for the death of his family. Derek quickly pushed thoughts of his family away, he did not need to be thinking like that right now.   
He needed a shower and some sleep. This move had taken a tole on his already warn mind and he needed a good nights sleep without having to wake at 5 am to let in plumbers or carpenters. The thought of a good sleep was almost enough to put a smile on his face *almost*.


	2. outside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me

Derek managed to keep Stiles out of his thoughts for the most part. It wasn't until that thursday when he heard the annoying voice of the teenager that he started thinking about him again. 

Derek had finally run out of food, he contemplated just living off of the wilderness but he could hear his sister Laura yelling at him about that thought. He smiled at the thought of his sister. She had been his rock and only companion since the fire.   
Derek wished she would have come with but he knew she had a family now and couldn't just uproot them. 

He needed to stock up enough to last him the month. His gallery would be ready to open by the end of the next month. Derek was excited but also scared. Every painting, every sculpture in this gallery was a tribute to his family and to his pain. The gallery would be painful but, it would also feel like closer. Like he had finally made up for what he had done. 

It was in the pasta isle that Derek heard him.   
“I’m blind dad not stupid” He heard stiles say  
“I know you just put white past in the cart, You heard the the doctor only whole wheat from now on!”   
“Stiles” His dad said in an annoyed tone  
“Don’t give me lip dad! I don't need you having a heart attack because you didn't like wheat!”   
Stiles dad groaned 

Derek didn’t even realize that they had walked down his aisle till he heard someone say his name   
“Derek turned around to be faced with the sheriff and Stiles  
“Derek Hale” the sheriff said clasping him on the shoulder.   
“I heard you were back”   
“Derek” Stiles said with an excited tone   
“HI Stiles” he said gruffly   
“You know my son?”   
“Yes sir, I met him a few days ago, He welcomed me to the neighborhood”   
The sheriff glared at his son  
“You know I can feel that right?” Stiles asked   
“Good!”   
“Well” the sheriff said turning to Derek again  
“It was nice seeing you. If you need anything just come down to the station”   
“Thank you Sir” Derek said shaking the sheriffs hand  
“By Derek” Stiles called as he and his dad walked down the isle  
“I'll see you tomorrow” The sheriff hit Stiles over the head with the back of his hand. 

Derek was not happy about that and he was definitely not smiling. 

Not five minutes later three elderly woman walked up to Derek with judgmental smiles on there older leathery skin.   
“Derek Hale correct?” The one in the middle asked   
“Yes ma'am” Derek said doing his best not to glare.   
“We heard you were back in down” The middle lady smiled   
“What's it like being back home” She said placing a hand on his shoulder. It took Derek everything he had not to bark out the answer.   
“It’s nice”   
“Good, Good” 

Derek didn’t know what to do next, none of them were talking and he had nothing to say. He simple stared at them with a blank expression.   
“Well it was nice to see you” the lady on the left said   
“If you ever need anything just give us a call down at the old community center” The three ladies smiled and walked away.   
Derek shook of the weird expressions and continued to shop. 

It was another two hours before he finally got home. After shopping he stopped by the site of his gallery to see how production was going and then he drove down to the post office to change his address and make everything official. 

Derek had forgotten how hard things were without his sister around to help him. After the fire Derek became even more closed off and refused to talk to anyone except his sister. It was almost four years before Derek agreed to go outside and even then he made his sister come with him everywhere. 

Derek fell to the couch after walking inside. He could feel his panic attack coming on. He thought he could do this, He thought he could live of his own and be back home but everything came crashing down around him. 

It was too much he couldn't do it. Derek stood up fast in a panic and began passing back and forth. He couldn't move back to New York, his sister would be ferrous with him! Panic set in as he thought of everything that could go wrong. 

He looked at the clock, it was only 9pm in New York. Derek picked up his phone and called his sister. 

“Hello” the familiar voice said   
Derek immediately calmed at the sound of his sister voice   
“Derek?” She said sounding worried   
“Are you ok?”   
“Laura” the younger man breathed out.   
“I’m here” She said knowingly  
“Did you have another panic attack?”   
“Yes, it was bad.” Derek said feeling calmer now that he could here is sister voice   
“Tell me what it was about sweetheart.”   
“I can't do it, it’s too much Laura” Laura sighed she new this would happen but she wasn’t about to let Derek give up. He needed this and she new he could do it. 

“Derek, listen to me. It’s hard but you can do it. You need to do it. Mom and Dad would be so proud of you if they could see you. I am so proud of you. Don’t give up yet it’s only been three weeks. Give it some more time ok?”   
“Alright” Derek said taking a deep breath.  
“Good and remember I love you, Ok. No mater what you do.”   
“I love you to Laura” 

Derek hung up the phone. He felt better after talking to his sister, Not great but better. It was still early, only 4pm but he felt ready for bed. 

Derek looked down at the floor and realized he still had to put all of the groceries away.   
It didn’t take him to long to get everything put away. He was glad that he had gotten the big fridge.   
He pulled out a bag of pasta and some alfredo sauce. He didn’t really feel like cooking but he knew his sister would be angry with him if he didn’t eat. The thought of her yelling at him made him smile.   
He really did miss her. Derek ate his food and got ready for bed. He stood in the shower probably a bit longer than necessary but he hadn't had hot water in a while and it felt nice on his worn skin.   
He stood with his face to the water letting it fall over his tired face. It had been too long since he last relaxed alone.  
Derek stayed in the shower till the water rain cold and even then he staid a bit longer.   
He climbed out and wrapped himself in a big fluffy towel. It felt nice.   
Finally he felt like he could breath again. He closed his eyes and breathed in the scents of the house. It didn't smell like it used to but it still felt like home, Like happiness and childhood memories. 

Derek walked to his room and put on his boxers before climbing into bed. He had taken his old bedroom. He thought about moving into his parents old room but it still didn’t feel right. Maybe he would turn that one into his art studio. He didn’t really want to think about it at the moment though.   
It was only 8 but Derek felt like he had been awake for days. He quickly drifted off to sleep.


	3. ikea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did my best and that's all we could ask for.

Derek woke early the next morning. He felt good not great but good. He knew he needed to run, It had been to long since he last shifted. 

Derek stood on his back patio and removed his cloths before transforming into his full alfa form. It felt nice to be in his skin. It really had been too long. Derek ran for what seemed like hours. Just feeling the wind on his fur and the forest all around him. He laid down on a smooth pice of and and let his tongue roll out of his mouth a small smile on his lips. 

It was nice.   
Derek stood back up and ran back to the house. He was beginning to get hungry and he new he probably needed another shower after his run. The clock read 9 am when he got back home. He had only been gone 3 hours. 

Derek quickly rinsed off in the shower before climbing out and getting dressed. He went to the kitchen and pulled out the ingreadiance for pancakes. Saturday had always been pancake day ever since he could remember. 

Derek could smell him before he even knocked on the door. Stiles was here. 

Derek opened the door right as Stiles raised his hand to knock.   
“Oh good” the boy said   
“Your awake, I brought my dog this time I hope thats ok”   
Derek looked down at the golden retriever wearing a work vest.   
“Derek I can hear you breathing I know you're there! and I know I have the right house this time.”  
Derek just grunted   
“Well hello to you to sour wolf” Stiles smiled brightly at him  
“Why do you call me that” Derek asked turning and walking back into the house  
Stiles followed closely behind taking small steps trying to remember the layout   
“Because” Stile said cheerfully “You're a grumpy werwolf”   
Derek took a harsh breath   
“Calm down Derek. Yes I know and before you ask how it’s because werewolf's smell different then humans. I smell and hear really good because I have no eye site. The doctors say I smell abnormally well even for someone who had been blind there whole life!” Stiles calmed proudly puffing out his chest. 

“That’s nice” Derek said.   
“Yes it is!”   
Derek was a little uneasy. Werewolf's were known about but they worn’t something most people talked about. They were something people tried to ignore and forget about. It was frowned upon to be a werewolf. Stiles didn’t seem to mind but it still made him feel weird.

“SO!” Stiles said clapping his hand together happily. “What are you feeding me?”   
“Who said anything about feeding you?” Derek asked gruffly   
“It’s just polite you know to feed your guessed especially when it’s breakfast time”   
“Why are you here so early?” Derek asked mixing together pancake batter.   
“I have go to work today at noon and I won’t be done till late so I thought I would stop by to see you”   
“Why?” Derek asked   
“Oh boy you are all full of questions today aren’t you! because you’re new and need a friend that’s why. My dad told me I should leave you alone but nobody like to be alone.”   
“Your dad is smart”   
Stiles scowled at that.   
“Fine what ever dude I was just trying to be nice to you!” Stiles said a little exasperated. He stood up off of the couch where he had taken a seat and grabbed his dog. 

Derek let out a long breath “I didn’t say you had to leave.”   
Stiles smiled and set back down resting the leash next to him.   
“Thanks” he said before looking a little sheepish. “Sorry about that. I don’t normally get mad, I’ve just had a bad day”   
“is ok” Derek said quietly   
“Do you want some pancakes?”   
“Hell yeah!” Stiles said going back to his normal mood. Which Derek definitely did not smile at. 

Derek brought stiles over a plate of pancakes and the ate. Stiles talk a lot about his family and how he started working at a flower shop because he had a green thumb just like his mom. He talked about how it was his senior year of high school (Derek and stopped eating and just starred at Stiles after hearing that) and he couldn’t wait to graduate and take over the flower shop. He talked about how his mom had passed away when he was 10 and how he only got through it because of his best friend Scott. Derek didn’t say much he just humid in agreement and put in a few words here and there. 

Stiles phone chimed ringing out the time at 11.   
“Oh crap” Stiles said jumping up and grabbing his dogs bar  
“I have to be at work in an hour! thank you Derek. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Stiles said walking out the front door   
“Bye” Derek called half heartedly before shutting the door.  
He watched Stiles walk out down the trail. He had only known him for a few days but already Stiles was growing on him. Maybe moving wasn’t such a bad idea. 

Derek shook that thought out of his head. This is how it always happened. He would let people in and he would be to trusting, to affection it, This was the same problem he had with Kate. He let her in, he got to close. Derek wasn’t going to do that again. Getting close to people always ended in disaster for him.

Derek cleaned up their mess from breakfast and tidied up the house. Today would be a good day to work on some art. The wood he needed had arrived a few days prior so he had all of the supplies. 

Derek ran out the the back collecting the would and brought it up to the master bedroom. He set everything down on the bare floor and looked around. The room had been his parents, being in it again was making him feeling ambivalent.   
Derek sighed this would be a good room for his art. It would give him good inspiration and it was comforting to be back in here.   
He would need a desk and some storage space still. Derek glared down at the wood. That mean going back out and probably somewhere busy like an ikea (if they even had one of those in this town). 

Derek fiddled with the wood for awhile but didn’t do much with it besides smooth out the edges. He wasn’t sure what to make with it yet.   
He had some time to figure it out though, Derek wouldn’t be needed any more art for a few months because of all the pieces he had just finished for the gallery. 

Thinking about the gallery always stressed him out. He was happy that it would be open soon and he could stop worrying about something going wrong. 

Derek spend some time on the computer looking up Ikea's in nearby towns. He did not want to run into more people he “knew”. He found a good Ikea in Sunnydale, a town not to far away. He would head over there tomorrow. It was a bit of a drive about an hour or so but it was better than going to the lame furniture store here and running into people. 

Derek thought about just having the furniture delivered but the drive would be nice. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Derek left early the next morning for Sunnydale. It was a nice morning. The air was cool and crisp. February was always a good time for him. The air always smelled brighter like new things and the beginning of spring. Derek arrived at the Ikea about 45 minutes after he left. You couldn’t tell but, he was in a pretty good mood. The day had been good so far. He had woken up with the sun, had a nice shower and breakfast before heading out. 

He leaned against his truck. Ikea didn’t open for another 20 minutes. He had wanted to get there before the rush of people though. Derek could hear a car pull up behind where he was parked. He didn’t think about it until he saw the people walking walking past him. 

“Stiles?” Derek said  
“Sheriff” he added quickly when the sheriff gave him a look  
“Derek! Hi” Stiles said happily walking over to him with his dog.   
“By the way, this is Thor, my seeing eye dog. I know I brought him over yesterday but I never actually introduced you two. Don’t pet him while he’s on duty” Stiles added quickly.   
“Thor?” Derek questioned raising an eyebrow.   
“Yep because he’s my little superhero!” Stiles said placing a large hand on the dogs head.   
“Stiles!” The sheriff yelled “Why were you at Derek's yesterday! I told you to leave him alone”   
“Sorry about him” The sheriff said walking over to him “He can be pushy”   
“Hello You two! I am right here, right here” Stiles said   
“It’s fine” Derek said ignoring Stiles.  
“Well, if he becomes to annoying let me know” The sheriff said glaring at his son.   
“So Derek” said with a smile that made Derek a little nervous “What are you doing here?”   
“I need some stuff” Derek said   
“Ah always such a talker!” Stiles rang happily   
“What KIND of supplies? Are you getting a bed, or a desk, maybe a lamp or a dresser”   
“STILES”   
Derek rubbed his eyes  
“I’m getting a desk and some draws for my art room”   
Wait!” Stiles said mouth hanging open. “Your that Derek! You didn’t tell me that!” Stiles said sounding a little disappointed.   
“I’ve known you a week” Derek defended   
“Oh” was all Stiles replied with. Great he felt bad  
“Boys come on!” The sheriff called “There open!”   
“Sweet” Stiles said bouncing back to his normal self. 

They walk into the store together. The Ikea was bigger than Derek had thought it would be, still smaller than the one in New York but it was better than anything back in Beacon Hills.   
Derek walked towards the isle with desks in it. He knew Stiles and Thor were following him but he didn’t say anything until he got to the isle.   
“Stiles”   
“Yes”   
“why aren't you with your dad?”   
“Don't worry” Stiles said “I’m not following you I’m heading to the next isle”   
“Why?” Derek asked. He would never say it out loud but Stiles couldn’t see. What was he going to go do.   
“I like all the lights, I can see some light waves if it’s bright enough” Stiles said   
“Oh” Derek didn't know how to respond to that. It was almost sad the way Stiles said it.   
“it’s just cool to me that’s all” Stiles said with a smile  
“I see the light differently than you. Or, so i've been told but it looks pretty need to me.”   
Stiles smiled at him brightly   
Derek didn’t know what to do, he wasn't very good at conversation. Instead of talking he just grunted.   
“I’ll come find you when I’m done” Stiles said walking off   
“Ok” was all Derek said.   
He shook his head and continued down his isle. He needed a desk a good heavy duty one.   
Derek walked for awhile before finding one. it was a simple black with two open cabinets on the left hand side. It would work great.   
Derek called over a shop assistant and had started up a registry. He needed a comfy chair and some lamps and he would be good. Derek walked down the next aisle to where Stiles was.   
Derek stood at the front of the isle blinking a few times. Stiles was stood facing the lights, face turned up and illuminated by the artificial light. He looked almost angelic in the glow. He shook his head. He couldn’t just stare at Stiles it was creepy even for him. 

Derek walked up to him making loud footsteps as to not scare him.   
“Hi” He said gruffly   
Stiles turned to him and smiled  
“Hey Derek”   
Derek wasn't sure what else to say. 

They stood in silence for a bit before Derek cleared his throat.   
“I need lamps.”   
Stiles laughed “You're not good at conversation.”   
Derek just glared at him and started walking down the aisle. He saw a lamp at the end of the row that would to fine. It was just simple and black with a red shade over it standing just over a foot tall.   
He picked up two of the boxes and handed one to Stiles who had followed him. “Here” He said gruffly. “Hold this for me”   
Stiles smiled and took the box under his arm..   
“What lamp did you get?” Stiles asked  
“Just a black one.”   
“So fancy” Stiles said sarcastically.   
They continued to walk back to the Sheriff in silence. Derek felt a little weird being out with Stiles. He didn’t know what to say or talk about. Derek hadn’t had to have a real conversation with anyone but Laura in years.   
He decided to just stay silent. It was better than embarrassing himself with is bad conversations skills.   
They found the sheriff sitting in a big lazy boy at the front of the store. Thor took stiles up to the sheriff. Derek was kind of amazed at the things Thor could do. Hey boys he said sitting up when Thor placed his nose on the sheriffs hand.   
“Hey dad!” Stiles said happily.   
“So can I go to Derek’s?” Stiles asked   
“What!?” The sheriff and Derek said at the same time. 

“I mean” Stiles said turning to Derek “If that’s ok with you?”   
Derek shook his head “I could use some help setting up my desk”   
Derek hung his head. This was so awkward for him. Oh course the only person in the world that like him would be underage. As if people didn't hate him enough already for “killing his family” now, they would think he was a child molester!   
God sometimes he hated his life.   
“All right fine.” The sheriff said. “But I need you home by 9 and that includes if you go to Scotts.”   
“But dad” Stiles winded   
“9pm no later” the sheriff said standing.   
“I’ll see you boys latter” 

“By sheriff” Derek said meekly keeping his eyes everted.   
“I need to go check this stuff out then we can go” Derek said to the blind boy.   
They walked up to the counter to check out. Derek rung up both the lamps and the desk asking for help caring it all out.   
“Should I help you find my car or can you just-“ Derek stopped talking he didn’t want to offend the boy but he also didn’t know what to do. Stiles laughed at him  
“Don’t laugh at me” he snapped “I was just trying to help.”  
“Sorry, sorry” Stiles said holding up his hands in defiance. “Thank you but, Thor here will follow you and I will just walk with him.”   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Derek loaded up the car and tipped the guy that helped him and opened the door for Stiles. 

Stiles talked the whole 40 minutes to Derek’s house. He didn't even talk about anything important, he just said things. Derek would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy it though. Stiles voice calmed him down. Made the wolf inside him smile.   
Derek would never say it out loud he didn't even want to admit it to himself but he liked Stiles, He liked him to much. 

Derek pulled up to the side of his house and turned of the car. “We're here” He said  
getting out. Derek waited for Stiles to get out of the car before he opened up the back and started pulling out boxes. 

“A little help” He called to Stiles. He hadn't meant for it to come out so harshly. Derek mentally scowled at himself.   
“Coming sour wolf” Stiles called walking around to the back. Derek handed him both the lamps and grabbed the desk himself placing it on his shoulders. “Follow me” 

They walked into the house silently. Derek hummed softly. It was something he had always done when he was in a good mood. 

“Stairs” He said as him and Stiles approached the beginning of the second story. “Thanks” Stiles said letting Thor walk up in front of him and right behind Derek. 

Derek sighed with relief, Stiles could climb stairs by himself. Derek really needed to do some research on blindness and what people with it could and couldn’t do. Derek led him to what used to be his parents room. It was weird having someone else in the house. It made him almost uncomfortable but he pushed that feeling back. 

“Here we are” He said finally putting down the desk. He may be a werewolf but, the desk was still heavy.   
“Where do you want these” Stiles asked. Derek took the lamps from him and set them down next to the desk. 

Both boys just stood in the middle of the room not really looking at anything. Derek was beginning to feel awkward and he could guess that Stiles was as well but he didn't know what to say. 

“Thanks for helping me” He settled on after taking a large breath. Derek shook his head, Friends were hard work. 

“No problem dude! Come on lets set it up!” Stiles said snapping both of them out of the awkward silence.


	4. problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm dealing with the age difference (or at least trying too).

Setting up everything with Stiles had been, well, fun! Derek couldn't remember the last time he had had that much fun with someone. He had even smiled a few times. Stiles talked the whole time. There wasn't much he could help with but he did keep him from getting too frustrated at the instructions. 

Stiles told Derek about the time he and his friend Scott had gotten stuck in the woods because they wanted to be detectives. He talked about how one time Stiles bought a cook book in braille and almost burnt the house down.   
Derek had laughed hard ‘or as hard as he could’ at that story and it felt good. Derek had fed them and they watched a few episodes of Bob’s Burgers, Stiles claiming that “it’s the best show ever how could you have never seen it!”   
They had spent the next few hours watching T.V and eating. It was mostly silent except for the sound of Stiles laughter. 

Stiles left around 6 and Derek took the time to run. Derek ran through the woods and let his wolf form out. He ran farther than ever before. It didn't take long for him to hit a stream of water. It smelt like fish and dead things but the water felt good on his fur. 

He spent a few hours marking the land with his wet scent and making sure other wolves would know that the land belonged to him. 

He went home around 9 and took a quick shower before falling into bed and sleeping.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Derek woke up early feeling calmer and more relaxed. Stiles seemed to do that to him. He would never tell anyone that not even his sister but it was still nice. 

It was early in the afternoon when he got a call from one of his contractors. Derek needed to come down to the gallery and help sort out some placing problems. The last thing he wanted to do today was go down into town, it would ruin his mood, but he knew he needed too. 

Derek pulled on jeans and his leather jacket before heading out the door. 

It didn't take long to get to the gallery but he was still angry about being bothered. 

Derek glared at the contractor. “what do you need” he said rudely  
The contractor looks scared but Derek wasn't in the mood to care. 

“I need to know how you want the sculpture section set up” He stampeded out. “We have no instructions on how you want it.” 

Derek sighed and rubbed his eyes, work. “Ok” He said exasperated “Show me” Derek followed the contractor to a room filled with empty stands and pillars. Everything was pure white and completely tasteless. Derek wash’t the best with colors but he new that all white was never good. 

“Ok first,” he told the man. “I need this room painted grey a light grey and I want the south wall red. I need a deep rich color something that will make people look. Every stand will be black, I want to white in this room” Derek told him in a professional tone. 

This room would hold all the sculptures of his family. White was hardly the color for that. The man wrote down the color scheme. 

“I'll let the painters know, How would you like the set up to be?” 

Derek looked around the room quickly before he started walking out the arch way “I'll deal with that when the art get’s here.” 

Derek didn't wait for the man to reply as he left the building. 

He walked out to his car and set down in it, not turning it on. His car smelt like Stiles, Derek rolled his eyes at that thought. He was acting like an idiot. The boy was in high school and he had known him for all of a month. 

Before he could drive away one of the painters came knocking on his window. Derek wanted to scream. He got out and followed the girl into the building.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was almost two hours later when Derek was able to leave. He had thought that the people would need that much help but he knew it made since. 

It took him another twenty minutes to get home. The drive was calming. There wasn't much traffic at 2pm on a monday in Beacon Hills. Derek called his sister as soon as he got home. 

“Hi Laura” He said after an uncomfortable silence of no one talking.   
“HI Derek” She said back. He knew she was going to make him do the talking.   
“I made a friend”   
.  
.  
.  
“A real friend” She asked skeptically after a few beats of silence. Derek smiled he could almost see her face twisting up.   
“Yes Laura a real friend. His name is Stiles”   
“Oh Derek!!!!” She screamed into the receiver. “I’m so proud of you!, SOO what’s he like what does he do. Does he know who you are, How old is he, How often do you hang out.” 

“Laure stop!” Derek growled   
“Sorry sweetheart, I’m just so happy”   
“I know” He sighed   
“His name is Stiles and he works at a flower shop. I haven’t told him who I am yet.”   
“Wait” Laura said stopping him “Doesn't he recognize you?”   
“No, he’s blind”   
“Oh” 

“Yep”   
“how does he work at a flower shop then?” She asked.   
“He smells them or something I don’t know.” 

“Ok then” Laura said with a bright laugh  
“How did you meet him?”   
“He showed up on my property with a bread basket” Derek told her   
“That’s weird”   
“Well He’s kind of weird, he’s 17” Derek waited for the scolding   
“Oh Derek” Laura said sadly   
“Sweetheart does he know how old you are? It’s a bit weird for you to be hanging around with someone so young. You’re 26.” 

“I know! but, his dad knows and he knows how old I am” Derek lied   
“we don’t do much. I just glare at him and he talks.” Derek told her quickly.   
It hadn’t really accrued to him how weird it was until he said it out loud. Hanging out with someone so young could be very bad for both of them.

“You just need to be careful ok? I don't want anything happening to you.”   
“I know.”   
“I don’t think you should see him anymore”  
Laure sighed   
“I have to go. I love you Derek. I just want’s what’s best for you.”   
“I know” He said again “I love you too” 

Derek collapsed onto the couch, Laura was right. They had a 9 year age difference! Derek had just been so happy to find someone who put up with him that he didn’t spend to much time thinking about what people would think. 

Derek tried to think about days without Stiles but his wolf howled sadly inside of him. He couldn't push Stiles away not now but he could let Stiles decide for himself if he still wanted to be friends. 

Derek walked up to his new art studio. He had it all put together he should work on something.  Derek pulled the smooth piece of out out of the corner and began to fiddle with it. He didn’t really have anything in mind when working. Just basic shapes of a human body. 

It was nice to let his mind wander for awhile. Art had always calmed him down. When Derek worked he didn’t have to think about anything he could just let his hands and mind free. It was relaxing.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Derek put down the wood that had taking the shape of a boys body in favor of getting some food. He couldn’t remember the last time he ate. 

 

Derek cooked himself up some chicken dish he found in a cookbook before setting himself up one place at the dining room table. 

Stiles was going to leave. Probably for the best. 

Derek finished his food and headed to bed. The last thing he wanted right now was to be awake. He knew that his friendship with Stiles was to good to be true. Every time something even remotely good happened to him it went wrong. 

Derek drifted off to sleep with an ache in his chest.


	5. The talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAN my writing is horrible! I mean I was reading a fic and all I could think was 'wow I suck' 
> 
> sorry this chapter is so short. I do want to get a chapter up every day but see I haven't slept in almost 24 hours so I can barely see at the moment.  
> I tried to deal with all the age crap. I don't think it's too bad :D

Tuesday passed slowly with no sign of Stiles. Derek didn’t know weather or not be happy about that. 

Wednesday came in went in the same pattern. No Stiles. Derek spent the two days trying not to be worried about the boy. He failed miserably at it. 

It was Thursday afternoon that Stiles came around again. Derek had been sitting in the art room working on his project when he heard a knock on the door. Derek took a deep breath this was it. 

He walked down the stairs to the door to find a smiling Stiles and a happy Thor standing on his door step. 

“Stiles” He breathed out.  
“Hey Derek” Stiles said happily “You gunna let us in?” 

“I’m 26!” Derek blurted out. He wanted to smack himself in the face. Why had he said it like that.  
“O.K” Stiles dragged out. “So does that mean that we can’t come in or….” 

“You shouldn’t be hanging out with someone as old as me” Derek told him firmly  
“Why not! I thought we were friends!” Stiles said.  
“People will talk, people won't like this, it’s not right.” 

Stiles gave him his best bitch face.  
“Let me in sour wolf, No one is going to think you're taking advantage of me, trust me.” 

Derek wasn’t sure how to respond. This was not how this conversation was suppose to go. Stiles was suppose to realize Derek was right and leave him. 

Derek moved out of the way of the door to let them both in.

“Your dad is going to be upset” Derek said walking over the the couch where Stiles and Thor had taken a set. 

Stiles turned and looked Derek in the eyes as best he could. “My dad knows, he did resource on you the first day! He’s the sheriff for crying out loud he wasn’t about to let his only disable son hang out with a convicted feline.” Derek decided to let that last part go, that was a whole other thing.

"When you were born I was 9" Derek said hoping that it would give some insight to the age difference. Stiles just stared at him. Derek tried again. "When you were 9 I was 18! Doesn't that weird you out!" Derek said hoping the boy would get it. 

"Ok" Stiles said "But I'm not 9 any more. It's not creepy now, age differences get less weird the older you get come on Derek, everyone knows that."

“Stiles I don’t think it’s wise” Derek said one last time.  
.  
.  
.  
silence 

“Oh” Stiles said his face falling  
“I’m annoying you…. my dad said I would do that.” Stiles laughed bitterly “I’m just an annoying blind kid, I get it.” Stiles stood up from the couch. “It’s ok you could have just told me” 

“No Stiles-“ Derek tried to cut in, none of this was happening the right way.  
“It’s ok sour wolf” Stiles said with a sad smile “It happens all the time” Stiles patted Derek’s arm clumsily on the way out. 

Derek didn’t know what to do this was all wrong. He put his head in his hands and shook. The look on Stiles face had been so heart breaking so absolutely devastating. How many times had this happened to him that he could just be ok with it! 

Derek growled before running out the door. He couldn’t do this. He may be sour but he liked Stiles and the last thing he wanted to to was hurt him. 

“Stiles wait!” He said running full speed towards the boy and his dog.  
“Stiles stop walking for gods sake! That’s not what I meant.”  
Stiles had stopped walking but he still refused to look at Derek. 

“You don’t annoy me, I mean you do but I don’t mind. I just didn’t want people to talk about you funny” 

Stiles turned around with a big smile on his face. Derek scowled he hated emotions. It was like one big chick flick right now. 

“Good” Stiles said  
“Now come on. let’s go back inside” 

Derek would never tell Stiles but, he could see him wipe a few tears away as they walked back to the house. The wolf inside him cried at the teen.


	6. The house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So everything I know about seeing eye dogs comes from people I know. Every situation is going to be different though so I hope I did ok. 
> 
> Also I know I don't have a beta and that some things are spelt wrong or words are used wrong. I'm sorry about that but I'm not going to get a beta right now. I'm to scared to sorry guys. I know that that bothers a lot of people.

Stiles had acted fine the rest of the day but something was still off. Something was still wrong with him. Derek spend the rest of the day trying to make it up to the boy. Needless to say he wasn’t very good at it. Stiles had calmed he needed to go to work at around 6 saying that he had an order to get in at around 5am the next morning. 

Derek nodded at the boy and pushed out a goodbye. Stiles was smiling as he left but it didn't reach his eyes. 

Derek growled as he walked up the stairs to the bathroom. Today had been weird and awkward and proof that Derek sucked at friendship. 

He took a cold shower and hoped that it would help clear his head a bit.   
“Stupid human” He said out loud. 

He shook water out of his eyes before soaping up. Derek couldn’t believe that Stiles had thought he was annoying him. Stiles was the least annoying person he knew. Hell the fact that Derek even liked the boy at all was saying something. 

‘I should call him’ he thought to himself before remembering that he didn’t even have the boys phone number. 

Derek got out of the shower and dried off walked around to his art room. This whole thing was stressing him out. He had no way of knowing if his human was ok or not! Derek wanted everything to just go back to the way it was. 

‘Maybe Stiles will be back to normal tomorrow’ Derek hoped.

Derek spent the rest of the night working on is sculpture. He still didn’t know what it would turn out to be in the end but as of now it was just a still house. 

The night passed slowly and Derek spent a good few hours working on his project. 

It was almost 9am when Derek woke up, face glued to the desk. He stood up rolling his neck. Sleeping on the desk was not his best decision ever. 

Derek was happy it was Friday. Even though he no longer worked a 9 to 5 or was in school Fridays were still his favorite day. They reminded him of weekends and no school and of hanging out at the art school in his old town. 

Fridays just put him in a good mood. Derek made a full breakfast like he did every friday full of eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes,coffee, and orange juice. It was good and refreshing it was normal and it made Derek smile. Derek ate his food and cleaned everything up still in a fairly good mood. Today was going to be ok. 

He hoped Stiles came by today. He wanted to make it up to the human. He would start by actually showing Stiles around, the boy could only get to the couch at this point and he wanted him to feel comfortable in the whole house. 

If he was going to do this, he would do it right. 

Derek started picking up everything that was laying around. He put the coffee table back in it’s original place and made sure that all his clothes and art tools where off the floor. He didn’t want to trip Stiles. Derek spent a few hours cleaning before he decided to make lunch. He wasn't too sure he could eat. He was feeling a little nervous. He just wanted to make everything better.   
“Friends” he said out loud with a snarl. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was almost 3 when he heard a knock on the door. Derek definitely did not run to the door, and he definitely did not smile before opening it. 

Derek pulled open the door a little too quickly to reveal a lone Stiles with no Thor.   
“Where’s Thor” He said eloquently.   
“Well hello to you sour wolf” Stiles said with his usual smile. “I left him with my dad. He needed a break, I just had Scott take me here.” 

“Do you need help getting around or-“ Derek let the sentence fall, he was just trying to be helpful.   
Stiles laughed “You don’t have to walk on eggshells Derek, I'm not going to get offended. I know you're just trying to help but no, I can find my way to your couch and besides, Thor doesn't help me with things like that” Stiles walked passed Derek and over to the couch keeping his hand out just incase. 

Derek sat down in the chair next to him. 

“What does he help with then” Derek asked, it came out a little harsher than he would have liked.   
Stiles laughed at him again.   
“Stop laughing at me” Derek said grumpily “Sorry sour wolf your just funny” Derek scowled   
“I can feel that” Stiles said laughing again. Derek was secretly happy that his human seemed to be back to normal.   
“Thor basically make’s sure I don’t step out into traffic or if I get hurt he knows what to do and who to get” He can help me navigate when I’m in places like like the park and places with lots off people but not really in a house like this.” 

“Oh” Was all Derek said.   
Stiles smiled at him. “So what do you want to do today” He said clapping his hands together. Derek was nervous he wanted to show Stiles around and it was a big step for him. Even in New York he didn’t let people in. His house was very privet but he trusted Stiles (as much as Derek could trust anyone). 

“Do you want me to show you around”   
“Yeah!” Stiles said jumping up happily, Derek didn’t smile and he definitely didn’t think that it was cute how excited Stiles was. 

“How do I-“ Derek said awkwardly as they both stood up.   
“Here give me your arm and then walk over so I can place my hand on the wall. I need to feel everything out first.” 

Derek stood by Stiles and placed Stiles hand on his forearm. He walked Stiles over to the wall and told Stiles to put his hand out. Stiles felt out for the wall and ran his finger over it.   
“What color is it?” Stiles asked.   
“Grey”   
“Really Derek! Grey!?”   
“What?” Derek asked slightly offended what’s wrong with grey.   
“That’s such a dark color that is not a good color for a living room” Stiles said.   
Derek glared “I like it.” He said matter of factly. Derek began walking with Stiles following him. They walked out to the dining room right next to the living room. 

“This is the dining room” Derek stated. Stiles let go and began walking around feeling the chairs and the table out.   
“oh soft” Stiles said rubbing his hands over the chairs.   
“There black” Derek said just to get a rise out of Stiles. Derek was happy when it worked. The boy turned to him and glared playfully.   
“Seriously! You need more color in your life not wonder you are so grumpy”   
“I’m not grumpy” Derek said quietly 

“Yes you are” Stiles laughed out. “You are the grumpiest werewolf I know! You're the grumpiest person I know for that matter.” 

“Come on” Derek said holding out his arm again “Let me finish showing you around.” Derek walked Stiles to the kitchen and helped him feel around for things. 

He memorized where the sink was and where the fridge was “so that I can get food when ever I want” Stiles clammed when he opened the fridge to feel how it was on the inside. Derek shook his head but let Stiles do as he pleased. 

He just wanted him to feel welcome. 

They walked back into the living room and past the stairs.   
“Bathroom” Derek said as Stiles felt out the door way. “It’s only a half bath so there is no shower in this one.”   
“Cool” Stiles said feeling out the small sink and the edge of the mirror.   
Derek walked him over to the sliding glass door that led to the back of the house and then back to the couch.   
“That’s about it for down stairs” He said after they set down.   
“What’s up stairs?” Stiles asked folding his feet under him.   
“Just bedrooms and the master bath. And my art room which you've been in already.”   
“You have a nice house” Stiles said “It’s big! I didn’t even know houses still had separate dining rooms!” Mines just in my kitchen.” 

Derek laughed at the boy. “The house is really old we've lived here for a long time.” Stiles nodded. 

“How was school?” Derek asked after a small silence, trying to make small talk.   
“It’s friday so that’s good, Jackson tripped me in the hallway so I was late for english but it’s cool because Scott covered for me.” 

“He tripped you?” Derek asked. People still did that?   
“Yeah but Jacksons an asshole he’s always messing with me. It’s ok because I’m going to superglue his hand so something later.” Derek laughed at that. 

“Your an idiot” he said fondly. Stiles smiled at him and continued talking about his day. Derek was only partly listening, sometimes it was hard to follow Stiles. Derek was just happy that things seemed to be back to normal. He just hoped Stiles realized how much Derek actually enjoyed his company. 

Stiles phone rang about an hour later. It was Scott he was out front.   
“You wanna meet him!?” Stiles said excitedly. Derek almost said yes just to see the boy happy but he really didn’t think he was up to see another person right now. 

“No”   
“Oh” Stiles face fell a little. Derek sighed “Maybe another time”   
That seemed to perk Stiles up. “Ok, By Derek I’ll see you tomorrow.” Stiles said waving as he walked out the door towards a jeep. 

Derek watched him leave and didn’t shut the door until the jeep was completely out of site. Today had gone much better than plained and he was happy about that. Maybe everything would still work out.


	7. two weeks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I can't believe people are actually enjoying this...   
>  also, I have no fucking idea where I'm going with this story right now. I have no end in mind, I'm just writing. I would apologize for the bad ending on this chapter but the whole story kind of sucks so you know sorry for the bad writing and what not.

Derek woke up early Saturday. Since meeting Stiles he had been in a better mood. He still scowled at the thought of having to meet people and going into town wasn't his favorite thought but. maybe if he had Stiles with him it wouldn't seem so bad. 

Derek pulled out the left over and began heating them up. He had just started accepting Stiles to come over in the mornings. It had been that way for almost two weeks now. 

Derek made sure to pull out real plates and things. He wanted to eat in the dining room now that he had shown it to Stiles. He wanted to prove to himself that he could let a friend in. It would be good for him. 

Stiles showed up at around 10. Derek may be opening up but that didn't mean he had to let Stiles know. 

Derek retched open the door and glared at the boy. “What teenager is up at 10”   
“One with ADHD and a cute new friend” Stiles offered helpfully. Derek did not blush at that. 

Stiles walked into the house with Thor close behind him. They both walked to the couch and took there usual seats.   
“So” Stiles said happily “What are we going to do today?” 

Derek nervously cracked his fingers. “I made breakfast” He said gruffly. Derek mentally hit himself at his tone. That was not the tone you use to make friends. 

“Oh cool! I’m starving!” Stiles cheered   
“Come on” Derek said “It’s in the dining room”   
“Oooh fancy” Stiles laughed out. Standing up. “Give me your arm, I don’t know your house still” Stiles said putting out his hand. “Oh do you mind if I leave Thor in here? He seems pretty chill on your floor right now.” 

Derek smiled at the dog. “Yeah it’s fine” Derek grabbed Stiles arm and let him to the dining room. Derek set the boy down before walking into the kitchen. 

“What do you want?” He called out from where the food was. “All of it” Stiles called back   
“Ok” Derek muttered before filling up the boys plate with everything he could. Derek gave himself just some eggs and corn beef hash before walking back out to the dining room. He set the full plate of food in front of the boy and handed him a fork. 

“What do I have?” Stiles asked skeptically. Derek laughed “everything” He said sarcastically mocking Stiles. 

Stiles turned his head towards Derek’s voice and smiled “You made a joke!” 

“I’m funny sometimes, now eat”   
Stiles laughed but did as he was told. They spent the morning laughing, well Stiles laughed Derek just glared at the younger boy, but he was still having a good time. 

The next two weeks went very similar. Stiles would come over in the morning or after school and they would spend hours hanging out. Stiles would do most of the talking but Derek was getting more comfortable in the humans presents. He told Stiles about his family and his time in New York. 

He told Stiles about how he had always loved art and he got famous because of a painting he did in his second year at college. Stiles listened and it was nice. He didn’t seem to mind that sometimes Derek got stuck on his words and couldn’t finish them. 

It was nice to have someone to talk to, and weather he wanted to admit it to himself or not, Derek was beginning to trust the human. Something about Stiles just made Derek want to trust him. 

It had been the best two weeks of Derek’s life. It was quiet and sometimes they didn’t even talk. It was like Stiles could tell when he had had a bad night and just wanted company. Stiles had started learning the layout of the house better and it made Derek happy to think that he was comfortable enough to walk around freely. 

It was the Wednesday for the gallery opening that really set him on edge. The gallery opened that friday and Derek still hadn't asked Stiles if he wanted to come or not. He really wanted to bring him but he didn’t know if that was weird or not. He had only known him for a month. 

Derek took at deep breath Stiles would be here any minute and he just needed to ask him. 

Derek passed around for almost 15 minutes before he heard the doorbell ring. He took at deep breath and swing the door open. 

“Do you want to go to the art gallery with me” He blurted out.   
Stiles gave him a weird look, “What’s with you and asking me questions on the threshold” 

“Will you go or not?” Derek asked harshly, he was starting to feel like an idiot. “With charm like that how could I say no” Stiles said patting the werewolf chest. 

Derek let out a breath, some of the stress he had been feeling was let up. “Good” He said happily. 

“Did you think I would say no sour wolf! I’ve been waiting for you to ask me” Stiles smiled up at him walking over to his usual spot. 

“Really?!” 

“Well yeah, you keep talking about it I was just waiting for my invite.” Derek smiled as Stiles talked. 

“And what made you think I was even going to invite you hm?”   
“Oh I don’t know” Stiles said winking at him “Maybe the fact that I’m your best friend” 

That kind of through Derek off. 

Stiles worried his lip between his teeth. “Was that not ok, I’m sorry, sometimes I step over boundary you know and I didn’t mean anything buy it like it’s totally cool if I’m not your best friends and stuff cuz like it’s only been and month a and-“ 

“STILES” Derek cut off his rambling. “it’s ok, you just throw me off guard that’s all.” 

“Oh good” Stiles said laughing nervously. “I thought I messed up” 

“No” Derek said with a small smile. “Your just fine”  
“Thanks for coming, it’s going to be very elegant do you own a suit?” Derek asked pulling out his phone. He needed to confirm Stiles to on guest list. 

“Yep” He responded. “It’s black with a grey shirt is that fine?” 

“Yes that’s perfect. Do you want me to pick you up or do you want to come here first…” Derek asked letting the question trail off nervously. 

“Why don’t you pick me up stud muffin” Stiles said laughing at how nervous Derek was.   
“Don’t call me that and don’t laugh at me” Derek scowled at the human. “Fine I’ll pick you up but I need your address.” 

“I need your phone number” Stiles said “I don’t know why I don’t have it yet.” Stiles pulled out his phone. 

“Open contacts” he said out loud. “Program new contact Derek Hale” Stiles put his thumb over the phone speaker. “Say your number out loud now for me please” 

Derek looked at the phone before he said is number. Stiles smiled “Save” Stiles said before closing out and putting his phone away. 

“Cool huh” he said “yes it is” Derek said. 

“Ok well what time do I need to be read?” Stiles asked. Derek thought about it. The gallery actually opened at 7 but he needed to show up later for some grand entrance that they wanted him to do. 

“well I’ll send someone to get you at around 6:45” Derek said   
“Why are you sending someone?” Stiles asked sadly “I thought we were going together?”

“Oh” Derek didn’t think stiles would be upset. “I mean I can pick you up but you will be walking in with me and that a lot of attention, I’m not sure it’s wise to do that especially considering your age”    
Stiles eyes widened before he glared at Derek. “We are not bringing up the age thing again Derek! No one has to know how old I am, you can tell them all I’m 23 and your cousin if you want but you invited me to go with you, I’m going with you” 

Derek felt ashamed “Sorry” he muttered out “I’ll pick you up at 7:30” 

“Good” Stiles said bringing a smile slowly back to his face. “I’ll be ready” Derek started to relax as Stiles did. 

Tension was the last thing they needed. And Stiles was right. He could easily pass for much older than he was and while yes Derek was quite big a ‘scandal’ about him would hardly make the news. it probably won’t even make the town paper. 

“Can I bring Thor or should I leave him at home?” Stiles said leaning over to pat the dog on the head. 

“You will probably want to leave him home… I’ll help you get around” Derek finished. 

“Sounds good to me. I have to go I have work in an hour but I will text you my address ok”   
Derek grunted out his reply. 

“Ok sour wolf I’ll see you on friday” Derek watched at Stiles and Thor walked out the door and down the dirt path. 

Derek would be lying if he said that he wasn’t excited. It would be good. This would be a good gallery opening and having a friend there would make everything go a little smoother.


	8. The opening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH YEAH 
> 
> Ok I really enjoy writing this story. I know it's not the best thing in the world but, I love waking up in the morning and sitting at my coffee shop and writing. I look forward. It's the reason I get up in the morning.   
> It makes me happy. Like really happy.

Friday, 

Derek would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous. This was it. He had no more time to figure out everything. He just hoped that it would all work out ok. Especially showing up with someone as young as Stiles. 

Derek walked down the stairs shedding his clothing, he needed a run to calm his nerves. Derek shifted into his wolf and looked at his reflection in the sliding glass door. His wolf was powerful and steady. 

He was tall and all black, his eyes shown red in the reflection. Derek nosed open the door and leaped out. 

He already was feeling calmer as he ran around the woods. It was nice to let it all out. It was still a little chilly out and the morning air smelt good. 

Derek spent the better part of the morning running around the woods and laying in grass that was still wet from the morning dew. It was closer to noon when Derek finally arrived home. He walked into the still open door and laid on the icing room floor. 

He was reluctant to change back into his human form. Changing back would mean he needed to do human things, like eat, and call his sister, and get dressed. 

Like the smart adult he was Derek opted to just take a nap instead. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Derek woke up to the sound of his phone ringing. He sighed but shifted back and answered 

“Hello?” He asked, forgetting to check who it was.   
“Derek hey!” It was Laura “Are you getting ready for tonight?” Laura asked sounded flustered. He looked at the time is was almost 5. She must have just gotten off her flight. Laura would be in town for a few days for the opening. 

“Yes” He lied “I'm getting ready to hop in the shower right now.”   
“Good. Me and Matt will be at the gallery at 6 I want you to find us as soon as you get there.”   
“Of course now let me go so that I can take a shower.”   
“Alright goodbye sweetheart I'll see you tonight.” Derek hung up and walked up to the master bath not bothering to pick up his clothing. 

It wasn't until Derek was fully submerged in water before he realized what was really going on today.   
His gallery was opening up, his sister was coming to town, and he was bringing the one person his sister told him not to be friends with as his date. 

“shit” 

Derek hopped out of the shower and dried himself off. This was going to be a disaster he thought as he styled his hair. 

Derek looked at his phone it was almost 6 and he had a text from Stiles. That made him smile. It was his address and directions to his house. It wouldn't take that long to get to Stiles house. 10 minutes tops.

He walked out to his room and pulled the suit he had set aside for this occasion out. It was a simple black suit with a white shirt and a thin black tie. Derek had had it tailored to fit him before he came to Beacon Hills, he was relieved to see that it still fit. 

He walked around the room nervously fidgeting with things trying to pass the time. At 6:40 he decided to leave. 

Derek grabbed the keys to his camaro and left for Stiles place. It took him ten minutes to get there just like he thought. 

He took a deep breath and walked up to the boys house. 

Before he could even knock the door opened revealing a very excited looking Stiles.   
“I heard you coming” He said with a large smile

Derek didn't know what to say. Stiles was wearing a grey suit with a crisp back shirt and a thick grey tie. He looked amazing. 

“You look nice!” Derek blurted out almost angrily. Stiles laughed “only you could make a complement sound so angry but thank you so do you.”   
“You don’t know that.” Derek said relaxing a little. “I could be wearing jeans and a t-shirt”   
Stiles gasped “You better not be! This is a big deal Derek” 

Derek laughed “I’m not, you don’t have to worry I’m wearing a suit.”   
“Good” Stiles said smoothing out his jacket. “let me grab my walking stick and we can go.” Stiles left and Derek took a deep breath. 

This was going to be a hard night. He just hoped his sister wouldn’t say anything in front of Stiles. He wanted the opening to be fun, for both of them. 

Stiles returned shortly after with a smile now wearing a pair of fancy sunglasses and holding a black cane. 

“Ready?” Derek asked holding out his arm for Stiles to grab.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It didn’t take long to get to the gallery from Stiles house. Derek had secretly wanted the ride to be longer. 

“You ok there sour wolf?” Stiles asked when they arrived.   
“No” Derek told him truthfully, He wasn’t ok, he was nervous and slightly afraid.   
Stiles placed a hand on Derek’s arm. 

“You'll be ok, and I’ll be with you the whole time… literally,… because I need to hold your arm while we are in there so I don’t ruin your art. I mean I have this stick but let’s face it, I’m clumsy.” 

“Yeah” Derek said. Pulling his arm away and getting out. Derek walked around to Stiles side and put his arm out for the blind boy to take. 

“You got this Dere bear” Stiles said sounding like a football coach. “Don't call me that.” Derek said with a growl. 

“There he is!” 

They walked to the opening of the building. This was it. 

The doorman opened the door for them and Derek and Stiles took the final steps inside. Derek was 99. The whole place looked amazing. The lighting was great and the place was filled with people. Every room looked just how he had pictured it. All the art was displayed nicely. 

“So.” Stiles said speaking up, “How does it loo?”  
“Amazing” Stiles smiled at the older man. 

“Good I’m glad your happy with it! Come on lets look around” Stiles said happily as he started walking. Derek was forced to follow. 

They spent a few hours mingling Derek talked to a few news reporters and some very high end buyers about the art. No one asked him about Stiles and he had never been more thankful. It hit him that Stiles probably brought the walking stick and sun glasses so that people wouldn’t asks him about the boy on his arm. 

Stiles was a big hit regardless. He was making people laugh and he was good at the conversation part of the opening. Just having him there made Derek seem like less of a grumpy recluse. People actually approached them and it made Derek happy. Maybe he would get more buyers this year. 

Derek talked to people, not a lot but he still talked.

Derek still hadn’t seen his sister and he was beginning to worry. It was almost a half hour later that they were able to escape the crowd of people and enter the sculpture room. 

He saw his sister and her husband Matt sitting on a bench looking at one of the bigger pieces. 

Derek turned to Stiles “Do you wanna meet my sister?” He said quietly good mood suddenly gone. Stiles nodded taking a drink of his Champaign. 

“Laura, Matt” Derek called out. He shook Stiles off ignoring the look on the boys face.   
“Derek!” Laura said happily getting up and turning to face him. The smile fell off her face when she saw Stiles. 

“Derek!” Matt said happily hugging him, “It’s been so long, How are you? We miss you back home. It’s so strange not seeing you at the donut shop every sunday.” 

Stiles laughed out loud “Derek used to get donuts ever sunday!”   
“Shut up Stiles” Derek said angrily really wasn’t in the mood. 

“Yeah” Matt said turning to the boy “Two glazed donuts and a black coffee” 

“He would manage to make donuts boring” They both laughed. 

“I’m Stiles” the human said sticking his hand out.   
“Matt, it’s nice to meat you.” Matt said shaking his hand. 

“Matt I’m going to leave you with Stiles I need to talk to Derek.” Laura said turning to the two humans. 

Derek’s eyes opened wide, this was not good. “Laura I don’t-“ He tried to stop her. 

“No, no” Stiles said happily unaware of the look on Laura’s face. “Go talk to your sister. I’m going to make Matt here describe all the art to me.” 

“Ok.” Derek said uncomfortably. Laura grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the room and around the corner. 

“Derek” She said finally stopping in a little corner with no people around. “What are you doing?!” 

“What do you mean?” 

Laura glared at him. “You know damn well what I mean! I thought we talked about Stiles, Derek you can’t be friends with him.” 

“Why not!” Derek challenged getting angry. “You are 26 he is a child!” Laura punctuated. “It’s not healthy and it’s creepy.” 

Derek took a deep breath through his nose. “You have friends in there 40’s, how is that any different” 

Laura sighed and placed a hand on her brothers shoulder. “Because we are all adults, We are all well out of our 30s. No one is going to look at us and question what’s going on between us. 

Derek understood where she was coming from but he had tried telling that to Stiles and it didn’t go well, they were friends. Good friends. 

“Laura, I’m sorry I’m not going to stop being friends with him” Derek told her with a glare.   
She sighed “I figured as much” Laura turned and left walking back to the room. Derek knew his sister was still mad at him but right now it didn’t matter. Stiles was the best thing that happened to him in a long time and he wasn’t going to give that up because of a 9 year age difference. 

Derek walked back to the room to see Matt and Stiles laughing hysterically at something. At least Matt and Stiles were getting along he thought. 

Maybe Matt could talk some since back into his sister he thought as he approached the group of people. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was almost 1 am when Derek and Stiles finally left. The rest of the night had been awkward for Derek, his sister spend the night making snide comments at Stiles and he didn't seem to notice he would just laugh like it was normal and continue on talking. 

Derek was glade when they finally got out of there. He was able to relax a little bit. They had stopped at a taco bell on the way home. Stiles had been quiet the whole way there. 

It wasn’t until they sat down that Stiles said something. 

“I don’t think your sister likes me.” Derek almost choked on his taco. 

He wiped his mouth off and cleared his throat. “She thinks your too young for me to be friends with.” He said quietly. 

“Hmm”   
It was quite for a little while longer. 

“Is that why you told me that we shouldn’t hang out?” Stiles asked.   
“Yep” was Derek’s only reply   
“Are you going to stop being friends with me?” Stiles asked sadly   
Derek wanted to scream. Tonight had been filled with way to many emotions and he wasn’t good at having heart to heart talks, no matter who he was having them with! 

“No”   
Stiles smiled  
“Good because you know I would just sit outside your house everyday singing you sad song right?” 

“I know” They finished eating and headed out to the car. The night hadn’t gone how Derek planned but it wasn’t all bad. taking Stiles with him had been a good thing. He got a lot of potential buyers because of the over active, talkative boy. 

“Do you mind if I crash at your place tonight?” Stiles asked as they got into the car “My dad is working the night shift and I don’t like being alone. I mean I normally go Scotts but it’s like 2am and I don’t think his mom would appreciate that.” 

“Ok” Derek said gruffly slowly returning to his normal self. 

They arrived back a Derek’s place shortly and Stiles took his usual spot on the couch. Derek removed his tie and jacket and hung them on the chair. 

“I have a spare room” Derek said quickly.   
“Sweet” Stiles said standing back up happily “Lead the way big guy!” Derek took the boy buy the arm and led him up the stairs to the room next to his. 

Derek led the boy to the bed. “Do you need anything or-“ Derek had never had a house guest before, he wasn't really sure what to do. 

“No I’m fine sour wolf, goodnight” Stiles smiled   
“Night, Stiles” Derek said leaving the room and closing the door behind him. He really wasn’t going to get much sleep with Stiles in the room right next to his. 

Derek sighed, It could be worse he thought to himself, striping and climbing into his bed. Much worse.


	9. not an update

Sorry that there is no update right now. I am very sick at that moment. I'm going to try and get a chapter up today because I don't like being so far behind on my writing but no promises.


	10. The morning after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit guys! 
> 
> I'm sorry for not writing for so long. Unfortunately I had the flu. Thank you all so much for your well wishes though. It was very nice of you all. So this chapter isn't great because I still don't feel all that well but there are some important things in it towards the end. I hope you all like it and I promise I will try to never go that long without writing again.   
>  Oh yes also, I do have a tumblr if any of you want to follow me I do talk about the story on my tumblr as well. You can find me here 
> 
> http://mynamjo.tumblr.com/

Derek woke up early, too early for when he had gone to bed. He rolled over with a grunt and looked at the time. 7:30 his clock read. 

It took Derek a second to register the noise coming from the room next to his. 

Stiles.

Derek laid on his back and listened to the steady breathing of the boy in the other room. It was oddly calming. A small smile played on his lips as he got out of bed. 

Yesterday hadn’t gone all that well but he still had Stiles with him and that was worth something. 

Derek climbed out of bed and took a shower before heading down to make breakfast. It took everything the wolf had to not let himself get caught up in the moment. 

Something about having Stiles here felt right. Like he could do this every morning. Derek shook that thought out of his head. The last thing he needed was to start thinking that way. 

It was maybe twenty minutes later when Derek heard something fall and the a soft ‘shit’ coming from the room upstairs. Derek mentally scolded himself. Stiles was blind! How had he thought it was a good idea to put a sleepy blind boy in a room by himself that he had never been in before. 

“Damn it Derek” He heard Stiles call down to him. He popped his head out of the kitchen to see Stiles slowly climbing down the stairs. 

Derek laughed at him. 

“Don’t laugh at my misfortune!” Said angrily. “This is your fault, now get over here and help me. I have to pee.” 

Derek continued to chuckle as he walked over to Stiles. He grabbed the humans had and led him to the half bath just around the stairs. 

“Here” He said, with a smile in his voice. Stiles glared at him and slammed the bathroom door in his face. 

Stiles was grumpy in the morning Derek thought to himself as he walked back into the kitchen to continue cooking. 

Five minutes later a overly cheerful and severely underdressed Stiles was standing in the kitchen. Derek did not choke. 

“Good morning” Stiles said happily taking a deep breath. “mmh eggs and oatmeal. It smells really good”

“Thanks” Derek said still staring at the shirtless Stiles standing in front of him. Why wasn’t he wearing a shirt! That was a dumb question Derek thought to himself. Stiles had no idea what modesty was. 

He finished cooking and Stiles was oddly quiet. It was different but nice. It was a comfortable silence. 

Derek handed Stiles plates and made him help set the table before they set down. 

Stiles finally broke the silence. “are you ok?” He asked. Derek grunted “Why?” 

“Well yesterday was a big day and it was probably a lot of stress not to mention your sister wasn’t all that happy with you.” 

Derek took a deep breath, emotions really weren't his thing.   
“I’m ok. Sorry again about my sister.”   
“Don’t sweat it sour wolf. She’s not the first person” Stiles said reaching his hand out to place it on the wolfs arm. 

Derek wasn’t going to lie. The thought of other people treating Stiles the way his sister had made his blood boil. Stiles did not deserve to have people treat him that way. 

“Call down there big guy” Stiles said with a laugh. “It’s not a big deal”   
“Right.” he said willing his wolf to calm down.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Derek showed Stiles up to his shower and found some clean towels for him. Derek waited in his room for Stiles to be done. He didn’t want another problem like this morning, the last think he needed was Stiles falling down the stairs. 

An hour or so later both boys were dressed and down stairs on the couch. Stiles had only laughed at Derek a few times while he tried to help the blind human. 

“What time is it?” Stiles asked with his usually chirpy smile, sitting on the couch.   
Derek looked down at his watch. “Just after 10.” 

Derek watched as Stiles worried his lip between his teeth. 

“Will you take me to work?” Derek was a little taken back, he didn’t expect that question.   
“It’s just I normally have Scott take me and I could call him but he’s probably with Alison his girlfriend and I could walk but I would have to leave now and I don’t have Thor with me so it would he kind of hard.” Stiles rambled on as if Derek actually needed convincing. 

“Stiles, I’ll take you. When do we need to leave?” Stiles smiled and looks a little relieved   
“Around 11:30 or so.” Derek pushed his eyebrows together in an attempted not to smile. Taking Stiles to work made the relationship seem more stable. 

They spent the next hour watching Bob's Burgers. Well Stiles watched the show, Derek on the other hand spent the time watching Stiles.   
It was calming to watch the human. Stiles had made him feel more welcomed in three months than he ever had living in New York for years. It felt nice. 

Stiles stood up and started walking towards the door. “Come on sour wolf. I have to get to work.”   
Derek stood up quickly and pulled on a part of shoes he had by the door. 

“Wait here.” He told stiles leaving him on the porch. Derek ran around to the side of the house and pulled his camaro around to the front. He hopped out and helped Stiles into the passengers seat. 

“So where are we going?” Derek asked as he started down the road.   
Stiles looked a little worried

“Do you know where Amelia's is? That’s the name of the flower shop.” Derek laughed “Yes I know where it is.” 

Stiles let out a breath. “Good because I can't exactly give you directions.”   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They made small talk on the way to the shop. Derek couldn't believe Stiles had actually thought about walking here. It was almost a 10 minute drive. It would have take the boy almost an hour to walk here. 

Derek pulled up to Amelia’s and parked as close as he could. They walked into the flower shop and was taken back buy the way it looked. 

“Do you like it?” Stiles asked looking for approval.   
“It’s not what I expected.” Derek replied to harshly. He felt uncomfortable in the new environment and he could feel the man behind the counter judging him. Stiles just rolled his eyes. 

The shop was small and filled flowers. Completely covered in different arrangements of them. the counter was a white color with a swirl pattern on the top of the counter. It smelt amazing as well, Derek could only imagine how it must smell to Stiles. 

Stiles left Derek’s side and began walking around placing his fingers on flowers. Derek wasn’t sure if his eyes were playing tricks on him or not but where Stiles fingers trailed the flowers seemed brighter and filled with more color. 

“Amaury” Stiles said to the older man behind the counter. “This is Derek. Derek this is Amaury my boss” 

Amaury glared at Derek and Derek glared back.

“I don’t like him” Amaury said with a heavy french accent. 

Stiles rolled his eye. “Now Amaury you don't even know him.” Derek growled softly at the older man. 

“Derek! Seriously! What is wrong with the both of you.” 

“Bunch of babies” Derek heard Stiles say under his breath. Derek watched as Stiles collected a vase and started smelling flowers and pulling different ones out and placing them in the vase. 

“I’m going to go.” Derek said feeling uncomfortable just standing there. 

“Alright” Stiles said looking up from his work. “Will I see you tomorrow?” 

“If you want” Derek said blushing under the gaze of Amaury who was just sat in a chair watching the two of them. 

“Good” Stiles said with his bright smile. Derek walked out of the shop. 

“Too old for you” He heard the frenchman say. Derek walked faster to the car. He did not need to hear that conversation.


	11. sight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so two chapters in one day... that's cool right! 
> 
> I hope I did ok with this chapter... I know it kind of sucked but I'm having trouble moving the plot forward, If you can even call it a plot. 
> 
> This whole story is just a fluffy mess. Also I hope I made it clear that Derek is starting to fall in love.

Stiles showed up late Tuesday with two bouquets of flowers. One filled with pink and yellow roses and the other filled with flowers Derek didn’t know the name of. 

What are those for?” Derek questioned as stiles walked into the house placing the roses on the coffee table and the other flowers on the dining room table. 

“For you sour wolf” Stiles said with a bright smile. 

“What’s in the other vase?” Derek asked sitting down in his chair waiting for Stiles to come sit with him. 

“Sweet pea and Iris’s. They stand for admiration and a thank you.” 

“Admiration” Derek said letting the word role over his tongue. Stiles set down and through his feet up on the couch. He looked comfortable and at home. Derek smiled at that. 

“So how was your morning?” The boy asked. Derek cleared his throat before talking. “It was good.” 

Stiles waited. 

“That’s it.” his human asked. Derek just shrugged and grunted. “What did you do?” Stiles asked trying to push the conversation forward. Even after all this time Derek still wasn’t good with talking. 

“I went for a run.” Derek said “There’s a stream behind my house.”   
Stiles laughed. 

“What.” Derek asked feeling shy under Stiles gaze. “Nothing, it’s just the way you talk sometimes. Your not very good with conversation.” 

Derek growled. 

“Don’t worry big guy.” Stiles said with a fond smile. “I don’t mind.” 

Derek’s eyes softened and he smiled. “That’s because all you do is talk.” 

Stiles laughed again. “See, were perfect for each other.” Derek’s eyes opened wide, Stiles didn’t seamed bothered buy what he had said at all. Derek shook it off. Maybe Stiles just always said stuff like that. 

‘It didn’t mean anything’ he told himself. 

“So” Stiles said clapping his hand together. “My birthday is next week” That snapped Derek out of his thought. 

“Lydia is throwing a party for me. Will you come?” Derek wanted to say no but Stiles looked so hopeful that he couldn't bring himself to tell the boy he would come. 

“Ok” He said   
“Thank god!” Stiles said happily “I was afraid you were going to say no. I know you hate people and large gathering and it would have been totally ok if you didn’t want to come but I still really wanted you there so I’m glad you said yes. Lydia will call you later this weak and tell you what to wear.” 

“What?” 

“Lydia likes to be in charge, just role with it. It will make her happy and I need her happy because an unhappy Lydia means that everyone will be miserable.” 

“Ok” Derek said 

“Great! now, tell me more about your day.” Derek sighed “I spent most of the morning taking phone calls from potential buyers and then I when for a run. I ate… Stiles I don’t do much.” Derek said looking lost. 

Stiles smiled. “Well I had a surprisingly good day! School was good. It’s almost the end of the year so all were doing is working on projects. And Jackson is out of town so no one is tripping me in the hallway. Which is always a good thing.” 

Derek scowled at the thought of some jackass being mean to his human.

“And in lacrosse was great! We won our game. Scott was the one who scored the winning goal too. He needed a win today” 

“Wait” Derek said cutting Stiles off. “How do you play lacrosse” Derek mentally hit himself, he needed to learn how to ask things in a way that wasn’t so offensive. 

Lucky for him Stiles just smiled. “I don’t I just sit on the bench, but technically they can’t tell me I’m not aloud on the team because that’s discrimination and coach Finstock who is also my Econ teacher hates me so I joined the team just to piss him off.” 

Derek laughed. Only Stiles would be so rude. 

“Why does he hate you?” 

“Oh.” Stiles said blushing “Probably because I wrote an essay on circumcision and turned it in.” 

Derek couldn’t help it. He laughed out loud and hard. He couldn’t help himself. 

Derek finally calmed down enough to look at the boy. Stiles was smiling at him. “It’s nice to hear you laugh.” He said

Derek smiled softly not sure what to say. 

“So where is your party going to be at?” Derek asked changing the subject. 

“I don’t know.” Stiles said looking slightly defeated “Lydia won’t tell me. She won't tell Scott either. At least if Scott knew I could make him tell me… Of course, that’s probably why she won’t tell him.” 

Derek looked down at his watch, he hadn't released how late it was. It was almost 7. 

“Do you want dinner?” Derek asked standing up and walking to the kitchen.   
“That sounds great!” Stiles said following him enthusiastically. Stiles stood in the doorway of the kitchen not moving. 

He felt out the counter next to the stove and moved his hand around it. 

“Can I sit here?” 

“I guess” Derek said a little confused. Stiles smiled brightly at him before jumping up to sit. “Thanks” 

“So, What are we making!” Stiles asked excitedly. 

Derek opened up the fridge and inspected what he had. “I’m thinking chicken alfredo, does that sound good?”

“Works for me, I’ll eat anything.” 

“Good” 

Derek cooked and Stiles sat on the counter next to him humming to himself. When dinner was cooked Derek dished him and Stiles up food and brought it too the dinning room table. Now that Stiles was here all the time he actually used the table. Before it just was there to look nice. 

They ate in mostly silence. It was a comfortable silence though. Just sitting with Stiles was enough. 

Derek looked up at Stiles to see that he looked uncomfortable. Derek was starting to feel worried. 

“Can I ask you something?” Stiles questioned running his teeth over his bottom lip.   
“Anything.” Derek said hoping to ease the boys worried look. 

Stiles took a deep breath “Can I see you?” 

Derek was a bit taken back and confused. 

“You can say no!” Stile hurried to tell him. “It’s kind of an intimate thing and some people are weird about stuff like that but I just figured we’ve been friends for awhile and I don’t really know what you look like and I tried to ask Amaury but he just said you looked old which was not helpful at all! So I figured I would ask but-“ 

“Stiles” Derek said loudly “Shut up” Stiles stopped talking. “It’s fine you can do whatever you want.” 

Stiles let out a breath. “Cool” 

“What do I need to do?” Derek asked feeling a little uncomfortable. He didn't like not knowing what was going on. 

“Lets clean up dinner first.” Stiles said standing up and taking his plate to the kitchen. Derek quickly rinsed off their plates and placed them in the dishwasher. 

Stiles lead Derek to the living room and had him stand by the couch. 

“Are you sure this is ok?” Stiles asked again. Still looking shy and uncomfortable.  
“It’s fine” Derek said placing his hands in his pockets. The air around them felt to romantic, to close. 

Stiles took a deep breath and brought his hand to Derek’s face. “Oh!” Stiles said sounding shocked. 

“What!” Derek asked sounding worried. Stiles laughed. “Your prickly. I didn't expect that” 

Derek grunted. Stiles just laughed again moving his hand over Derek’s cheek and up to his nose. He was careful not to accidently stick a finger up Derek’s nose. The thought made Stiles laugh. 

“Not you big guy” Stiles said reassuringly. Stiles brought his other hand up and explored Derek’s face. 

“What color are your eye’s?” Stiles asked finally running his fingers softly over Derek’s closed eyes. “Blue” Derek stated voice feeling shaky.  
“Are you blonde!?” 

“What! NO!” Derek said quickly looking offended. He would look horrible with blond hair! Stiles laughed at him. “What color is your hair then?” 

“It’s brown.” Stiles brought both his hands up to Derek’s head and ruffled his hair. “Hey!” Derek said pushing Stiles hand’s away. 

“That was styled!” 

“For who Sour wolf, you don’t go anywhere.” 

“For me thank you very much” Derek said fixing his hair. Stiles laughed. 

“That’s why you should keep a buzz cut. It’s easy to maintain and no one can stick gum in it.” 

“What?” Derek asked looking confused. “Don't worry about it.” 

Stiles continued to feel out Derek’s face a little longer before dropping his hands to his sides.   
“You have big eyebrows” Stiles said. “There like caterpillars 

“Rude”  
Silence   
“Thank you” Stiles finally said blushing and dipping his head down.   
“Yeah” Derek said trying his hardest not to blush. 

“Time?” Stiles asked breaking the silence. “Almost 8:30” 

“Shit! I have to be home in less than a half hour.” Stiles fumbled for his phone to call Scott. 

“I can take you.” Derek said before Stiles could call Scott. He wanted a little more time with the boy. 

“Really!” Stiles said looking hopeful.   
“Yeah. Let me just grab my jacket.” 

Derek ran up to his room and grab his leather jacket and a pair of good shoes. Derek walked out of his room and looked down the stairs at Stiles who was leaning against the wall. He could still feel Stiles hands on his face. Every touch, every finger. It felt right. Like Stiles hands were meant to be placed there. 

‘This isn’t right’ Derek thought to himself. He shouldn't be thinking or feeling this way about Stiles. It was bad enough that they were friends. 

“Derek hurry!” The boy called. Derek quickly climbed down the stairs and placed a hand on the boys shoulder.   
“Alright lets go”


	12. The outing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow ok so this chapters a fucking roller coaster, I'm not sure it even fits together but I still have sick brain so... blame that. Thank you guys for all you support and kind words. I enjoy writing for you all.

Derek woke with a cold sweat. His boxers stuck to his legs and he could feel his cock twitching against the fabric. 

Derek wasted no time slipping his hand into his boxers and pulling out his cock. He sighed with relief as he brought his hand to his harden member. He wasn't sure how long he had been hard or what he had been dreaming about but he did know he needed to come and soon. 

Derek slowly moved his hand up and down himself pulling lightly at the foreskin. He let out a soft moan. God it felt good. It had been too long since Derek touched himself. 

He moved his hand faster bringing his right hand up to roll his balls. “Oh” Derek said out loud feeling the familiar tightening in his stomach. 

It didn't take much to get Derek to finish. He came hard with the name “stiles” lingering on his lips

Derek rolled over and grabbed his shirt off the floor and cleaned himself up. He sat up staring into the mirror, refusing to think about what had just happened, whose name he had just whispered. 

If there was one thing the wolf was good at it was pushing his feeling down. Derek took a second before padding his way into the shower. The warm water felt good against his skin. He knew he needed to think about what had happened, what it had meant. 

“Maybe it’s because he’s the only person I see” Derek said out loud. “yeah” He shook his head and stepped out of the shower. It sounded convincing enough. Stiles was the first real person he had spent time with in many years. It only made sense that his mind filled the human in for other things. 

Derek walked down the stairs turning on all the lights as he went. 

 

A smile graced his face without permission and Derek had to shake his head. This was not happening. 

Derek wasn't supposed to get this close to people, it had never been a good thing. But something about Stiles was different.

He took a deep breath and let it out a shakily. 

 

There was nothing he could do about it. Nothing to fix it, and if he got hurt again well, it would be worth it. Stiles was the best thing that had happened to him. Regardless of what his sister thought. 

Things just seemed brighter with the human around. Hell, Stiles had even gotten Derek to go out with him. 

He somewhere along the way had made a home under Derek’s shell. 

The house smelt like Stiles. Even his room smelt like the boy even if he had never been in there. 

Derek walked around the house. The place was already looking different because Stiles was there so often. There was an indent and messed up cushions where Stiles always set. The chair that Derek sat in had been permanently angled to face the boy. There were fresh flowers sat at every table and the dining room looked like people actually ate in it. 

It looked like a home. It looked like his home. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Derek spent the rest of the morning running out in the yard. It was mid morning when he arrived back home. It had been a long run but he needed it after the emotional rollercoaster of a morning. 

Derek felt more relaxed than he had in awhile. He watered the flowers before making himself a simple breakfast. 

Derek looked around and realized that he was almost out of groceries. The thought of having to go back into town put a scowl on his face. 

Just because he liked Stiles didn't mean he liked people. Derek pulled his phone out of his pocket and rolled it around in his hand. Maybe he could sake Stiles to come with. 

Derek opened his phone and sent a quick text. Derek looked down at the text 

“I hope someone can read that to him” Derek chuckled to himself. Derek laid down on the couch and placed his head where Stiles normally sat. The sent of his friend was comforting. Derek slowly nodded off. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Derek woke up to his door being pounded on. 

“Derek!” He heard a familiar voice call from the door. It took the wolf a second to register that it was Stiles at his door. 

Derek jumped up from the couch and swing open the door. Stiles was standing in the doorway holding his backpack and Thor. 

“Sorry” Derek said voice sounding horse “I was sleeping.” 

Stiles pushed past him and dropped his back by the door. 

“At 3pm?” He asked raising an eyebrow. “I took a nap” Derek said defensively. Lots of people take naps. 

Stiles just laughed. 

“So do you want to go shopping?” Derek was confused for a second before remembering he was the one who had asked first. 

“Yeah let me just grab a shirt” Derek ran up to his room and threw on a clean shirt and grabbed his wallet. 

Stiles was still standing by the door when he got back Thor stood at attention facing Derek. 

“Do you mind if I leave my bag here?” Stiles asked “It’s heavy braille books don’t really come in paperback you know”

“That’s fine” Derek said grabbing his car keys. “Ready?” 

“Let’s do this!” Stiles said far to happy about shopping. Stiles talked the whole way to the grocery store. He told Derek about his day and how Scott and him had been band to another lunch table so that Lydia could plan the party. Derek laughed when Stiles told him about how angry his coach got after he knocked all of the lacrosse equipment down. 

“I did it on purpose, but I told them it was because I was blind…. I’m not sure Finstock believe me but there was nothing he could do. It was awesome!” 

“Where are we?” Stiles finally asked as they pulled into a parking lot.   
“Ralphs” Derek said not feeling to well. He was getting nervous. Derek hadn’t been around this many strangers in a long time. 

The gallery opening had been one thing. At the gallery he could leave whenever he needed too. He had had months to prepare for the large group of people. The people there had been sophisticated and knew what was appropriate and how to act. He was in charge around them this was different. Here people could talk to him about anything, they could ask whatever they please. He didn’t have time to prepare for this. 

Derek’s breath became labored he was starting to panic. 

“Derek?” He could here Stiles worried voice but he couldn't do anything about it.

“Derek!” Stiles said again a little more forcefully. Derek turned his head to face the boy. Stiles put his hand over Derek’s 

“Are you ok?” Derek took a deep breath before answering “Yeah, I’m fine” 

“Derek you're shaking.” Stiles stated feeling Derek’s hand tremble under his. “‘m just nervous” Derek said trying to calm himself down. 

“About grocery shopping?” Stiles asked skeptically. Derek pulled his hand away from Stiles and growled defensively. He did not need some kid judging him!

“Do you have social anxiety?” 

Derek huffed, none of this was helping. Stiles reached out for his hand again. “It’s ok Derek, i'm not judging you.” 

Derek moved his hand back to where Stiles could find it. Derek instantly felt better when Stiles’ hand found his. “Do you not want to do this?” 

“I need food” He replied gruffly. Stiles smiled at him doing his best to comfort Derek.   
“Alright come on big guy. Lets go shopping.” 

Derek climbed out of the car and watched Stiles get out and pull Thor with him. He was glad Stiles was with him. It would make this whole trip easier on him. 

He walked over to his human and stood next to him not moving. Stiles took Derek’s are gently and they began to walk. 

Derek wasn’t sure why Stiles had grabbed his arm, if it was for Stiles benefit or Derek’s but either way he was happy to have something holding him down.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The shopping trip hadn’t been fun but it also hadn’t been as bad as it could have been. Stiles did his best to help and Derek was grateful for that. Only two people had tried to talk to him and Stiles had managed it so that Derek didn’t have to say one word. 

Stiles helped Derek buy stuff that they would both eat and it gave Derek a strange feeling shopping for the two of them. 

“You know you can tell me stuff like that.” Stiles said when they were both back in the car, Thor’s head rested in the middle consul. 

“What stuff?” Derek ask. 

“I mean about your anxiety and stuff, if you want to.” Stiles told him.   
“Okay” 

The rest of the car ride was silent and a little uncomfortable. If Derek was being honest he was embarrassed. He did his best not to have panic attacks around people. 

The last think he wanted was people fussing over him. 

They got back and Stiles helped Derek unload this trunk still not saying anything. It wasn’t necessarily uncomfortable any more but it still wasn't a good silence. It didn’t take to long to put the groceries away. 

Derek pulled out the cooked chicken and potato salad. Stiles had had him pick up something easy to make for dinner. 

“I’m sorry” Derek said turning to the boy who had punched himself on the counter.   
“For what?”

Derek took a frustrated breath “For freaking out earlier” 

Stiles just smiled at him “It’s cool, I don’t mind” Derek was relieved that Stiles was being so calm. 

“Good” Derek grabbed both the plates and went out to the dining room “You coming” He called. Stiles hopped off the counter and ran to the dining room. He faced the flowers and placed his index finger on them running it up along the stem. Derek watched as the flowers seemed to fill back up with life. 

Derek almost said something but let it go. That was a conversation for another day.


	13. the party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like Derek and Lydia's relationship. It makes me happy. Sorry this wasn't up yesterday. I was at the doctors also I want to thank my friend angela for coming up with Stiles gift. 
> 
> I'm worse than Derek is at picking out gifts.... 
> 
> I hope you all like this chapter. I liked it and liked writing it. 
> 
> Do you guys even read the notes I write you? I hope so. It makes me feel like I'm talking to all of you.

It was thursday afternoon that he got the call. 

“hello” Derek said confused at who the number could be. 

“Derek?” a girls voice rang from the other end. “Yes” he said still sounding confused. 

“Good, I’m Lydia” the girls said. ‘Oh’ Derek thought to himself, now it made since. “I’m throwing a party for Stiles this Saturday and I you need to be there.” The girls tone pissed Derek off. He was going to fuck with her. 

“I can't make it.” He said roughly. He heard Lydia gasp and he smiled to himself. “What do you mean you can’t make it!” She said getting angry. 

Derek smirked “I don’t feel like spending time with a bunch of teenagers” 

Derek could hear Lydia breathing angrily at the other end. “Listen sweetheart, You are going to be there because if you're not Stiles will be extremely upset and if Stiles is unhappy because of you on his birthday it will not go over well for you. Got it?” 

Derek tried his best to keep the smirk out of his voice. “Got it” 

“Good. The party is going to be at Stiles house, you need to be there by 5.” With that Lydia hung up the phone. 

Derek laughed and picked up his keys. He would need to get Stiles a gift. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Derek walked around the store looking confused. 3 people had already asked him if he needed help and he was getting more irritable by the minute.   
He had no idea what to buy his human, he had never been good with gifts even when it was someone like Laura who he had known forever. Derek tried to think back to everything Stiles had said. He still couldn’t think of anything. 

Derek growled at an aisle of toys before walking to the Starbucks at the front of the store. He needed to think about it. 

Everything he thought of was too impersonal. Video games were out because he probably couldn't play them. A movie was too generic. Derek thought about ordering something for Thor like a new bed but that still didn’t seem right. He wanted to get something good for Stiles, something that meant something. 

Derek was growing more frustrated as time went on. He still had no idea what to get Stiles. What did people even like! Derek swooped up his empty coffee cup and headed home. 

Derek drove quickly back to his house. He was still irritated when he arrived home. Derek threw himself down on to his couch and stared at the wall. 

“Maybe I could make him something” Derek muttered to himself. He got up and dragged himself up to his art room. He still had leftover wood, it would have to be small because he didn't have much time but he could still make it work. 

Derek found a piece of wood and began to work. 

To took the wolf all day but he was finished. The piece was small maybe 6 inches long and 5 inches tall. It was a carving of a wolf laying down in a position that could only mean it was comfortable with it’s surroundings. The wolf was laying on a thick base that Derek had carved a few flowers into. 

All in all he was happy with the small piece. It had come out looking much better than he anticipated. The gift was perfect; he just hoped stiles liked it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Derek didn’t see Stiles friday but he did get a text from Lydia reminding him of the party and telling him to dress nice but not too fancy. Derek contemplated showing up in a tux just to piss her off but thought against it. 

Derek woke up late Saturday morning. It was already almost noon. Derek immediately started feeling panicky. Today was the day of the party which meant lots of people in a small space. 

Derek took a deep breath and began taking off his clothes he needed to run and calm himself down. Derek walked down the stairs and out the back door before shifting. He realized how lucky he was that he lived out of the way of everyone. It made his life much easier. 

Derek was still worried even has he ran. The thought of all those people scared him but he couldn't not go. He needed to be there for Stiles, his best friend. 

His run was’t as long as he wanted but he still needed to get ready and eat.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Derek stepped out of the shower at 4. He had an hour to get dressed and show up at the party. His heart was pounding and he felt overwhelmed. 

He took a few deep breaths he could do this, he could do it for Stiles. 

Derek pulled on a pair of dark jeans a red shirt and his leather jacket. He wasn’t sure if it was “fancy” enough for Lydia but he didn’t care all that much. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The drive to Stiles house wasn’t too bad. He had started to calm down but it all came back to him the minute he saw Stiles place. There were at least 10 cars out front and it was only 5:10. 

Derek got out of the car and grabbed his gift and slipped it into his pocket. Derek walked to the door and knocked. 

Before he could even finish and angry Lydia opened the door. 

“You're late” she said glaring at him. Derek was taken back a little bit. He didn’t expect her to be so pretty. 

“It’s 5:10” Derek said with a growl. He was more confused than angry but she didn’t have to know that. If she was going to be grumpy than so was he. 

“5:11 and the party started at 5” she turned and walked into the house. Derek rolled his eyes but followed her. 

“You can put your present over there” She said waving her hand to a small table filled with neatly wrapped gifts. 

“What gift?” Derek said with a smirk. He knew it was wrong but he couldn’t help himself. He just liked to see the red head get worked up. 

Lydia turned to him and clenched her jaw. “I don't like you” 

Derek watched as she walked away in a huff. He looked around for the first time. The house looked very nice. There were expensive looking decorations everywhere and a fancy cake that looked like it came from a wedding house. The house smelled faintly of lilacs. There were a lot of people but not as many as he was expecting. 

He stood awkwardly by the gift table. Stiles didn’t look to be anywhere around. 

“You must be Derek.” someone said walking up to him.   
“I’m Scott.” The kid, Scott, stuck his hand out. Derek just stared at him. Scott looked a little sad but moved his hand. 

“You are Derek right?” Scott asked sounding a little worried “He’s only shown me two pictures of you and they weren't very good so-“ Scott trailed off 

“He had pictures of me?” Derek finally asked.   
“Yeah.” 

Derek pushed his eyebrows together. “How, I don't remember that.” 

Scott laughed, obviously feeling slightly more comfortable. “He does that, He likes to take photos of people when there not paying attention.” 

Derek lifted an eyebrow, Stiles was weird. 

“Come on” Scott said walking towards the group of people “Stiles will be here soon. He’s going to be super happy when he gets here and Stiles happy face is the best!” Scott laughed. 

Derek stood with the group of people. He still felt awkward but it could be worse. Derek was a little confused it almost seemed like it was a surprise party but, Stiles knew about it. He had invited him. 

Not five minutes later Stiles walked in the door holding Lydia's hand. “Happy birthday!” Everyone said in unison. 

Derek watched Stiles face light up at everyone. Scott had been right, his ‘happy face’ (as Scott had put it) was amazing. Derek watched as Scott ran up and hugged him before dragging him off to see people. 

He walked back over to the gift table and just observed. He wanted to go see Stiles but he looked a little overwhelmed surrounded by people. Derek smiled, Stiles was so happy and it was contagious. 

Stiles leaned over and whispered something to Scott that he couldn’t hear over everyone else. Scott grabbed the boys hand and walked him over to Derek. 

“Hi” The wolf said when he stopped in front of him. Scott winked and left. “Hi” Stiles said with his usual bright smile. 

“Where’s Thor?” Derek asked he felt like an idiot. Stiles just laughed though and took hold of Derek’s arm. “He’s upstairs sleeping.” Stiles walked him over to where all the people were. “Have you met everyone yet?”

“I met Scott and Lydia that’s it.” 

“Alison, Isaac!” Stiles called out. Two people came over to them. The girl wrapped her arms around Stiles and kissed his cheek. Derek was starting to feel a little protective. 

“Happy birthday” She said sweetly  
“Thanks Alison, this is Derek.” He said placing his hand back on his arm. 

“Hello” Alison said “it’s nice to finally meet you instead of just hearing Stiles talk about you.”   
Stiles eye’s widened and he flailed around hitting the girl on the arm “Stop it” he hissed

“I’m Isaac” the guy with curly hair said.   
“Hello” Derek said gruffly 

Isaac and Alison looked at each other. “Well it was nice meeting you” Alison said before her and Isaac walked away. 

Derek was feeling really uncomfortable and out of place. “Hey you ok there sour wolf?” Stiles said rubbing his arm. It felt nice. 

“It’s just a lot of people” Derek said being honest. 

“You can leave if you want to, I won’t be mad” Stiles said looking sad. “No!” Derek hurried to say. 

“I’ll be fine. I want to be here it’s just a lot.” Stiles smiled.   
“Don’t worry I’ll be with you the whole time.” Derek took a deep breath and willed himself to relax, he would be fine. 

Derek did relax after that and he had a good time. He met most of Stiles friends and he got along pretty well with them. He had felt a little weird being so old at first but then he met a few people, that turned out to be drag queens, who were closer to his age. 

The spent some time just hanging out before Lydia announced that it was time to open presents and cut the cake. 

Derek watched as Stiles happily opened presents. It was nice to see the human so happy. Afterwards they cut the cake and Alison took pictures of everything. Everyone laughed as Scott shoved a plate full of cake in Stiles face. 

After that the party started to die down and people started going home. Lydia and Isaac carried all of Stiles stuff upstairs for him so he could say goodbye to everyone. 

It had been a really nice party. “Thank you for this Lydia” Stiles said throwing his arms around the red head. “To bad jackson and Danny couldn’t be here.” 

Derek lifted an eyebrow, didn’t Stiles hate Jackson? 

“Anything for you.” Lydia said kissing his cheek.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They finished cleaning up and everyone went home. The only people left where Derek and Stiles. 

Derek cleared his throat and set down on the couch with Stiles. 

“Here” He said pulling the carving out of his pocket and placing it in Stiles hand.   
“It’s for you.” Stiles smiled at him and Derek's heart fluttered.   
“You didn’t have to get me anything.” Stiles said as he unwrapped the small gift. 

“Good because I didn’t” Stiles looked up at him quizzically “I made it.”   
Stiles stared in amazement and quickly finished unwrapping the gift.

Derek blushed as Stiles ran his fingers over the carving. “I love it” Stiles said throwing his arms around the wolf. 

Derek couldn’t move. He couldn’t remember the last time someone who wasn't his sister had hugged him. 

He slowly brought his hands up to Stiles back. “It’s nothing just a little wolf carving” 

Stiles pulled away. “It’s not nothing! You made me a gift, it’s amazing. Thank you Derek.” 

“Your welcome.” Derek said shyly. He was glad Stiles had liked the gift. They set in silence for awhile.

“I have to go.” Derek said quietly not wanting to leave but knowing that it was almost midnight and he needed to go home.

“Alright” Stiles said standing up with a smile. Derek follow his lead. 

“I’m really glad you came, it was a lot of fun. I hope it wasn’t to bad for you. I know you don’t really like people.” 

“It was great, i actually had fun after.” Stiles smiled brightly.   
“Happy birthday Stiles.” 

“Thanks, I’ll come by tomorrow night. Me and Scott are going to Jumpstreet. I'm not actually sure that’s a good idea because that’s kind of a place you need to be able to see at but, He really wants to go for my birthday.” 

Derek laughed. “Come by whenever” 

“By sour wolf” Stiles said and Derek walked out the door.   
“By Stiles”


	14. Laura

It was late when Stiles finally showed up at Derek’s place. He waved goodbye to Alisan and walked to the door moving his cane around. He still didn’t know Derek’s front yard that well. 

“Derek” Stiles called knocking on the door. There was no answer.   
~~~~~~~~~

Derek froze inside his house. Stiles was at the door and Derek was still in full wolf form. He could change back but then he would need to go get dressed and Stiles would just be standing out front. 

Before he had time to think about any other options the door swung open and Stiles walked in shutting it behind him. 

Derek did his best not to move maybe Stiles wouldn't notice him. He watched as Stiles scrunched up his nose in disgust. 

“It smells like wet dog in here” 

Derek growled out a soft warning. His eyes shot up. So much for keeping quiet 

“Derek?” Stiles questioned softly reaching out. Derek didn't do anything but stand. He wasn't sure how to handle this situation.

“Derek!” Stiles said more harshly “I can hear you breathing I know you're here.” Derek rolled his eyes but walked forward and placed his nose on Stiles open hand. 

“Oh” Stiles said. Derek huffed but nuzzled at the hand. Stiles smelt so much better when Derek was in his wolf form. 

Stiles wasn’t moving, he just had his hand sat on Derek’s nose. Derek was getting impatient. 

Derek rolled his tongue out and licked all the way up Stiles arm. 

“Ew! Derek! did you just lick me!” Stiles screamed pulling his hand away. Derek let out a happy noise and nosed at Stiles again. 

The lick broke the tension and Stiles was back to his normal self. The human laughed and brought his hand up to Derek’s head, scratching right behind his ears. 

“Aww you're just a big puppy aren't you!” Stiles exclaimed brightly. Derek growled softly but didn't do anything else. 

He sighed and pulled away from Stiles and ran up the stairs. “Hey!” He heard the human call after him. “I wasn't done petting you.” Derek snickered but changed back into his human form, throwing on a pair of sweats and a grey shirt. 

He came back down the stairs less than a minute later. Stiles was still standing in the same spot looking disappointed. 

“Sit down Stiles.” Derek said rudely, walking out to the kitchen to get them something to drink.   
“You know I like your wolf form better!” Stiles called out to him. 

Derek just laughed. It felt oddly comforting knowing Stiles had seen and felt his wolf form. It was almost anticlimactic. He had expected something dramatic and scary but Stiles had just come in and accepted it, like he did with everything. 

Derek grabbed their water and walked back out to the living room. 

“Why are you here?” 

Stiles laughed “Way to be friendly and I told you I was coming buy.” 

“It’s almost six.” Derek stated handing Stiles his water and taking a set in his chair.  
“I know but me and Scott went to jumps jumps jumpstreat Scott hurt himself pretty badly too. I told him that jumpstreat was a bad place for a blind kid and an over hyper kid. But did he listen No he didn't and now! Now! he has to wear a cast. Serves him right.” 

Derek watched fondly as Stiles talked. He liked listening to him. Derek mentally scolded himself for thinking like that. 

His sisters words were still fresh in his mind and he hadn't talked to her since the opening. He had sent her a text but she had yet to reply to him. 

“How was the rest of your day?” Derek asked. 

“It was good Jackson and Danny came back, Danny got me a new keyboard and headset for my Dragon.

“Whats that?” Derek interrupted him   
“Oh it’s really cool. I can talk into my computer and it will type what I'm saying. It works great for school. Jackson that jackass got me like 12 silent movies!.” 

Derek laughed. He didn’t mean to but it was funny. 

“You think that’s funny sour wolf!” Stiles said   
“No” Derek said still laughing

Stiles laughed with him before his smile softened. “It’s nice to hear you laugh”   
Derek did his best not to read into that. Derek didn’t want to think about what would happen if he aloud himself to think that way. 

Stiles smiled and placed his fingers on the flowers that were starting to wilt. He whispered something and ran his hand up the stem. The flowers perked up and regained there color. 

Derek stared in amazement.   
“How do you do that!” Stiles jumped obviously focused on what he was doing.   
“Oh um, just something my mom taught me. She said it’s a gift we have or had on her part.” 

Derek just hummed 

“It’s cool though right! Thats why Amaury likes me so much. That and I know which flowers smell best together.” 

Derek pushed his eyebrows together. It was cool, really cool actually but Derek had never heard of anything like it. He wondered if Deaton still lived down here.

“It is cool, it’s weird” Derek said watching Stiles fluffy out the flowers. 

“Stiles turned and smile brightly. “Come on lets do the ones in the dining room!” Derek followed the happy happy human out of the room. 

It was nice watching him work. It seemed so domestic like, he lived here too. Derek shook that thought out of his head. Lately thoughts like that had been coming more often. 

“SO” Stiles said turning around. “What are you making me for dinner” 

Derek pulled his eyes together and pushed Stiles out of the way. “What makes you think I'm cooking for you?” 

Stiles laughed and grabbed onto Derek’s arm and followed him out to the kitchen. Stiles took his normal spot on the counter and talked while Derek made pizza. They ate and Alison came to get Stiles around 9 because Scott couldn't drive with his foot in the cast. 

Derek was sad to see Stiles leave but he was also relieved. He was getting to used to the boy being around. The days that he didn't come over felt wrong. Like something was missing. Derek wanted to curl up in a ball and never move. When Stiles finally realized that Derek was not a good person and left it was going to crush him. 

Derek could have stayed in that position all night but his phone rang. Derek rolled off the couch and looked at it. 

It was his sister. Derek growled. This was the worst possible time for her to call. 

“Hello” He said gruffly   
“Derek we need to talk”   
Derek ran his hand over his face. He thought they had already talked.   
“What.” he said having no patients   
“Look, I know that your mad at me and I get why and I’m sorry.” Laura said to him. She sounded apologetic but Derek didn’t want to take his chances. 

“Your sorry?” He questioned. “Yes, I’m sorry. I still don't think it’s right for you to be friends with him but I over reacted.” 

Derek didn’t say anything he just malled the word friends over in his head. It felt wrong. The word didn't fit right.   
“It’s ok” Derek said. And it was, he understood where is sister was coming from. 

“I just don't want to see you get hurt again, and I know how you are. You attach yourself to these people and then you're devastated when they leave you… It’s hard to see you like that.” Laura sighed.   
“Derek I love you and I just want whats best for you. Stiles is young and still has a whole life ahead of him. He’s going to move and go to college.” 

“We're just friends.” Derek said dumbly   
“I know just as well as you do that, that’s not true.” 

Derek swallowed. Laura knew him too well, and Derek had a nasty habit of wearing his heart on his sleeve. 

Derek’s silence was enough to tell the truth. 

“Please be careful Derek I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Derek said softly before hanging up the phone. He wanted to be mad at Laura, to call her back and yell at her but he knew she was right. Derek fell in love with every person who showed him the least bit of kindness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. I was dog sitting for my aunt and then I realized that I still don't actually have a plot for this story. 
> 
> I think I got one though. This story might end up being like 50 chapters long.... I hope you all stick around but, If not that's cool.


	15. firsts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO I'm not to happy with how everything went down but I was having trouble writing this chapter. It's not to bad. I hope you all enjoy it. I really like straight forward Stiles.

Derek didn't sleep that night. He couldn't get Laura’s words out of his head. Derek new he cared about Stiles more than he should. He couldn't bring himself to say it though, or even think it. Five months and he was already ready to spend is life the human. 

Derek walked up to his room and shed his clothing. He needed to take a shower and try and clear his head. He was starting to feel panicky at the thought of not having Stiles with him. 

Derek hadn't even realized how much Stiles had changed him until he thought about life without him. The changes weren't drastic or life altering but, they were still a step. 

Stiles had gotten Derek out of his shell even if it was just for a short period of time.   
 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The shower had felt nice and it gave Derek some times to think. He thought again about just leaving but he couldn’t. He wasn't strong enough. 

Derek spent the rest of the night working on the wood sculpture. It had taken the basic shape of a boy and a wolf. 

Derek’s hands seemed to work against him. They carved what they wanted never seeking permission from the wolf. 

Derek kicked some wood shaving out of the way and found his laptop. If he was going to sculpt something for his human he was going to do it right. He spent the next hour or so online looking for braille books and things to help him out. 

He wanted Stiles to be able to read the name. 

Derek ordered almost $600 on books but he knew it was worth it. If he was going to have a blind friend he might as well learn how to read like him. He wasn't sure how it would be helpful but it seemed like the right thing to do. 

Derek spent some time cleaning up the room. He was starting to regret not making the art room outside but at the time it had seemed like a good idea. 

When the room was clean he left to walk around the house. He walked out the back door, stripped and shifted. The sun was just coming up and the air smelt amazing. Derek always liked the mornings. 

The run was nice but he still had no idea what he was going to do about Stiles. ‘Maybe I should just do nothing’ He thought to himself. ‘Stiles will leave when he’s ready’

The thought was sad but also oddly comforting. Derek still had a shred of hope that Stiles would love him back and not leave.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a week later that Stiles told Derek his friends wanted him over for dinner. Derek cringed. He really did not want to go to dinner with Stiles and his friends. 

“Please Derek.” Stiles said over the phone. 

Derek moved the phone and took a few deep breaths before brining it back up to his ear. “Fine. What time.” 

He could almost see Stiles cheering and it made him smile. “Tomorrow at 6.” Stiles said happily. As much as Derek didn't like people he still wanted to be part of Stiles life in anyway he could. 

“Ok” Derek said gruffly. 

“Cool, I'll have Allison drop me off at your place tomorrow after school, bye Derek.” Stiles said happily hanging up. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Derek stood in front of his mirror. He didn't know what he was suppose to wear but he felt dumb asking. The wolf growled at the pants he was holding and left the room. 

He wanted to call Laura and talk to her about it but he knew that she would just disapprove and that was the last thing he needed right now. 

Derek was pacing in living room when there was a knock. He shook himself out of his funk and opened the door. Stiles stood there nicely dressed in a dark gray blazer and a black shirt. Derek tried not to stare. 

“Hey!” Stiles said happily “Look what I did for Thor” Derek looked down and laughed. Thor had a deep red bow tie on and his harness looked brand new and shiny black. 

“He looks very nice.” Derek said letting the two in. 

“So what are you wearing?” Stiles asked innocently. Derek tensed up again.   
“I don’t know…” 

 

Stiles worried his lip between his teeth. “Do you have like a dress shirt and jeans? Lydia put the dinner together so it’s going to be kinda fancy.” 

Derek lifted his lip and made a soft angry noise. 

“Come on sour wolf it’s not that bad.” Stiles said with a laugh. Derek sighed “Hold on” Derek said running up the stairs. 

He pulled a tan sweater out and a pair of dark grey dress pants and some boat shoes. It would have to do. 

He quickly got dressed and ran back down stairs. 

“Alright, I found somethings.” He told Stiles who had taken his seat on couch. Stiles smiled and stood up walking to Derek. He held out his hand and grab at Derek’s arm. 

“Oh soft.” Stiles said with a smile. “What color is it?”   
“It’s just tan” Derek said blushing at the attention 

“I bet you look great.” Stiles said looking at him softly. “Thanks” was all Derek could say. 

Stiles blushed and looked away, but he left his hand on Derek’s arm. 

“We should probably head out.” Derek said to break the silence “Lydia doesn't like it when you're late.” 

Stiles laughed “That’s true. Oh I have directions on my phone to give you.” Stiles pulled out his phone and handed it to Derek. “If you just push the button on the side and then slide up the directions are right there.” 

“Alright, lets go.” Derek said walking out front. Stiles followed behind him with Thor. Derek opted to take the truck, he didn't think Thor would have enough space in the Camaro and he really didn't want dog hair all over the seats. 

It took about half an hour to get to the restaurant. The place looked nice from the outside. It was a big two story building with balcony seating on both floors. The pillars in the front were wrapped in fairy lights and the whole place smelt like warm bread. 

“This place smells amazing!” Stiles exclaimed happily taking a deep breath. “I can smell everything and I’m lovin in.” Derek laughed and helped get Thor out of the truck. 

Stiles grabbed his dog and a pair of sunglasses ‘so people knew he was blind’ before walking over to Derek and slipping his hand into Derek’s. 

The wolf froze but Stiles just tightened his hand. “Is this ok?” He asked. “Yeah, it’s fine” Derek said trying to keep calm. It wasn't just Stiles hand that was making him tense. He could see the inside of the restaurant and it was filled with people.

“Relax Derek” Stiles said rubbing his thumb along Derek’s hand. “It’s not that bad and I told Lydia to get us a table kind of out of the way.” 

Derek let out a breath. That kind of took some of the pressure off and being close to Stiles made him relax a bit. 

They walked threw the open doors Thor in tow, Stiles still holding on to Derek. 

Derek could see all the people staring at Stiles and him. He felt bad for the boy. It was probably like this all the time for him. 

“Table for two?” The greeter asked when they approached the podium. “actually” Stiles said stepping up “We’re meeting people here, under the name Lydia.” 

“Right this way” The greeter said. They walked around to the back of the restaurant where a large table was sat. Derek recognized most of the faces from the party but there were three people he had never seen before. 

“Stiles!” Scott yelled jumping up from his spot next to Allison. 

“Hi Scott” Stiles laughed wrapping his friend in a hug. Derek missed his hand. “Hi Derek” Scott said letting go of Stiles.”I’m glad you could come” Derek just nodded but Scott didn’t seem to mind. 

“I saved you a seat next to me.” Scott said to Stiles. They took their seats. Both Stiles and Derek were set at the end of the table. Derek was glad, he had been worried that he would get stuck between two people. Thor took his spot on the floor looking ready an alert.   
Allison reached over to get Derek’s attention. “I know you've met most of the people here but I just want to introduce you to the rest of the people” She said sweetly “This is Danny” She said pointing to a boy with dimples and short dark hair. “and next to him is Jackson” It took everything Derek had not to growl at him. “and this is Erica” She said pointing to a tall blonde. 

“Hello” He said as nicely as he could. They all waved except jackson who snorted and mumbled out ‘too old to hang out with us it’s creepy’ Derek smirked, if only Jackson knew he could hear him. 

Derek could feel someone staring at him, he slowly turned his head to see Lydia looking at him judgmentally. “I approve” She said looking him up and down. 

“Well I can die happy now” Derek said sarcastically. Lydia huffed but a few other people laughed. It made him feel a bit more comfortable. 

“So, what do you do?” Danny asked turning towards him. “I’m an artist, mostly sculptures.” Derek said truthfully “I just opened up a gallery here.” Derek felt like he could almost hear peoples heads turn. 

Scott was the first one to speak “for as much as he talks about you he never really tells us anything” 

“HEY” Stiles yelled smacking his friend and blushing. Derek laughed at the exchange. “So are you working on anything new?” Isaac asked looking intrigued. Maybe these people weren’t that bad. 

“Yes, but I don't know when it will be ready.” Isaac nodded. The conversation took off from there. Derek mostly just listened to people talk about school. Jackson and Danny talked a little bit about their trip it was nice. 

Derek didn't say much after that but he did watch Stiles. It was nice to see the human with friends. The smile that graced his face didn't seem to leave all night and it made Derek happy. 

They ordered food and Lydia forced everyone to share some dish that was apparently ‘the best thing you will ever taste’ 

People started clearing out after about 2 hours. Soon it was just Stiles and Derek left.   
“You ready to head out?” Stiles asked standing up and grabbing Thor. Stiles held out his hand. 

“You gotta help me out of here.” He said with a smile. Derek chuckled but grabbed the boys hand. 

Stiles was smiling but he looked tense and uncomfortable. “Are you ok?” Derek asked when they got outside. 

Stiles took a deep breath and turned to face Derek, taking off his sunglasses. The human worried his lip between his teeth and moved his head forward placing his lips quickly against Derek’s before pulling away. 

“Well you weren't going to do it.” Stiles said when Derek didn’t say anything. Derek couldn't move. It’s not like he didn't want Stiles to kiss him but he didn’t expect it. 

“Derek?” Stiles said starting to sound worried. “Was that not ok because I just assumed that you-“ 

“No.” Derek said “It was fine I just didn’t expect it.” Stiles laughed. “I knew you liked me!” 

“Stiles I’m-“ Derek started but the human cut him off “Old.. I know but I’m an adult now and secondly we have been over this age thing.” 

“people will talk” Derek tried 

“What people you never go outside, besides we are both old enough to make a decision without the approval of other people. If you don’t want to be in a relationship with me then that’s fine but don’t play it off like this.” Stiles was starting to get angry. Derek felt bad. 

Of course he wanted to be with Stiles, Derek shook his head. He told himself that he would just let what happens happen and that’s what he was going to do. Stiles was the best thing that had ever happened to him and he wasn't just going to give that up. 

“Yeah I want it.” he finally said. 

“Want what?” Stiles pushed. 

“To be with you.” 

The smile on Stiles face was the most beautiful thing Derek had ever seen and it was so worth the pain that would come later on.

They got into Derek’s truck and Stiles reached his hand over to grab Derek’s. Derek blushed it was a small gesture but it meant everything to the wolf. 

Stiles talked all the way to his house and Thor snored lightly in the back. Derek was sad to see Stiles go but it was late and he had school in the morning. 

Derek fell right asleep when he got home. He would probably regret this later, and Laura would be mad but right now all he could think about was how happy Stiles made him. And after everything he had been through, he deserved to be happy.


	16. kate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the short chapter. I just wanted to get the Kate thing out of the way. Next chapter will be there first real date with more kisses *u* I hope I did ok, I know it's not perfect but I don't think it's too bad. 
> 
> I actually had a lot of trouble writing it.

Derek felt like he was walking on air. He hadn't ever felt this happy. His last relationship had been all about rebellion and while at the time he thought he loved Kate she had taking his trust and ruined his life. 

It was only noon and Stiles had to work tonight. Derek wasn't sure what he was going to do with himself for the rest of the day. He felt anxious and excited.   
Derek pulled himself off the couch and up to his art room. He felt like doing something a little different. 

Derek opened his closet and started pulling out his acrylics. Today was a day for painting. He found his canvas and chose a few bigger brushes before he began. 

He used mostly reds and blues on painting. He felt calmer with each brush stroke. Every new color left him feeling more relaxed. 

Derek wiped a hand across his forehead leaving a trail of paint. His new piece was coming along nicely. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Derek didn't realize how late it was until he heard a knock on his door. He dropped the brushes in water and ran down the stairs. 

Stiles stood at his door Thor in one hand and flowers in the other. 

“I brought you flowers” Stiles said dumbly holding them out. Derek blushed. 

“What are they?” Derek asked as he ushered them inside. 

“There primrose’s. They normally come in a pot but I figured I’d just fill the vase with them if that’s alright.” 

“Yeah.” 

Stiles walked over to the coffee table and and removed the older flowers to replace them. Derek watched Stiles walk to the door and lay the old flowers on his porch. 

“I’m going to dry them later” He said shutting the door and walking back to the couch to sit. 

“So how was your day?” Stiles asked calmly looking in Derek’s direction. The wolf didn't say anything. He no longer felt clam and relaxed. 

He was feeling nervous and worried. 

“Der are you ok?” Stiles asked sounding worried.

Derek was starting to panic. Stiles stood up quickly and grabbed at him. 

“The last relationship I was in didn’t end so well.” Derek said in a rush. Stiles gaze softened.   
“Do you want to talk about it?” 

“No” 

“Oh”

“But I should” Derek said sadly   
Stiles waited patiently for Derek to talk. 

“The last relationship I was in was with this girl Kate, she…she’s the reason my family is dead.” 

Stiles eyes widened and Derek felt sick. He was going to ruin this relationship before it even started but Stiles needed to know. He would rather the human leave him now then 6 months down the road when Derek was really in deep. 

“What happened!?” Stiles asked sounding concerned. Derek laughed bitterly at the memory. 

“I was young and I loved her, so I told her all the family secretes I told her about us being werewolf's and I told her about are strengths and weaknesses.” Derek scoffed “Turns out she was a hunter. She used everything I told her against us.” Derek hung his head in shame. Telling the story felt like reliving the story and it hurt. 

Derek could smell Stiles anger. “Stiles I’m-“ 

“That Bitch!” Stiles said angrily cutting the wolf off. Derek’s head shot up. This had not been the reaction he was expecting. 

“Derek I'm so sorry that happened to you.” Stiles said doing his best to look him in the eyes. 

“It’s fine, it was my fault, you don't have to pretend to be upset for me. I know what I did.” 

Stiles gasped and looked sad. “Derek it wasn't your fault! You thought you could trust her!” 

Derek shook his head “Can we just drop it right now. Just wanted you to know about my last relationship before you found out some other horrible way.” 

“Ok” Stiles said dropping it. “If it makes you feel any better I've never been in a relationship ever. So I have no idea what I'm doing. Everything I know is from old movies Ruthann Nordin books” 

Derek laughed at that. “Alright” He said starting to cheer up. 

“Next week is my last week of school and friday is my graduation… do you want to come? You can say no!” Stiles hurried to say. “I mean that might be creepy I don't know I mean we've been friends for a long time so It can't be that creepy but-“ 

Derek had to cut him off again from his rambling

“Sorry” Stiles said sheepishly “I ramble when I get nervous.”   
“I know” Derek said fondly “I’ll be there” 

“Really!” Stiles said excitedly “Great! Now cook me food I’m starving!” Derek growled but got up anyways.


	17. The date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know Derek is a little weird but I like to think that this is what he would be like if he found an outlet for his anger, and all that was left was the scared, nervous wolf. He was hurt pretty badly and that's just not something you get over. 
> 
> Derek's biggest weakness is also his greatest virtue.
> 
> This has nothing to do with this chapter I just wanted to say it. It needed to be said. I hope you all like this chapter it took me awhile to write.
> 
> !!!!!!!!!!!NO UPDATE TOMORROW!!!!!!!

Derek was passing back and forth again. He wanted to take Stiles out on a real date but he didn't know what to do. 

“Amaury’s!” Derek said out loud. He picked up his keys and left. The wolfs palms felt sweaty as he drove. He needed to do this right. 

He pulled out his phone and called Stiles, it was only three but he hoped the boy was out of school. 

“Hello” Stiles cheery voice said. Derek just breathed heavily into the phone.  
‘this is helpful’ he thought to himself. 

“Derek use your words” Stiles said calmly. 

“Do you want to go out with me!” Derek said in a rush. Stiles laughed at him “I thought we already talked about this” 

Derek growled. “I mean tonight” 

“Of course I do sour wolf, what time?”  
Derek let out a sigh of relief. He was still thinking Stiles would say no and turn him down. 

“4?” He asked wanting to make sure his human was free.  
“4 sounds perfect, do you want Scott to drop me off somewhere?” 

“No, I’ll come get you, If that’s ok.” 

“Yeah it’s fine” Stiles said. “I’ll be ready, bye sour wolf”  
“Bye Stiles” Derek said softly. 

Derek was still nervous but his palms were no longer sweaty and he could breath. He pulled up in front of Amelia’s and jumped out. He wanted to get the best flowers he could for Stiles. 

Derek opened the door and was greeted by an angry Amaury. 

“What do you want?” The french man said angrily. Anger Derek could deal with. 

“I need to get flowers for Stiles. I want to get him something he really loves and I need your help.” 

Amaury placed a finger on Derek’s chest and wolf growled harshly “You be careful with him!” the man said. 

“I have seen far to many people hurt him and I am not going to let him get hurt again. He deserves much better than that. Better than you just using him!” Amaury said looking stern and confident. 

Derek’s eyes softened. 

“I’m not using him,” Derek wanted to be upset that Amaury would even think that but he was mostly just glad that Stiles had someone looking out for him. 

Amaury sighed and took a step back “Come, I will help you.” 

Derek followed the french man around through the back of the store where they stopped in front of a large group of brightly colored flowers. 

“This is what you will get him” 

“What are they?” Derek asked reaching out to touch one. Amaury slapped his hand. Derek growled but moved. 

“They are Frangipani. It’s his favorite flower. He says they remind him of home and safety.” 

Derek nodded. He watched Amaury pull some up and wrap them tightly in a blue binding. The bouquet was mostly pink and white but there was some blue thrown in there and it looked beautiful. 

“How much?” Derek asked when they were back at the front. 

“You will pay me by not hurting Stiles” the man said to him. Derek’s eyes went wide as Amaury shoved the flowers at him. 

“Got it!”  
“Got it.” Derek replied. He turned and left feeling fidgety. The drive to Stiles how seemed to take forever. 

His heart was racing and his palms were getting sweaty again. Derek kept glancing over at the flowers to make sure they were there. If he was being honest this was his first date. Hime and Kate had never done anything like this, ever. And after that he never went out. He didn't even have a friend until Stiles came along. 

Derek pulled up in front of Stiles house. This was it. He got out and knocked on the door. Derek was taken back when the Sheriff opened the door and not Stiles, He had only met the Sheriff twice and he had kind of forgotten about him. 

Derek could feel himself start to shake. The sheriff laughed and placed a hand on Derek’s shoulder. 

“Calm down! you look like you're ready to pass out.” Derek willed his body to calm down and his heart to slow. 

“Come in.” The sheriff said. They walked through the house and into the living room. It looked exactly like it did for the party but with no balloons or streamers. 

“So what are you guys doing to night?” The sheriff asked picking a beer up off the table. 

“I don’t know yet.” Derek said stiffly. The sheriff smiled “You can relax I’m not going to threaten you. I trust Stiles and I don't really know you but Stiles is an adult and if he trust you then I trust you.” The sheriff said reassuringly. 

Derek relaxed a little but he still was nervous. “I just don't know what we are going to do tonight.” Derek said truthfully. “I didn't plan this very well” The sheriff laughed and Derek could see where Stiles got his smile from. “He won't care. You could take that kid Walmart and he would be happy.” 

Derek smiled. The Sheriff was right. As long as Stiles had someone to talk to he was pretty much happy anywhere. 

“And I see you got him his favorite flower, that’s a good start.” 

Derek looked down at the bouquet. 

“They remind him of his mother.” The sheriff said sadly. Before Derek could say anything Stiles came down the stairs Thor in tow. 

The Sheriff smiled at Derek before leaving the room. “Bye dad” Stiles called as they walked past each other. The sheriff pointing his son in the right direction. 

“Hi Derek” Stiles said brightly. 

“Here” Derek said shoving the flowers at Stiles. The human laughed but took them. “So romantic” Stiles said 

“Thank you Derek, these are my favorite.” Stiles took a deep breath through his nose. 

“I know I got Amaury’s help.” Derek said with a blush. “Really!” Stiles said a little to loudly. “But he hates you!” Derek smirked. 

“Not really.” Stiles gave him a look but didn't ask. “SO! Where are we going.” Stiles said placing the flowers down and walking to the door. 

“I don't know yet.” Derek said walking out the door. 

“Come on” Stiles said walking the opposite direction of his car. “I have an idea” 

“Where are you going?” Derek asked feeling confused. “We” Stiles clarified. “Are going to get coffee. 

“It’s almost 5 o'clock at night!” Derek exclaimed following the boy down the rode. Stiles pulled out and extendable walking stick and shook it open. 

“I know but I love this place and it’s quite.” The quite did sound promising so Derek didn’t say anything else. He did feel a little bad though. This was supposed to be him taking Stiles out. He had wanted to do this for him but this worked too. 

The walk was a comfortable quiet. Thor walked in front of Stiles and Stiles quietly counted steps. It only took about 5 minutes to get there and Derek was relieved to see that it was in fact a small coffee shop. Aside from two workers there was only 3 other people in it. 

“This looks nice” Derek said truthfully.  
“I’m glad you like it” Stiles said with a soft smile. Derek walked ahead and opened to door for Stiles and Thor. 

“Stiles!” He heard one of the baristas call. “Hi Tory” Stiles said with a wave. “Is Michael here?” 

“Right here!” A man said coming from around the corner. Both people walked up to them. The girl, Tory ran her hand along Stiles arm before hugging him. 

“How are you! I haven't seen you in almost to weeks.” Derek was starting to feel uncomfortable. 

“I’m good. I’ve just been super busy. It’s finals week and so I spend most of my time at school now.” 

“Oh finals.” Michael said. “And then you graduate” Stiles laughed  
“Yep next friday is my graduation.” 

“What about after that?”  
“No idea yet.” 

“Who is this?!” Tory said finally acknowledging Derek. 

Stiles smiled grinned “This is my boyfriend Derek!” Derek heart fluttered at that word. They all looked at him. 

Tory and Michael looked a little skeptical. “Nice to meet you” they both said. Derek nodded. 

“We’re going to go sit down but can you bring my usual and..?” Stiles looked up at Derek. “Black coffee he said. 

Stiles laughed. “And a black coffee.” 

“Of course we can Tory” said sweetly. “Come on Derek this way.” Stiles walked them to a table in the back along the window.  
“This is my favorite spot.” Stiles said taking a seat. Derek followed suit. “it’s nice” 

“I like this place because they let me take off Thor’s vest so he can have a cookie.” Stiles said bending down to remove the harness and vest from his dog. 

“Can he not eat with it on?” 

“Nope, when he’s wearing this, he’s on duty and needs to act a certain way but as soon as I take it off, he knows he’s off duty and doesn’t have to be ready and alert. It’s cool right!” 

“It’s neat.” Derek said with a smile. “So how was school?” He asked hoping to hear his human talk more. He liked listening to him. 

“Oh man!” It. was. great! So remember how a while ago Jackson tripped me in the lunch room and made me spill my food everywhere.” 

“Yeah” 

“Well” Still said drawing the word out. “Today I got Lydia's help and we superglued all his cloths to the locker room floor and he couldn't get them up!” Derek laughed with his human. 

Stiles was so mean sometimes and he liked that about him. He was tough and he could give it as good as he got it. if not better. 

“Did you get in trouble?” Derek asked. He was still smiling and it felt nice to smile this much. He had never had a reason to smile but now he found himself doing often. 

“They threatened to not let me walk but there not going to do anything. It’s too close to the end of the year and my grades are perfect.” 

Derek hummed but before he could say anything Tory came over with two coffees, one Caramel Macchiato and one black coffee and three cookies on a tray. 

“Here you are” She said sweetly to Stiles. Stiles smiled as she handed him the coffee. Tory sat the coffee down in front of Derek and frowned at him before leaving. 

“I don't think she likes me.” Derek said softly. Stiles laughed and kicked his leg softly. “it’s probably because you're so grumpy.” 

“I am not grumpy” Derek said with a soft growl. 

“You're frowning right now! I can tell” 

Derek kicked Stiles back harder but smiled. Stiles laughed. 

“I like being with you” Stiles said after his laughter calmed down. “Even if you are a grumpy werewolf with no hobbies.” 

“I have hobbies!” Derek said defensively.  
“Painting and running are not hobbies.” 

“Yes they are” Derek grumbled. 

“I like being with you too.” Derek told him, blushing. Stiles locked his foot around Derek’s and they both blushed. 

“What did you do today?” Stiles asked. Derek hesitated “Did you paint and run!” 

Derek didn't say anything “You totally did! Derek you need to get out more” Derek just glared at Stiles. “Don't glare at me you know it’s true.” Stiles said pointedly. Derek stopped glaring, he was right but there was nothing for him to do at the moment.

“Painting and sculpting are my work. I have to do those things. Besides, you know I don't like being around people.” 

Stiles sighed but smiled “I know, once I’m out of school we will do more stuff together.” Derek liked the sound of that. 

“Are we dating?” Derek asked. He suddenly felt embarrassed. Stiles broke a cookie in half and gave it to Thor. 

“I hope so because i've been telling people we are.” Stiles told him truthfully.  
“And your dad is ok with it? He was fine today when we talked but-“ 

“You’re worried I know, my dad is fine with it. Most of my friends are 30 year old drag queens. Nothing scares him anymore.” 

Derek chucked. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They finished their coffee and cookies and Stiles put the harness and vest back on Thor, who immediately stood up straight. 

Stiles waved goodbye as they left grabbing Derek’s hand. It was nice to hold Stiles had again. He was warm and he felt nice to Derek. 

Stiles smiled at him as they walked down the street. He didn’t pull out his walking stick this time. Instead he just held onto Derek trusting him. 

“What time is it?” Stiles asked.  
“Almost 6:30, it’s not even dark yet.” 

Stiles worried his lip between his teeth. “Do you want to go see a movie?” There is a movie theater in the mall and I kind of want to see the new Thor. Action movies aren’t really the easiest to watch because there’s not a lot of talking but I love the comics so I have to see the movie.” 

“Ok, but lets take my car.” Stiles nodded and continued walking. Thor walked in front of them keeping an eye on the road ahead. 

Stiles didn't let go of Derek’s hand the whole walk home, he continued to hold it in the car and all the way to the theater. It was nice. 

No one had ever held his hand and he didn't realize that something so small could mean so much. The wolf in him long to be closer to his human. 

Derek ran his thumb gently over Stiles hand and the blind boy smiled softly. Stiles talked more on the way to the theater. He talked mostly about things that didn't make since to Derek, like photosynthesis and that smell that books have. 

It was interesting. 

Derek bought their tickets and they went inside. It was still completely light inside the theater and there were only 3 people. 

Derek was relieved. He hadn't been to a movie in years. Last time he went he had a panic attack and almost wolfed out in front of everyone. He had to have his sister come and get him. 

Even now Derek was feeling kind of shaky. “Relax” Stiles whispered just loud enough for him to here. Derek willed his body to calm down. 

Derek turned back to Stiles. “Sorry” He said “I know most people like to sit at the top but I have to sit in the very first row. I can’t climb these stairs and Thor needs room.” Stiles said placing a hand on his dog’s head. 

Derek had never been so relieved. Sitting at the top was bad. To many people sat up there and it made him uncomfortable. 

“That’s perfect” he said. “Wait! Really!” Stiles looked shocked “Normally people hate that! sometime just I sit at the bottom and everyone else goes up top.” 

Derek raised an eyebrow. “That’s not nice.” 

“I don't mind really.” But Derek could see that he did. He was starting to understand what Amaury told him. They walked to the very front and Derek led both Stiles and the Thor down to the end of the aisle away from the intrench.  
The lights had started to dim as they got situated. “Oh I'm an idiot!” Stiles said a little too loudly. “We forgot snack food!. Stiles looked distraught and angry. 

Derek laughed “what do you want? I'll go get us something.” 

Stiles beamed up at him “Popcorn with lots of that powder cheese on it, cherry coke and some sour candy.” Stiles said excitedly 

“Alright, I’ll be back.” Derek walked out of the theater and to the concession stand. Derek huffed, there was a long line and he really didn't want to wait. He thought about just going back but he didn’t want to disappoint Stiles. 

The line took almost 10 minutes and then he still had to order. 

15 minutes later Derek was walking back into the theater and right on time. 

“Dude where were you!?” Stiles asked. “The line was really long sorry.” Derek said handing the boy his food. 

Stiles placed his soda down and handed Derek the popcorn. “You hold it so we can share.” Stiles whispered. 

Derek took it. The movie started and they were both silent. Half way into the movie Stiles leaned over and pressed up against Derek clumsily searching for his hand. 

Derek placed his palm open and Stiles grabbed it. “What’s happening?” Stiles asked quietly nodding towards the screen. 

“Thor thinks Jane’s dead.” Stiles gasped “She’s not waking up” Derek continued. 

They watched the rest of the movie in silence. Stiles made them stay till the very end of the credits because “there is always more in a marvel movie Derek! You can’t just leave.” 

“Wasn’t that good!” Stiles said excitedly. Derek smiled 

“It was ok” 

“ok. OK!” Dude that was the best movie ever! I mean I don't exactly know what was happening but it sounded great!” 

Derek laughed at him and helped Thor get into the car. “YOU WERE GREAT!” Stiles said jumping in the car and pointing at Thor. The dog sniffed happily. 

“This was the best date ever, thank you Derek.” Stiles said looking at Derek. 

“Your welcome” Derek said softly. 

Stiles pulled out his phone. “text Scott…” The phone beeped “Dude Derek just took me to see Thor exclamation it was so good best date ever exclamation send.”  
Stiles put his phone away and looked sheepishly at Derek. “Texting isn't very private when you're blind.” 

“It’s fine” 

Derek could see Stiles house and he was getting sad. He didn't want to let Stiles go. This date had actually gone better than planned and Derek didn't want it to end. 

They pulled up to the house and Derek pulled Thor out and watched Stiles take his harness and vest off. As soon as the gear was off Thor started running and Stiles laughed. 

“He loves this part of the day. It’s hard work being a seeing eye dog.” Stiles said with wide eyes. Derek laughed and mumbled out a yeah. 

Stiles look at Derek reached out his hand. “Can I-“ 

“Anything you want” Derek told him being honest. Stiles fumbled for a second before placing a hand on Derek’s face. He ran his fingers over Derek’s face thumbing at his hairline. Derek selfishly leaned into the touch. 

‘God it feels nice” He thought to himself. Stiles moved his hand and ran finger over Derek’s lips before leaning in. 

Stiles placed his lips on Derek’s. Derek wrapped an arm around the humans waist and pulled him closer. Stiles moaned and Derek took the chance to deepen the kiss. 

Derek forgot how good kissing felt. It felt amazing to be this close to his human. Derek moved his tongue to wrap around the boy once before pulling away. 

Stiles looked breathless and Derek had never felt better. 

“Best first kiss ever!” Stiles said happily  
“What about at the restaurant? Derek asked 

“That one doesn't count, it wasn't a real kiss.” 

Derek laughed and pecked Stiles on the lips happily. “You have to go it’s almost 11 and you have school in the morning. 

“Right” Stiles said looking dazed but happy. “I'll see you tomorrow, bye Derek!” Stiles said with a wave. 

Derek watched him and Thor go inside. Derek smiled and drove off. Stiles looked back, ‘maybe Stiles won’t leave’ he thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *PLEASE READ* 
> 
> Derek has social anxiety. Really, really bad social anxiety. I do not have social anxiety so I hope I'm getting that across. I have other anxieties and I know how crippling they can be when I'm not taking my medication. 
> 
> Derek doesn't take anything or do anything to help himself that's why sometimes he's so odd. I hope I'm getting that across but I don't know. So I hope this gives some clarification.


	18. the hug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW, Not going to lie to you. I feel like this is the worst chapter I've written so far.... 
> 
> I don't even know what's going on I'm so discombobulated at the moment. I don't feel well again. I get sick a lot because I don't have an immune system (GO ME) 
> 
> Derek is a fairly well known artist and his artwork goes for a lot of money. I may be over shooting it a bit but I'm not sure. My art usually sells for like $20 so...

Derek could still feel Stiles lips on his when he got home. He could still feel the human body pressed up against him. 

Derek whined low in his throat. He shouldn't be thinking this way. 

He had spent so much time pretending to not like the boy that he forgot how many feeling he had about him. Derek striped out of his clothes and walked up the stairs. 

He needed to get Stiles sent off of him. He could feel it around him engulfing his every thought. The wolf in him moaned and Derek did the same. 

He couldn't take it anymore. He could feel himself grow hard against his will.

Derek launched himself on his bed and tore his boxers off. He needed this. Needed to pretend. 

“Stiles” he murmured softly into the pillow as he stroked himself to full hardness. Derek moved his hand slowly along his shaft. Loving the way his hand fit around his cock. 

He knew he shouldn't be thinking about Stiles but he couldn't help it. He ran a hand down his chest and over is nipple, rolling it. “Stiles” he said louder this time “Please.” 

Derek ran his thumb over his slit and let out a soft whine as he tugged at his foreskin. The slight pull made him grunt. Derek lifted his head to watch himself, Pretending that it was Stiles hand not his own. He pushed his hand down and watched the tip of his cock come into view. 

Derek pictured Stiles laid out, breathless as he worked him open. He could almost hear the human beg for more. Derek whined at the image of Stiles on all fours. Derek’s fingers inside of him; opening him up getting him ready for Derek’s cock. 

 

He needed to come. It was too much for the wolf.   
Derek moved faster and thrust his hips up to meet his hand. He let out a deep growl as he came. Stiles’ name on his lips

He laid his head down and tried to calm his breathing. Derek ran and hand through the come on his stomach. He felt gross and almost ashamed that he had thought of Stiles that way. 

He needed to take a shower and clear his head. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Derek woke the next morning feeling slightly embarrassed about the night before. He shook it off. Stiles didn't have to know about it. He was the only one who new. 

Derek decided clothes were not needed and he ran down the stairs to make himself some coffee. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Derek shifted and ran out his back door. He wanted to talk to someone about Stiles. He wanted to tell someone about how happy he was and how happy Stiles had made him. 

Derek cursed himself for not making friends before coming here. The only people besides Stiles he had was his sister and her family. 

The awkwardness from last night was gone and Derek was left with that happy feeling that he got every time he thought about his human. The wolf flopped down near the creek that he loved so much and placed his paws in the water. It was getting hotter outside and the cool water felt nice in his fur. 

At some point he would probably come down here for a swim. Derek stood and waded in the creek for awhile before picking himself up and heading home. It was probably almost noon and he still needed to finish the panting he had been working on.

Derek ran into the house and shifted back to his human form. He didn’t have much left to do on the painting but he wanted to finish it. 

The wolf threw on some pants and got to work. It didn’t take him long before he was done. He stood back and admired the painting. It was beautiful. 

The way colors moved together to form a picture was one thing that Derek would never get over. 

Derek sighed as his phone began to ring. He had been in such a good mood. 

“Hello” He said angrily.   
“Derek is Clara, We have a potential buyer” Derek perked up at that. 

“Really, for what piece.”   
“One of your abstracts. They said there are willing to go as high as $300,000” 

Derek felt like he was going to pass out. It wasn't the most anyone had bought a piece for but this was from his new gallery and it hadn’t been open that long. 

“Mr.Hale?” Clara questioned   
“I’m here” 

“Right well will we take the offer?” She asked 

“Yes, of course.” Derek said trying to mask his excitement. 

“Excellent then your team will handle the rest. Have a good day Mr. Hale” 

“You too Clara” He said a little too late. Derek felt like jumping. One buyer meant that there would soon be too buyers and maybe he would have one of his new pieces in a bigger museum. He had a few sculptures and one painting in museums already but the more the merrier. 

Without even thinking about it Derek shot a text to Stiles. 

‘I sold a painting today for $300,000-D’ 

Derek almost immediately got a text back. 

‘I’m so proud of you-S’ 

Derek took at inhaled deeply. It had been a long time since someone had been proud of him. He knew that Stiles was probably just saying it to be nice but it still made the wolfs heart swell. 

‘Thank you-D’ He shot back before putting his phone away. 

Derek looked at the clock and realized he still needed to eat. It was late almost 3 and all he had had today was coffee. 

The wolf grabbed an apple and went to his room. He needed to get dressed especially if Stiles was coming over. 

Derek threw on jeans and a red t-shirt. He was hoping that him and Stiles might do something else tonight. Maybe go for a walk or something. 

It was almost 4 when the door bell finally rang. Derek opened the door and a very excited Stiles threw his arms around him. 

“I'm so proud of you Derek! I can't believe you already sold an art piece it’s crazy.” 

Derek was a little shocked but he hugged the boy back. 

“I can't either” 

Stiles pulled back and gave him a weird look. “When is the last time you hugged someone besides the weird hugs you give your sister?” He said doing his best to stair down the wolf. 

Derek thought about it. When had been his last hug. “It’s been a few year.” 

“Define a few years.”

Now Derek felt embarrassed. He didn’t really want to tell Stiles. 

“Maybe 10 or so” Derek cringed saying it out loud. 

“DEREK HALE! There is no way you went ten years without hugging someone. It’s just not possible! I hug at least 4 people everyday. What did you even do back in New York.” 

Derek yanked himself away from Stiles. He was starting to get angry. The wolf already felt embarrassed about his lack of people skills he didn’t need his boyfriend insulting him as well.

“Derek?” Stiles said sounding hurt. “Derek I’m sorry I wasn't trying to make fun of you.” He said sticking his hand out to search for Derek. 

Derek growled but grabbed the boys hand “I’m just- I’m not” The wolf sighed in frustration. 

“Use your words” Stiles said stepping closer to Derek. 

“I’m just not good at this relationship stuff.” 

“Come with me” Stiles said leading Derek to the couch. They sat down and faced each other. 

“What do you mean your not good at this relationship stuff?” Stiles asked. Derek could tell he was trying to be comforting but it was just making the wolf feel weird. He didn’t really want to talk about it but he new that it was something that needed to be done. 

“I told you about Kate already.” Derek said. Stiles laughed. 

“I know you did but what does that have to do with hugging.” Stiles asked placing a hand on Derek’s thigh. 

Derek huffed and blushed “I just thought you were making fun of me.”   
“OH” Stiles said like he had just realized something. 

“Derek I wasn’t making fun of you.. I mean technically I was but I wasn’t trying to do it in a mean way. I was just messing around with you.” 

Derek looked away 

“I’m just as new at this as you are.” Stiles continued “I’m not going to be any good at this either. I mean I was in love with the same girl for like 13 years.” 

“Who?” Derek asked. Stiles laughed and scooted closer to Derek. “What are you doing” Derek said sounding slightly alarmed. 

“Calm down sour wolf, we're just cuddling and it was Lydia.” 

“Cuddling?” Derek questioned. He had never really ‘cuddled’ with anyone. Stiles nodded and wrapped himself up around the wolf. Resting his head on Derek’s shoulder. 

“Yes cuddling. It’s something couples do.” 

“This feels weird.” Derek said doing his best to relax next to Stiles.   
“What does? The cuddling or us being a couple?” 

“Both” Derek stated truthful. 

“You'll get used to it. Now be quiet, I’m going to sleep.” Derek looked down at the boy who now had his eye’s closed. 

“I thought we were going to celebrate.” Derek said with a laugh. 

“We will but tomorrow. I had a long day and I didn't sleep at all last night because I was up studying for finals.” 

“You’re strange.” Derek said fondly kissing the sleeping Stiles on the head.

“You love it”   
Derek laughed and closed his eyes. He could do with a nap himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what am I doing with my life -_- I hope this chapter didn't suck to bad. I feel bad for Derek. The poor guy had no idea what he's doing.


	19. The woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ********** PLEASE READ*********  
> Holy shit! alright this chapter took so fucking long to write! see when I write I don't plan anything out. I just write weeel, I planned this chapter out and it made writing it super hard. 
> 
> I'm so sorry this chapter is so late. I hate doing that to you guys. Now I just finished this chapter and it's 3 am so it might not be as good as I think it is but I like this chapter. 
> 
> It's pure fluff (despite it's ominous title) 
> 
> There will be a new chapter up tomorrow I promise. I really don't like having days where I don't post. 
> 
> OK I can't write kiss scene, I don't know what kissing is like, I've never been kissed (not true but I'm always drunk so..) so bear with me on this one. Alright i'm done rambling. enjoy

When Derek woke up he was slightly confused. He felt stiff and something felt heavy in his lap.

Derek shot his eyes open. It was Stiles and he was on the couch still. Derek swallowed and looked down at the sleeping boy. He had somehow positioned himself so that he was curled in Derek’s lap with his legs over the side of the couch. 

It didn’t look comfortable but Derek wasn't going to move him. Derek ran his hand through his humans short hair. It was getting long. He was going to need a haircut soon. 

The wolf smiled down at the boy. He didn’t realize how nice it was to wake up with someone. 

Stiles licked his lips and opened his eyes slowly. 

“Hi sour wolf” He said voice hoarse from sleep. 

Derek just hummed and continued to rub his head. Stiles blinked a few times before curling his head into Derek’s stomach. 

“What was that?” Derek said when he heard the boy murmur something. Stiles huffed but pulled his head away from the wolf. “I said, I like waking up next to you.” 

Derek blushed. Stiles lifted his hand to Derek’s face and placed it over his cheek. Derek leaned into the touch. A brief though passed his mind about how they were moving quickly but it was soon gone. They had been friends first and that counted for something. 

“You’re so cuddly in the morning.” Stiles said smiling as he said up. “I’m always cuddly” Stiles snorted and buried his face in the wolfs neck. 

“Is it morning?” Stiles asked looking a little confused. “yes but it’s early only 5” 

Stiles jumped up and Derek had to catch him. “What are you doing!” The wolf said sounding alarmed. 

“I love the way it smells in the morning we have to go outside!”   
Derek laughed at his human but helped him out the back door. Derek watched as he took a deep breath and smiled. 

“It’s my favorite part of the day.” Stiles said happily “I love morning. They always smell amazing and I’m always happy for the rest of the day.” 

Stiles stuck his hand out and made a grabby motion. Derek laughed but still grabbed the boys hand. 

“Is the sun coming up?” His human asked 

Derek looked around a bit. “A little but not much.” Stiles hummed “I need to brush my teeth.” 

Derek smiled. He like how Stiles mind changed so quickly. It meant that the wolf didn’t have too talk much. 

Derek pulled his human back into the house and up the stairs into the bigger bathroom. 

“Here” He said handing Stiles a tooth brush. “I just opened it so it’s clean.” 

“Thanks Der.” 

They brushed there teeth with only one catastrophe when Stiles almost spit on Derek’s hand.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“What do you want for breakfast?” Derek asked. Facing Stiles who had taken his set on the couture. 

“I'm fine with eggs” Derek lifted an eyebrow at the boy but pulled out just eggs. 

“SO!” Stiles said swinging his feet happily. “What do you want to do today to celebrate?” 

“Whatever you want.” Derek said softly poring eggs into the pan.   
“Oh No big guy, you're the one who get’s to choose this time. It’s your celebration” Derek grunted. 

He didn’t want to pick. What if Stiles didn’t want to do what he wanted too. 

“Any day now.” His boyfriend said happily. The wolf sighed. 

“I want to go for a run… with you.” It was hard for him to get the words out. Derek turned to face Stiles. The boys eyes were shining.

“Really! With me? Isn't that kind of private.” 

Derek fiddled with his thumbs. It was kind of private but they were dating now and Derek knew he needed to open up. To let Stiles in. 

“Yes but, I want to.” 

Stiles smiled brightly and stuck out both his hands. 

“Come here.” Derek was weary but took the boys hands anyways. He let Stiles pull him between his legs. 

“What are you doing?” 

“WE” Stiles said pointedly “are making out now.” 

“Oh” Derek said blushing. Stiles reached out and grabbed at the wolfs face bringing down closer to his. 

“You gotta help me out here dude I can't see.” 

Derek growled out a “Don’t call me that” but he still brought his lips to the humans. 

Derek parted his mouth and let the younger boy take control. He could feel Stiles smile into the kiss and he did the same. 

Derek ran his tongue over the roof of Stiles mouth and the boy shuddered and pulled away pressing his forehead to Derek’s. 

“I like kissing you.” Derek said matter of factly. Stiles laughed and Derek growled “What.” 

“You’re the only person I know who can make something sweet sound so angry” Stiles began to laugh but Derek silenced him with another kiss. 

The wolf pulled back breathless and licked his lips. “We should probably eat…” Derek said trailing off. 

“Yeah” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
“Come on” Derek said after they were done eating. “It’s light enough out that we can go.” 

Stiles smiled and took the wolfs hand. 

Stiles tripped three times before Derek realized that maybe this wasn't the best idea. 

“Damn it!” Derek said when Stiles almost fell a fourth time. Stiles just laughed at him. “Why are you cussing I’m the one who keeps falling.” 

Derek frowned. He felt bad. He should have thought about his idea better. It’s not that he forgot Stiles was blind it was just that he was used to it not being a problem. His human normally got around just fine but outside was another matter. 

“I didn’t think this through very well” 

Stiles just patted his arm. “It’s fine. I didn’t really think about it either so it’s not like your the only one.” 

“Just-“ Derek looked around the ground for a path with less stuff on it. “walk behind me” He commanded.   
“Yes Sir” Stiles said saluting the wolf before taking a step behind him. Derek grabbed the boys hand and they began to walk again; Derek clearing the path with his feet. 

It only took them 15 minutes to get to the creak and Derek was surprised. He thought that it would take them longer. 

“We’re here” He said gruffly pulling Stiles up next to him. 

“Where is here?”   
Derek felt like smacking himself. He had neglected to tell Stiles anything. If he was being honest with himself he felt like a bad boyfriend. 

“We’re by that little creak that I like” Derek said walking the boy over to the edge of it. “You can sit here if you want to.” He cringed at his own words but Stiles didn’t seem to mind. 

“I thought you were gonna wolf out and stuff.” Stiles said taking a set and moving a hand out to feel at the water. 

“I am” 

“Well get too it!” 

Derek smiled and walked behind the boy. He knew Stiles couldn’t see up undressing in front of him still felt wrong. 

The shift was quick and in seconds he was back in front of his boyfriend. “Derek?” Stiles questioned. 

The wolf, now in full wolf form, nosed at his humans head. Stiles grinned and Derek flopped down in his lap. 

“This is not running” Stiles pointed out petting at Derek’s head. The wolf let out a sharp breath and bumped Stiles chest. 

“I like this too though” Stiles said scratching behind one of the wolfs ears. “You're so soft like this. It’s weird. You know your hair when your human kinda feels like this too.” 

Derek just huffed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They sat like that for awhile enjoying the morning before Derek started to get up. 

“Hey! where are you going sour wolf!” Stiles protested when he felt the weight of Derek leave him.

Derek waded into the water and used his tail to splash Stiles. The human gasped loudly. “Not cool dude!” 

Derek just laughed and continued to jump around in the shallow creak. Stiles laughed loudly at the sounds. 

Derek walked up and licked a long wet trail up the side of Stiles face. The boy grimaced. “I really hope that was just your way of giving me a wolfie kiss.” 

Derek yipped happily at him and Stiles smiled sweetly. 

They spent the morning like that. Stiles sitting by the creak listening to his boyfriend. It wasn’t until Derek heard Stiles stomach growl that he remember the human probably needed too eat. Eggs were not a very filling breakfast especially for a teenage boy. 

Derek walked back over to his clothes and quickly changed. 

“Hey!” Stiles protested. “I was having fun.” Derek smirked. “I know but I’m hungry and it takes forever to get back how with you.” 

Stiles glared at Derek. “Not nice!” 

Derek just laughed and helped his boyfriend up. “Thank you” Derek said doing his best to sound normal. 

“For what?” 

“For letting me do that with you… it meant a lot” Derek said softly feeling embarrassed at his confession. It did mean a lot, it meant that Stiles still liked him even when he wasn’t human. Human and werewolf relationships weren’t uncommon per say but most of them the human perked that the wolf stay in human form. 

“Are you kidding me!” Stiles exclaimed throwing his hand up. “That was awesome! being with you is always awesome.” 

“Oh” Derek said not really sure what he was feeling. “thanks” he said lamely. Stiles just beamed up at him and Derek couldn’t help but smile back. 

“Isn’t your dad worried about where you are?” Derek asked when they got back home.   
“Na I called him last night after you fell asleep. He’s cool” 

Derek felt a small ball of happiness in his gut. If Stiles had woken up in the night it meant that he chose to lay on Derek. The wolf felt like an idiot but the thought that Stiles wanted to be that close to him made him extremely happy. 

Derek made sandwiches and brought them out to the living room. There was no need for the dining room at the moment 

“Will you take me to work?” Stiles asked finding his set on the couch. Derek walked over and set next to him but not touching him.

“Yeah what time?” 

“I have to be there at two and you can touch me.” Derek shifted awkwardly but didn’t move. Stiles just rolled his eyes before moving closer and throwing his legs over Derek’s and taking his sandwich. 

They ate in silence except for the T.V. Derek had turned on some cartoon. It wasn’t very interesting but it would do. 

“Alright lets go.” Derek said lifting Stiles legs off his own. It was almost 1:30 and he wanted the human to be there on time. 

Stiles grumbled but followed Derek anyways. 

Stiles talked most of the car ride about school and how he had three finals left before graduation. 

“What should I wear?” Derek asked finally speaking. 

Stiles thought about it for a second. “probably just jeans and a dress shirt. It’s not to formal although I do think my dad wants us all to go out afterward.” 

“Sounds good” Derek said pulling into the parking space. He could see Amaury looking at him intensely through the window and he shuddered. 

Stiles unbuckled and leaned over. “This is where we kiss goodbye” 

“Oh, right” Derek blushed feeling like a moron. He leaned over and connected his lips with Stiles. He wasn’t very good at it and neither was Stiles but he still enjoyed kissing. It made him feel close to the boy. 

Stiles pulled away sounding slightly out of breath and Derek smiled at the fact that he was the one to make him sound that way. 

“Bye Der.” Stiles said pecking Derek on the lips one last time. Derek watched as his human hopped out of the car and counted his steps to the intrench. 

‘This is nice” Derek thought to himself driving away.


	20. Graduation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How soon is too soon to have sex? I mean they've only been dating 3 weeks or so but they were friends for 5 months first. This was a fun chapter to write. I really like my version of the Sheriff. He's a lot like my mom. I don't like it when the Sheriff spends all his time threatening Derek. That's not cool with me. 
> 
> The Sheriff trust Stiles and because of that he trust Derek. 
> 
> Hope you all like this chapter. I like it I thought that there was going to be some elaborate plot for this story but there's not. It's just your typical run of the mill love story. Most of the conflict will come from other people and there will be no break up. I don't do break up's. I don't read them and I sure as hell don't write them.

It was finally friday. The past week had gone by smoothly for the wolf. Stiles and him and gone out almost every day that week and Derek was starting to feel more comfortable. 

He was still shocked every time Stiles confidently announced the wolf as his boyfriend. He had half expected them to be a ‘secrete’. 

Derek was both excited and nervous about today. Excited because today was Stiles graduation but nervous because he hand Stiles hadn’t talked about the future at all. For all Derek new Stiles could be planning to move to Organ for college and leave Derek behind. 

He checked his watch. It was getting late and he would have to leave soon. 

Derek flexed his claws in frustration and headed upstairs. He was starting to stress out and the thought of sitting crowded by people was not helping. 

He took a few deep breaths; he needed to calm down for Stiles’ sake. This was a big day for him and he didn't want to ruin it. 

He threw on dark washed jeans and a maroons dress shirt. It wasn't all that nice but it would have to do. 

He grabbed his leather jacket and headed out. 

The drive to the school was tencee. He really did not want to mess up this day for his boyfriend. Derek could see the crowded now and his hands were shaking. 

“I can do this” He told himself hoping that he would believe the lie. Derek pulled up and got out of the car. There weren't as many people as he feared there would be but it was still a lot. He walked to the back of the crowd and stood back to a wall. 

He could see the stage but he was away from all the people. Derek hoped it was over soon so that he could just be alone with Stiles.

The crowd started cheering and Derek jumped. The graduates were walking out on stage. He could see Stiles he was in deep green robe that looked just a little too long, he had Thor with him who had a deep green bow tie and his shiny black harness on. Derek had to laugh at that. 

Stiles probably had to special order all these dog bow ties. 

Derek watched as the principle called names and handed all the kids there diplomas. He clapped when Stiles went up. The boys smile was radiant as he took his diploma and waited for the picture to be taken. 

Derek kind of wanted one of those photos. 

Scott stood up quickly from where he was sitting to help Stiles down the stairs and they both took their seats on the floor. 

The whole ceremony only took about an hour and a half. It went by much quicker than Derek had thought it would. He watched all the graduates leave and he kept his eyes on Stiles who was holding Scotts hand to get through the crowed. 

“Where’s Derek?” He could hear Stiles asks when he got closer. The wolfs heart swelled at the thought of Stiles actually thinking about him.

Scott looked around and spotted him. Derek stuck his hand up in a half hearted wave and Scott smiled big and goofy. 

“Derek” he called. Derek rolled his eyes at the human but walked to then anyways. 

“Hi Stiles” Derek said roughly. Stiles grinned at him but jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

“Stiles I'm proud of you.” The sheriff said smiling brightly at his son. Derek could see he had been crying. 

Stiles turned and engulfed his father in a hug. Derek felt a little awkward now just standing there. Scott had left and found what Derek assumed was his mother. 

The wolf shifted from foot to foot. 

“Hello Derek” The Sheriff said pulling away from his son. “I’m glad to see you could make it. I assume you will be going to dinner with us?”

Derek cleared his throat and did his best to look the Sheriff in the eye’s. “Yes sir” 

The Sheriff laughed. “You are an uncomfortable guy aren't you.” 

Derek wasn't exactly sure how to respond so he opted for just nodding. Stiles held out his hand and Derek took it on reflex before looking at the Sheriff worried. He still wasn’t sure why the Sheriff was ok with Derek dating his son, but so far he didn't seem to have any problems with it. 

Stiles hugged Derek and the wolf hugged back feeling awkward. “Congratulations.” He said into Stiles neck. 

“Thanks Derek” Stiles said back softly. Derek really wanted to kiss him but he didn’t want to do it in front of the boys father. The hug lasted longer than probably necessary but it was nice. Derek was the one to pull away first and Stiles looked mildly disappointed. Derek laughed at him and Stiles smiled. 

“Do you like Thor’s getup?”   
Derek looked down at the dog who was sitting attentively. 

“He looks very nice.” Derek said truthfully.   
The Sheriff cleared his throat. “Come on boys we need to get going if were going to make our reservations.” 

“Alright” Stiles said slipping his hand into Derek’s. “i’m gonna ride with Derek.” The Sheriff just nodded. 

“Derek we're going to The Cheesecake Factory, do you know how to get there?” The sheriff asked as they walked to their cars. 

“No.” Derek said doing his best not to sound rude but it still came out sounding angry. He heard Stiles mumble something about grumpy werewolf's but chose to ignore it. 

“Just follow me, it’s not too hard to find.” The Sheriff said taking a different direction than them.

“Wait dad!” Stiles called “Can you take Thor with you? Derek’s car is small and he doesn't like it in there.” 

Derek immediately felt bad. “Sorry I didn't know-“ Stile cut him off, handing his dog to his dad. 

“Don't be sorry it’s not like you knew.” 

Derek grunted and nodded “right.” 

“Alright I'll see you there dad.” Stiles said waving. Derek grabbed his boyfriend's hand. 

“What no congratulations kiss?” Stiles asked cheekily when they got to the car. Derek growled but pulled Stiles flush against his body. 

“This is more like it” Stiles said into Derek’s mouth. The wolf smiled and kissed Stiles gently. “Congratulations.” Stiles laughed and pulled away.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stiles talked the whole way to the restaurant. Derek could feel the happiness coming off of his boyfriend and it made him happy too. 

Derek was starting to realise that Stiles happiness was his favorite thing. 

“And I never have to see Jackson again!” Stiles said happily throwing his hands up. “He’s moving for college how great is that!” 

Derek laughed but he started to feel sick ‘college’ he had forgotten about that. “Stiles.” Derek said seriously, cutting off Stiles chattering. 

“What are you doing for college.” Stiles stopped talking and dropped his hands down. Derek was getting more upset than he wanted too about this. He knew that he probably should have waited to ask Stiles about it but he couldn't help himself. 

“Stiles?” He said again. The silence was starting to scare him. 

He heard Stiles take a deep breath. “I know it’s not the most popular option and I don’t want you to be angry so I didn't tell you except now I guess I have too.” 

Derek was really getting scared now. He did not want to lose Stiles because of school 

“But I'm not going to college.” 

Derek almost lost control. “What!” 

Stiles fiddled with his thumbs. He looked scared now. “I know I know everyone keeps telling me to go. They all get upset with me when I tell them I’m not going but-“ 

Derek laughed happily. 

“What?” Stiles asked confused. Derek had a big smile on his face. This was the best news he had heard all day. 

Derek grabbed his boyfriend's hand and laced their fingers together. 

“Were you afraid I was I was going to leave you?” Stiles asked looking down at their intertwined hands. 

Derek didn’t say anything he just blushed. 

“You were! Oh Derek I wouldn't leave you. We just started dating even if I did go away to college I wouldn’t just leave you. You’re the best thing that’s probably ever happened to me.” 

Derek sucked in a deep breath. I couldn't believe that. Derek was hardly the best thing to happen to anyone. 

“I doubt that.” 

Stiles tisked at him. “You are, whether you want to believe it or not.” 

Derek didn't say anything he just gripped the boys hand tighter. The rest of the drive was quiet but it was comfortable and Derek was glad for the silent times. He liked it when Stiles talked but he also liked that he didn't have to. That they could just be silent together. It made everything feel right. 

Derek pulled up to the restaurant and got out helping his boyfriend out. 

“You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me as well.” Derek said shyly. He watched Stiles blush and it made him smile. 

The walked over to the Sheriff and Stiles took Thor from him. “You both ready?” The sheriff asked. 

They nodded their heads and walked into the place. It was nice inside and Derek felt a little underdressed. It wasn't overly busy and that made him happy.   
“Table for three.” The sheriff said. “Preferably away from people.” 

“Right this way.” The hostess said to them, leading them to a table in the corner by the bathrooms. 

They took their sets; Derek and Stiles both set across from the Sheriff, with Stiles on the outside so Thor had a place to sit. 

“So how is work going Derek?” The sheriff asked when everyone was situated. Before he could answer Stiles jumped in placing his hands rather loudly on the table. 

“He just sold a painting for $300,000! Can you believe that!” Derek shifted uncomfortably under the attention. 

“That’s great.” The Sheriff said actually looking pleased. 

“Yeah I was surprised that something sold so quickly.” Derek told him. “It’s for a private collection as well. I can't believe someone had enough money for it.” 

“wow private collection..” The Sheriff said sounding impressed. “So I’m guessing your a pretty big artist then?” 

“Yes, Sir.” 

Stiles smiled at Derek. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They ordered their food and talked some more about Derek’s work. He was surprised at how well he got along with the Sheriff. He felt calm. Derek ad thought that this dinner was going to be a disaster but so far everything was well. 

“I have to pee!” Stiles announced after his third ice tea but he didn't move. Stiles fidgeted slightly before speaking up again. “Dad… you have to talk me.” 

The sheriff rolled his eyes. “Alright let’s go” Derek watched them leave. He was feeling very alone suddenly. 

The waitress walked back over and Derek’s mouth went dry. “How is everything?” She asked sweetly. 

“Fine” 

“Well if there is anything, anything at all I can do for you just let me know.” The lady said with a wink. 

Derek just grunted and hoped she would leave. The waitress turned and left. 

Derek fidgeted around a bit. He didn’t like this. The wolf scolded himself for not even being able to sit alone in a restaurant. He had thought that his anxiety was getting better but this proved otherwise. 

He was still tense when Stiles and the Sheriff came back. Stiles must have been able to tell because Derek felt a hand rest on his thigh. The wolf calmed down at the touch. 

They finished eating and the waitress came back. “One or two checks?” She asked smiling at Derek. 

“Two” He said gruffly. 

“One” The Sheriff said staring down Derek. “I’ve got this. Think of it as a congratulations gift to both of you.” The Sheriff left no room for argument. Derek smiled lightly and said thank you.

“You're offaly quiet this evening son.” The Sheriff said to Stiles. 

“I think I’m just in shock… you know with the never having to go back to school and all.” 

The sheriff laughed and reached over to rub Stiles head. “I’m so proud of you, and you know your mother would have been proud of you as well. She was always looking forward to this say.” 

“I know.” Stiles said with a sad smile. 

“You know when you were in second grade you got in a lot of trouble for throwing mud at the teacher.” The Sheriff said while paying the bill. “and I told your mother that you were never going to make it to high school. I thought you would get kicked out long before that.” 

Stiles laughed and Derek could tell he was trying not to cry. 

“Boy was I wrong.” The Sheriff finished. “Alright boys let's go. it’s getting late and I have an early shift.” 

They all stood up and Derek grabbed Stiles hand and ran his thumb over his fingers. Stiles smiled. 

As they walked out there waitress stopped them and handed something to Derek. 

“For you” She said with a wink. Stiles did his best to glare in her direction. Derek just laughed. 

“I’m going to go back to Derek’s.” Stiles said handing Thor to his dad when they got outside. 

“Says who?” Derek asked. They Sheriff laughed as Stiles gasped “As if you don’t want me around.” 

“You’re annoying and you talk too much.” Derek said matter of faculty. Face never changing out of his normal glare. 

“As if” Stiles said. “Bye dad. I’ll see you later.”   
“Bye son, I’ll take Thor with me.” The sheriff hugged his son and Derek watched as he left. “So what did the waitress give to you?” Stiles asked when they were in the car. 

“Oh.” Derek had forgotten about that. He pulled the paper out of his pocket and did his best to open it with one hand. 

“It’s her phone number.” Derek said tossing the piece of paper down in a cup holder. “That bitch” Stiles said quietly. Derek smirked. “what can I say, I’m hot” 

Stiles glared at him and Derek laughed. 

“are you spending the night?” Derek asked. He didn’t want to assume one way or the other but he wanted to know. It was late and it would be most practical for him to just sleep there. 

“If that’s alright with you.” Stiles said blushing. 

“It’s always fine with me.” Derek said truthfully. If Derek had it his way Stiles would never leave. If Derek really had it his way they would just share a bad. Waking up next to Stiles had been the best mooring of his life. It had also been the best sleep of his life. 

“I think I’ll just sleep on the couch this time though.” Stiles said with a laugh. “I’m not dealing with anymore bedrooms. That was horrible.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Derek set Stiles up on the couch when they got home. It was strange but he felt safer with the human around. Not physically safer but mentally. 

Stiles kissed him softly before laying down. 

“Night Derek.” He said. 

“Goodnight” Derek said walking up to his room. He hoped he could fall asleep with Stiles downstairs.


	21. The first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't look at me,   
> OH goD. I wrote this fucking chapter because I was 30,000 words in a no sex. It doesn't feel right this whole chapter was a disaster it took 3 days to write and I hate it. 
> 
> But I was like a good 10 chapters away from actually writing a sex scene so I just threw this in there. SORRY 
> 
> I'm going to go hide in embarrassment now.

Derek woke up early next morning. He had fallen asleep quickly but it wasn’t very deep. He walked down the stairs as to not wake up Stiles but to his surprise the boy was already up. 

“Hey” Stiles said happily getting up from the couch. 

Derek watched Stiles get up and was taken back. His human was wearing loose grey sweatpants and no shirt.

Derek’s mouth went dry. “Morning” He gargled out. Stiles scratched lazily at his stomach and stuck his hand out for Derek. The wolf shook himself and took Stiles hand. 

“Please tell me you have coffee. I need coffee.” 

Derek laughed leading Stiles into the kitchen. “Yes I have coffee, but no sugar.” 

“Is fine” Stiles slurred sleepily. Derek watched him hop on the counter and lean his head against the near wall. 

He looked cute when he was sleepy. Derek mentally slapped himself. He was in love. He didn’t know when it had happened but he was in love. ‘That’s not true’ he told himself ‘you know when it happened.’ Derek knew he was in love with Stiles the day of the gallery opening. 

He needed to tell his human. It was best to tell him now then to go any farther into this relationship lying. 

“Here” He said handing Stiles his coffee.   
“You ok sour wolf you're shaking, or do you always shake in the morning?” Stiles said laughing and taking a drink. 

Derek didn’t say anything. He was afraid his voice would break if he tried. 

“Derek are you ok?” Stiles said sounding worried. 

Derek took a deep breath and gulped. “Stiles we need to talk.” Stiles smile dropped and he looked like he was about to cry. 

Derek realized that that was probably not the best way to start this conversation. He needed to calm down a bit. This was starting to take a bad turn. 

“Well get on with it!” Stiles said angrily. “Just do it!” 

“I love you.” Derek said softly not looking at Stiles. 

Stiles threw his hands in the air splashing coffee. “THATS what you wanted to tell me! That you loved me! Damn it Derek I thought you were going to break up with me!” 

Derek looked at Stiles in surprise. “Stiles I wasn’t going to-“ But Stiles cut him off. 

 

“Do you know how long we could have been dating!” Stiles said hitting Derek’s arm. “and making out and having sexy time!” 

“Stiles we don’t…” Derek said eyes going wide.   
“I know that! but we could be!” Stiles yelled looking frustrated. Derek pushed his eyebrows together. 

“You want to with me?” 

“Of course I want to be with you!.” Stiles calmed down a little and held out his hand. Derek took it and let himself be pulled into the space between Stiles legs.   
“I love you too.” 

Stiles pulled Derek into a kiss. “Morning breath” the wolf protested half heartedly. “Don’t care” was Stiles only response before his lips were on Derek’s. 

 

Derek melted into the kiss. He didn’t expect this. Honestly he had expected Stiles to leave. To say it was too soon or that he could never love him. He did not expect to here the words back. No one had ever said the words back. 

Derek placed both his hands on the counter making sure not to touch Stiles while he was shirtless. His human must have noticed because he smiled and broke away slightly. 

“You can touch me.” Derek ran his hands over Stiles bare arms and it felt nice. It felt right to be this close to his mate. ‘Mate’ Derek said to himself rolling the word over in his head. 

It felt right. Like this is how it was suppose to be.

Stiles pulled away and Derek whined. Stiles smiled at him, panting. “Do you want to sleep with me?” Stiles asked sounding confident. 

Derek didn’t even have to think about his response. “Yes” He breathed out placing his head against Stiles. “Wanted to for so long.” 

“Why the wait! You had to have known I wanted this.” 

Derek ducked his head. He hadn’t known Stiles would want to sleep with him. He didn’t think anyone would ever want to sleep with him. It’s not like he had ever smelt the boys arousal. 

“I just figured you wouldn't want to… We haven't been together that long and I’m not exactly someone people want to be with.”

“Derek?” Stiles asked sounding nervous. “Can I see you?” 

“What ever you want.” Derek replied. He always said that. Always told the boy ‘what ever you want.’ There was nothing that Stiles could or would do that Derek wouldn’t say yes to. 

“I mean all of you.” 

Derek’s breath hitched 

“If you don’t want to right now that’s fine.” Stiles said. The problem was, Derek did want to. He wanted to be with Stiles. 

“I want to but not here.” Derek told his human. Stiles jumped of the couture and stood awkwardly. 

Derek growled in frustration and grabbed his boyfriend's hand. 

“Where are we going?” Stiles asked. “You can't just drag me places you know.” Derek laughed lightly. “We're going to my room.”

“So romantic” Stiles said sarcastically.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Derek stood across from Stiles, he felt nervous and uncoordinated. He wasn’t a virgin by any word of the since but last time he was with someone was almost 10 years ago. Not to mention that someone, was Kate. 

Sex with Kate had never felt… right. It was always fast and just a way to get off. He didn’t want it to be like that with Stiles. He didn’t want it to be just about finishing. 

“Stiles I don’t-“ Stiles cut him off. 

“I know, we’ll take it slow ok?”   
“Ok.” Derek said in almost a whisper. 

Derek willed his hands to stay still as he felt Stiles run his fingers over his head. He wanted to lean into the touch but his insecurities were still holding him back. 

“Stiles I’m not exactly… what if you don’t—“ Derek growled. He was more frustrated than anything at the moment. 

Kate had stopped sleeping with him when he started developing body hair. It had come in thick and black and all over his body. Kids had started making fun of him and all of it had been a sore spot. 

He didn’t think he could take that kind of rejection from Stiles. 

“What was that?” Stiles asked with a smirk. Derek nipped at the boys finger when it ran over his lips. 

“What if you don’t like me?”

Derek could see the realization on Stiles face and he was glad he didn’t have to explain more. Stiles shook his head.   
“How do you know you won’t like the way I look buck naked? hmm?” Derek just rolled his eyes. 

“Come here sour wolf.” Stiles said pulling Derek flush against his body. “Trust me.” He said kissing the wolf Derek leaned farther into the kiss and put his hands on Stiles hips. The boys skin felt nice it was soft and warm. 

Derek tilted his head down and watched as Stiles ran his hands under his shirt. 

“Oh!” Stiles said. Derek pulled away flinching. “Derek take your shirt off please?” Derek removed his shirt his entire face flushing. He didn’t want this. He didn’t want to be ridiculed. 

Stiles held out his hand and Derek took it. “It wasn’t a bad Oh.” Stiles said running his hands down Derek’s neck and over his chest. 

Derek just hummed. It had been so long since someone touched him and no one ever had been this gentle. 

Derek’s breath depend as Stiles scratched his nails down Derek’s chest and over his nipples. The wolf shuddered. 

“ya feel fine to me” Stiles said sounding breathless. Derek captured the boys lips in a kiss and threw him on the bed. 

“Hey!” Stiles said doing his best to flip them. “It’s not nice to scare a blind man.” Derek laughed and moved his lips down to the boys neck. He sucked on the same part hard, bitting on it gently. 

“You're going to leave a mark aren't you?” Stiles asked running his fingers threw Derek’s hair. The wolf just growled and continued his assault. 

Derek moved his way down Stiles chest. He was already getting hard at just the thought of touching his boyfriend. 

Stiles started to wiggle and Derek knew what the boy was trying to do. “Here” He said flipping them over so Stiles was on top. 

“Thanks” Stiles said blushing. 

Derek watched and felt as Stiles explored his body. The human ran his hands over Derek’s face feeling out every part of it. 

“I like your beard” He mumbled out moving his hands down Derek’s neck. 

“You know everyone told me you were to good looking for me.” Derek gasped. How could anyone say that. Stiles was far from unattractive. 

“That’s not true.” Derek said harshly.   
“Wouldn’t know, I don’t know what you look like.”   
Derek tisked. Stiles brought his hands down over Derek’s chest. “tell me to stop if you want me too ok.” 

“Ok” Derek said feeling breathless again. Stiles kissed him, nipping at his bottom lip. The wolf could feel himself grow hard. 

“Stiles please” He begged. 

His human just smirked at him. “Please what?” Derek growled and thrusted his hips up into Stiles. 

The boy laughed but moved his hips down. Derek let out a grunt. “Can I touch you?” Stiles asked scooting so he was sitting on Derek’s legs. 

“Please” was all Derek could say. Stiles smiled and ran his hands along the bulge in Derek’s pants. He could see Stiles chest move quicker. 

Stiles pulled Derek’s sweats down enough to pull out his cock.He trailed his fingers slowly up Derek feeling out ever ridge. Stiles ran his thumb over the tip of Derek’s cock, tugging at the foreskin. 

“Show me what you like.” Stiles said lazily fisting the wolfs cock. 

Derek brought his hand up and wrapped his fingers around Stiles. “Like this.” He said tightening his grip. Stiles moved his hand with Derek’s. 

Derek let go and fisted his hands in the sheets. It had been so long since someone had touched him, and he knew he wasn’t going to last long. 

The wolfs mouth fell open and Stiles moved his hand faster. Stiles scooted back a little farther and leaned forward. “Do you mind if I?” 

Derek nearly came at the thought. “No” He said doing his best to keep his voice level. 

Stiles licked a broad strip up his boyfriends cock. Derek’s claws shot out when he felt Stiles take the head of his cock into his mouth and suck. 

Derek lifted his head to watch his boyfriend bob up and down. 

“Stiles I’m gonna come” Derek said trying to get Stiles to move. His human just hummed around his cock. 

Stiles moved his head to the tip of his boyfriends cock and sucked harshly. 

Derek let out a deep growl and called out his boyfriends name as he came into the humans mouth. 

Stiles pulled off his cock and smiled. Derek could feel the boy crawl up next to him but he was to shaky to move.   
“You taste good, I thought it would be different.” Stiles said with a laugh. 

Derek smiled and turned over to face Stiles. “You’re turn.” He said running a hand over Stiles head. 

The human blushed and bit his bottom lip. “I may have already.. you know.” Derek laughed full heartedly at that. 

“I love you” He said kissing Stiles again. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That . Was. So. Bad! I mean who writes like that. apparently ME


	22. The next morning after?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow ok so you guys liked the last chapter! I'm glad! I really thought that you wouldn't like it but hey I was pleasantly surprised.
> 
> This chapter is just smutt that's it. shameless shower smutt. Nothing too graphic. for some reason I'm having trouble writing sex scenes in this story. I do fine when it's a oneshot but it's hard trying to write them in a chapter fic. 
> 
> I'm on a lot of medication right now and so my brain is fuzzy so sorry if this chapter sounds weird.

Derek woke up first. 

It’s bright in his room and he can smell the mix of him and Stiles. The wolf smiles to himself and and runs a hand over Stiles back. 

It might have been a little premature and sudden but he’s glad that he and Stiles took that next step. 

Derek looked at his clock and groaned. They had only been asleep for an hour and Derek didn’t even remember falling asleep. 

Derek watched Stiles sleep. It was surreal. He had waited so long for someone like Stiles. He had waited so long that he had given up on the idea of someone who would love him and yet, Stiles was here in his bed. 

The boy stirred and threw a hand out to feel his surroundings. “Derek?” The boy said groggily. “I’m here” Derek said. Stiles set up and made a gross face. “How long were we asleep?” 

“An hour” 

“I’m sticky, I need a shower. Dried cum…not fun, Oh do you have pants I can borrow?” Stiles said hopping out of bed. 

Derek watched Stiles. “Aren't you coming?” the boys said with a coy smile. Derek jumped up and grabbed the boys hand. 

He felt like an over eager teenager. They walked to the bathroom and Derek sat Stiles down on the toilet as he got the shower ready. 

Derek grabbed the boy and pulled him into a kiss. Derek smiled and pulled on Stiles bottom lip. the boy moaned his approval. 

Derek ran his hands slowly down Stiles chest. When he got to his pants he broke away from their kiss. “Is this ok?” He asked breathing heavy. 

Stiles just nodded and Derek continued. He unbuttoned the boys pants and slid them off along with his boxers. 

“Crusty” Stiles said with a snarl. Derek laughed and kissed the boy again before bulling him into the shower. 

“You’re beautiful” Derek said running he hands over what he could reach. Stiles blushed and mumbled out a thank you. 

“Stiles can I-can” Derek didn’t want to ask right out if he could blow Stiles it was embarrassing. 

“What ever you want” Stiles said mimicking Derek’s words. The wolf quickly dropped to his knees ignoring the water that was hitting his head. 

Stiles gasped and Derek smiled. He took Stiles in his hand and moved it up slowly experimentally. Stiles gasped and grabbed at Derek’s hair. 

Derek could feel himself getting hard again. Stiles had the most beautiful cock Derek had ever seen. (not that he had seen many outside of porn) He was long and thin with a vein that ran from the base to the tip. He was uncut unlike Derek and completely smooth. 

“Derek please” Stiles said sounding breathless. Derek huffed before licking a strip up the vein on the underside of the boys cock. 

Stiles whimpered and grabbed tighter onto Derek’s hair. Derek took a deep breath and moved so that the tip of Stiles cock was at his lips. 

He let out the breath he had taken slowly as he pushed his head down taking as much of Stiles into his mouth as he could. 

“Derek” The boy chanted above him. Derek stopped almost at the base of Stiles cock. He was a little disappointed that he couldn't get more. ‘practice makes perfect’ he told himself. 

Derek began bobbing his head up and down doing his best to keep his teeth out of the way. It was harder than he had thought it would be but the noises Stiles was making was worth it. 

He brought his hand up to the base of Stiles cock and began jacking him off as well. 

“Derek please” Stiles whimpered “I’m going to come.” Derek hummed around the boy and he could feel Stiles stutter. 

“Oh god, Derek” Stiles said loudly as he came. Derek swallowed all he could before popping off and standing back up. 

Stiles looked amazing. His head was tilted against the wall, eyes closed mouth open. 

“That. Was. Awesome.” Stiles said with a blissed out smile. Derek just laughed and kissed the boy lightly. 

“Come here” Stiles said running a hand over Derek’s chest. “Your turn.” Stiles ran a hand down Derek’s chest. The wolf whimpered when Stiles fingers brushed his nipple. 

“You’re so sensitive.” Stiles said kissing Derek. He grabbed Derek in his hand and began to pump him. Derek’s breath became heavy. He was already so close. 

“Stiles.” He said quietly resting his head on the boys shoulder. 

“I’ve got you.” Stiles said pulling the foreskin over the tip of Derek’s cock. “I’ve got you.” 

It didn’t take long before Derek was coming all over the boys hand. Derek panted into Stiles shoulder and the boy brought his head down to nose at Derek. 

They kissed softly before Derek pulled away. 

“We need to get cleaned up.” he said softly 

Derek handed Stiles a sponge with soap on it and they both washed up. Derek stepped out and wrapped a towel around his wast before helping Stiles out and handing him a towel. 

They walked back into Derek’s room and Derek pulled out clothes for both of them. “Here” He said handing Stiles a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. 

“What do you want to do today?” Derek asked after they were both dressed. They wolf took a mental picture of Stiles in his clothes. He looked amazing. They were a little to big for him but god did he look good. 

“I first want to run to my house and get some clothes that fit and Thor but after that maybe we could go get coffee? 

Derek scowled he didn’t want Stiles changing but he knew he had too. “Alright lets go.” Derek said grabbing the boys hand and placing it on his arm.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The drive to Stiles house was surprisingly normal. He had expected a lot to change after they had sex and said I love but it was comfortingly the same. 

Stiles still talked the whole way about nothing and Derek still pretend to listen. Derek was glad nothing had changed. it made him feel better. Better about them and the future.


	23. The sheriff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT. I've been babysitting all week.... I love the idea of The Sheriff and Derek being friends. I think of the Sheriff as someone Derek can look up to. 
> 
> This chapter is short but the next one will be up tonight or early tomorrow morning. ok so Laura is not a bad person but she had to suddenly at 18 grow up get a job raise a teenager and start her life so she's just not very good at understanding Derek or dealing with him. 
> 
> I'm not turning Laura into a bad guy. Just someone who needs some work. 
> 
> Also as soon as this story is finished (which won't be for awhile) I'm going to start on another on that will be better. I think I'm starting to get the hang of this writing thing! Lots of smut to come as well and more detailed that what I've already put into this story. 
> 
> ENJOY :D

“Aren’t you coming in?” Stiles asked when they got to the house. Derek scoffed “Not after what we did this morning.” 

Stiles laughed brightly. “Come on Der bear we're both adults.” 

Derek huffed but got out. “Don’t call me that.” he said grumpily. Stiles just laughed and grabbed his hand. 

They walked inside and Derek did his best to avoid the Sheriff who was sitting on the couch. 

“Hey dad!” Stiles said brightly as ever. Derek felt the boy elbow him. “Hello. Sheriff.” Derek said stiffly. 

“Hello boys how was your night.” looking suspicious. Stiles rolled his eyes. “It was alright.” Derek watched as Stiles walked around the corner and up the stairs. He was a little upset at the boy for just leaving his there with the Sheriff. 

“Beer?” The Sheriff said startling Derek out of his thoughts. 

“Yes please.” Derek said feeling nervous. He wasn’t a big drinker but he also didn’t want to refuse. 

The Sheriff walked out to the kitchen and Derek followed him like a lost puppy. He watched silently as the Sheriff pulled out two beers and popped them open. 

“You can call me John.” The Sheriff said handing Derek his beer. Derek looked at his beer nervously waiting for the Sheri- John to take the first drink. 

“You look scared, you ok?” John asked taking a drink. 

“ ‘m fine.” The Sheriff just laughed and clasped him on the shoulder. Derek flinched at the touch and John removed his hand. 

“I’m not gonna hurt you. I’m not even going to threaten you. I like you Derek.” Derek had a hard time believing him but he still nodded. 

“I’d like you to come over for dinner sometime soon. Stiles won’t ask you because he knows that I make you uncomfortable but I know he would love it.” 

Derek was doing his best to warm up to John and he wanted to be comfortable around him, for Stiles sake. 

“When?” 

“Tomorrow night? I don’t have a late shift so I should be home by 4.” The Sheriff said. 

“What should I bring?” Derek asked taking a shy drink of his beer. John quickly finished his and threw the bottle in the sink. 

“Nothing. I’ll cook. Well Scotts mom will cook.” Derek nearly choked on his beer at the thought of more people coming. The only thing worse for him than a lot of people was an intermittent setting. 

“Don’t worry” John hurried to say. “She won’t be here and neither will Scott. I just can’t cook and so she helps me.” 

Derek visible relaxed and the Sheriff smiled. “Stiles told me about your social anxiety, I’m trying my best to not overwhelm you because of it. Promise.” 

Derek finally looked the John in the eyes. No one besides Stiles had been so gentle about it. Not even Laura. Most people either didn’t believe it was a thing or they just told him to get over it. It had been a long time since someone had taken the time to make him comfortable. 

“Thank you.” Derek said feeling grateful.   
The Sheriff smiled 

“Stiles has a lot of panic attacks still and I’d like to think that I’m pretty good with dealing with them.” 

Derek nodded. Him and Stiles didn’t talk about his panic attacks a lot but he knew Stiles had them. He was glad that Stiles had someone like the Sheriff to help him threw them. 

“Yo! Derek!” Stiles called from the top of the stairs. Both men turned towards the sound. 

“Don’t tell him.” John said quietly. “I want it to be a surprise.” Derek nodded and smiled. He like the Sheriff and it made him happy to have plans with him. 

“Lets go.” Stiles said sticking his hand out when he got to the kitchen. Derek took it gently. The sheriff smiled and winked. 

Derek smiled back as they walked out the front door. He had a good feeling about tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to follow me on tumblr at http://mynamjo.tumblr.com/


	24. The dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok wow. Long chapter. WHy do I suck so bad at writing smut for this story! My other smut isn't this bad. Oh well. Hope you all like this chapter. 
> 
> I like this chapter. Derek is getting better. Lot's of fluff here not overly sweet but still fluffy. :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok wow. Long chapter. WHy do I suck so bad at writing smut for this story! My other smut isn't this bad. Oh well. Hope you all like this chapter. 
> 
> I like this chapter. Derek is getting better. Lot's of fluff here not overly sweet but still fluffy. :D

Derek and Stiles had left the house and went to the coffee shop. It was a quite nice day. They spent some time with Lydia and Derek was starting to enjoy her witty banter. It made him feel like more of the group. 

It had taken some convincing but Derek finally got Stiles to go home. He had wanted to stay the night again but Derek convinced him that his dad would probably want him home. It was true but it was also because Derek was going to surprise him by coming over for dinner tomorrow night. 

It was hard letting Stiles leave that night. Derek kept pulling him back in to give him more kisses. He wanted to take Stiles back to bed but he new his human needed to get home. 

“I love you” He whispered into Stiles mouth before pushing him out the door. 

“I love you too!” Stiles had yelled loudly. 

Derek slept well that night. His bed had still smelt like Stiles and it calmed him down. He couldn’t wait to share a bed with him for real. 

Derek woke up later than usual that morning but he was to excited to care. Stiles worked all day so he wouldn’t have to worry about keeping him away. 

The wolf was surprisingly not scared about tonight. He still didn’t trust the Sheriff but he also didn’t hate him. He was a good dad and so far he had been gentle and understanding with Derek. 

The wolf striped out of his boxers and shifted before nosing open the door and running. 

The morning seemed brighter and it smelt better. The whole woods seemed brighter to him. Derek spent some time padding in the creak and chasing rabbits for a bit. Derek had a strange pulling telling him to bring a rabbit for Stiles but he did his best to ignore it. 

His human side told him that it was probably not wise to bring dead animals to his lover no matter how bad he wanted to prove he could proved for him. 

Derek frolicked for a bit longer relishing the feel of the dewy ground before running back home. 

He wanted to head to the store and pick someone thing up for tonight. John had told him he didn’t need to bring anything but he still wanted to. 

Derek shifted and walked back into the house. His feet and legs were caked with mud and his scowled. The mud always clogged up his drain in the shower and he didn’t feel like calling a plumber. 

Derek waited outside patiently for the mud to dry before shaking most of it off. There was still some mud but not as much and he no longer ran the risk of clogging anything. 

 

The wolf took a longer shower than probably necessary. He wanted to be super clean for tonight. Derek wanted to make a good impression. 

He hadn’t spent more than 5 minutes with the Sheriff yet and so he still had to set an impression.

Derek washed his hair three times before he realized that he was being obsessive. 

30 minutes later the wolf was out of the shower and wrapped in a towel. He checked his phone and there was a text from an unknown number telling him to be at the the house at 4. Derek panicked slightly when he realized that it was already 2:30 

He threw open his closet and accidentally pulled off the hinges. “Shit” He muttered to himself. 

The wolf took a step back and a deep breath. He needed to calm down before he hurt something else. 

After the wolf took a few deep breaths he walked back to his closet. He pulled out a pair of dark wash jeans and a black t-shirt. It was’t fancy but it would do for the dinner. 

Derek took his time getting dressed and doing his hair. He knew Stiles couldn’t see him but he still wanted to look good for the human. 

After everything was perfect he left for the store. He needed to pick up some sort of dish. He had wanted to make a dessert but now he didn’t have time. He had spent to much time running. 

 

He pulled up to a small grocery story and took a few deep breaths before getting out and going in. 

It didn’t take 5 minutes before the wolf felt someone tapping him on the shoulder. 

“Your Derek Hale right?” A middle aged woman asked. Derek did his best not to come of angry but it didn’t work out to well. 

“Yes.” 

“Well I just love your art!” She said sounding far to happy. Derek scowled. He did not have time for small talk he had somewhere to be. 

“Thank you.” He said sounding rude. He turned and started to walk away but the lady followed him. 

“I don’t see you around much. Have you even made any acquaintances here?” Derek’s eyes opened at the rude question. 

“Yes I have thank you.” He said back with a growl. The older lady just frowned. “You should come to the county club at some point you might meet someone worth your wile.” 

Derek was starting to get super angry now. He didn’t need to meet people “worth his wile” he needed to finish shopping. 

“No” he said angrily. Before walking quickly away. The old lady took the hint and left with a huff. Derek smiled to himself walking down the aisle. It wasn’t very nice but he liked being rude to people. 

Derek quickly picked up a fresh pie and left the store. He needed to hurry it was already almost 4 and he didn’t want to be late. Not to this. 

Derek pulled up to the house right on time. 

He was starting to sweat. If he was being honest with himself it was probably because he was scared Stiles wouldn’t be happy to see him. 

He knocked lightly and almost immediately the door opened to reveal the Sheriff smiling up at Derek. 

“Hey Derek!” John said happily. “Come in Stiles is up in his room pouting because I told him he needed to stay home tonight.” 

Derek laughed lightly and walked in with the Sheriff. “I brought this.” Derek said awkwardly holding out the pie. 

The Sheriff smiled reassuringly at Derek. “Thank you.” John said taking the pie and placing it on the dining room table. 

“Stiles” The Sheriff called loudly. There was a loud thump and Derek could hear the word shit being said quietly. “What!” Stiles finally called down sounding angry. 

The Sheriff smiled at Derek. “Told you.” Derek laughed lightly. 

“Get down here.”   
 “Why should I! You're just going to make me watch baseball with you!” Stiles yelled again but Derek could hear him walking down the stairs. 

Stiles walked over to them nose up like he was smelling something. “Dad” He said in a warning tone. The Sheriff rolled his eyes and pushed Stiles towards Derek. The wolf caught him. Stiles looked confused before feeling Derek’s arms. 

He brought his hands quickly up to the wolfs face and felt around before sniffing him. 

“Derek!” His human said happily. 

“Hey” 

Stiles smiled that beautiful smile that Derek loved before kissing him. It had only been one day but Derek realized that he already missed the way the humans lips felt against his.   
The Sheriff cleared his throat loudly and Derek pushed Stiles away looking scared. 

“Wait!?” Stiles said turning to his dad but not letting go of his boyfriend. “Why is Derek here?” 

“I invited him for dinner.” 

“And he said yes!” Derek flicked Stiles at the same time John smacked him upside the head. 

“Ow! What the hell!” Stiles said. “Don’t be rude.” John scolded. 

Stiles rolled his eyes and flicked Derek back. The three men walked into the dining room and sat down. Derek sat next to Stiles and the younger boy grabbed his hand. 

“I’m happy you’re here.” Stiles said leaning his head against Derek’s. The werewolf blushed and watched the Sheriff who just winked before standing up to walk to the kitchen. 

“Your dad invited me yesterday. He said you wanted me to come for dinner but didn’t want to ask” Derek said shyly. 

“So that’s why he wanted me to stay home! I did want you to come over but I know how you get uncomfortable and I didn’t want to ask to much of you.” Stiles said rubbing a hand on Derek’s cheek. 

“Thank you.” 

“What made you come?” 

“You’re dad is nice to me. I guess I just felt comfortable around him.” Derek said honestly. He did feel comfortable around John. Not as conformable as he did around Stiles but he didn’t mind the Sheriff after yesterday. 

“Your dad is…very understanding.” 

Stiles smiled and kissed at Derek’s face looking for his lips. “I know he is. I’m glad you like him. It would really suck for me if you two didn’t get along.” Stiles said pulling away from Derek. 

John walked out carrying dishes of food and set them on the table. 

“Don’t worry Stiles it’s all stuff I can eat.” John said when he saw Stiles open his mouth. The boy pouted at the interruption but nodded. “good” 

“Help yourself.” The Sheriff said to Derek as he took Stiles plate and dished his son up some food. 

Derek was feeling sick and nervous again. He didn’t want to take to much but he didn’t want to take too little either. He felt stupid but he couldn’t help it. 

The wolf waited till the John dished up both him and Stiles before grabbing his own food. The Sheriff had made steak and mash potatoes with an assortment of vegetables.   
“This looks very good.” Derek said quietly. John looked pleased “Thank you! well, Really thanks to Scott's mom but you know-“ He said with a laugh. 

Stiles started eating and Derek followed is example. The food was amazing and full of flavor. Derek couldn’t remember the last time someone had cooked for him and it was nice to not have to make something for himself. 

Luck for Derek the Sheriff could talk almost as much as Stiles. He talked a bit about work and then told some stories about Stiles when he was a baby. Derek was starting to feel more comfortable and he laughed freely when John told him about the time Stiles broke his arm because he was convinced he could fly. 

Stiles spent most of the dinner blushing and burying his face in his hands begging his dad to stop and it was nice. John made sure that Derek felt like part of the family and it made him happy. It had been a long time since Derek had been part of a normal family. 

Dinner ended and John brought out the pie and had Derek cut and serve it while he took care of the dishes. 

“Thank you for coming.” The Sheriff said placing his hand on Derek’s shoulder. This time the wolf didn’t flinch. 

“Thank you for inviting me. It was… nice.” John smiled at him kindly. 

“Come on! Derek” Stiles said bouncing down the stairs with his backpack and Thor. “Lets go.” 

“Bye guys” the Sheriff said seeing them out 

Stiles was practically vibrating the whole way home and Derek could smell the arousal on him. Needless to say he broke a few traffic laws. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Oh thank god!” Stiles exclaimed when Derek finally got them out of the car. “I’ve been waiting two days for this.”

He said sounding breathless. Derek pulled them inside and let Thor loose. Stiles crashed his lips against Derek’s and walked them backwards till the boys knees hit the couch. 

“It hasn’t been two days” Derek said pushing Stiles into a sitting position and climbing on top of him. 

“Close to that.” Stiles said into Derek’s mouth before kissing him again. The younger boy ran his hands under Derek’s shirt and help him lift it off his head. 

“Need you.” He said desperately biting on Derek’s bottom lip. The wolf pushed his hips into Stiles’; growing harder as he did so. 

Stiles ran his hand over Derek’s chest and moved his head down to lick at one of Derek’s nipples. 

“Oh god.” The wolf moaned grinding his hips down into Stiles. “Up.” He said getting off of Stiles and helping the boy up. “I need you naked.” 

Stiles whimpered and Derek almost lost it there. He watched stiles take off his shirt before dropping to his knees and pulling off his jeans. 

“Derek! Please.” Stiles begged fisting his hands in Derek’s hair. The wolf smirked and pushed him back into 

Derek ran a hand over Stiles cock bringing him to full hardness before taking all of Stiles into his mouth. 

The boy gasped and Derek hummed around him. Stiles felt amazing in his mouth. Derek sucked gently enjoying the sounds Stiles was making. 

The wolf moved his head up and swirled his tongue around the tip of Stiles cock loving the taste of the boys pre come. 

“Wait Derek.” Stiles said tugging at the wolfs head. Derek pulled off with a loud pop. “Yeah.” 

“I wanna you inside me.” Stiles said breathes. Derek thought he was going to fall over. 

“Yeah, Yeah ok come on.” He said standing up. They walked quickly to Derek’s room, as soon as they were there Stiles lips were back on his. 

“Wait, Stiles I need to grab the lube and condoms.” Stiles smiled into the kiss but let Derek go.

When Derek got back from the bathroom Stiles was laying on the bed stroking himself slowly. The wolf growled and walked as quickly as he could to him. 

“I love you.” Stiles said leaning up to find the wolfs lips again. Derek whimpered. He would never get tired of hearing those words. Stiles loved him and it was the most beautiful thing. 

Derek moved his mouth down to Stiles neck as sucked harshly. “Hey!” The boy yelled swatting at his head. “No hickeys I can’t see where they are to hide them from people and that’s just not far.” 

“Fine.” Derek said laughing and placing a kiss to the spot. “No hickeys” Derek brought his hand back to Stiles cock and pulled on it making the boy hum in approval. He kissed Stiles again before moving his hand lower. 

Derek broke the kiss to grab the lube he had thrown on the bed. The wolf dumped a generous amount into his hand before pressing his fingers to the spot just below Stiles balls. 

“Is this ok?” The wolf ask softly. The boy nodded and Derek contended moving his hand down. Stiles pushed his legs up to give Derek a better view of his hole.   
The wolf growled. Stiles looked beautiful like this. Laid out and panting all for him. Stiles cried out loudly when Derek breached his hole. 

“Derek please!” He begged again. “I can take it I do it to myself all the time.” The wolf felt like he could come from that image alone. 

Just the thought of Stiles laid out naked on his bed fingering himself had him ready to come. 

Derek worked Stiles open slowly. He was enjoying the panting and writhing of Stiles. “Are you ready?” Derek asked rubbing Stiles hip softly. 

“Yes please, Derek, Please.” The wolf moaned and reached for the condom but Stiles had stopped him. “are you clean?” He asked. Derek nodded. 

“Yes.” 

“We don’t need it then.” He said confidently. 

“It’s going to be messy.” Derek said wiggling the fingers that were still inside of Stiles. The boy gasped loudly. “That’s fine! Just get inside of me! You're killing me.”   Derek laughed and kissed his human again before rubbing lube on his cock. “Ready?” he asked pulling his fingers out of Stiles.

The boy nodded harsh and wiggled his hips. 

Derek leaned down again with both hands on either side of Stiles’ and his forehead resting against his. 

“Derek come on.” Stiles pleaded. The wolf took pity on him and moved so he was lined up with Stiles. 

“I love you.” The wolf said easing himself slowly into Stiles. 

“Give me a second.” Stiles said breathlessly when Derek was completely inside him. “Yeah” the wolf panted out. 

Derek wrapped a hand around Stiles cock and did his best to bring him back to full hardness. 

“You can move now.” Stiles said quietly wrapping his legs around Derek’s waste. The wolf pulled out and slammed back in. Stiles screamed out and clawed at Derek’s back. 

The wolf stopped. 

“No God no don’t stop Derek, feels so good.” Derek leaned down and kissed Stiles moving his hips slower this time. Stiles panted and moaned underneath him. 

“Stiles.” Derek said breathlessly. “You feel good. So good. So tight and warm.” 

The human whimpered again and moved his hips back to meet Derek’s quickening thrusts. 

“I’m not going to last much longer.” Derek said truthfully. He couldn’t help it. “It’s ok, Neither am I.” 

Derek moved his hips faster doing his best to jerk Stiles off at the same time. “Stiles, Stiles, Stiles,” Derek said as he slammed in and out of the boy. 

“Derek I’m gonna-“ Stiles tipped his head back and came. The sight of Stiles coming was enough to tip the wolf over the edge and he came burying his head in the crook of Stiles neck. 

“I love you.” Derek said when he came down from his high. Stiles ran his hand threw the wolfs hair gently. “I love you too.” 

Derek pulled out of Stiles and winched when the boy’s face twisted in discomfort. 

“I can feel your come dripping out of me.” Stiles said. Derek groaned. “Stiles it’s too soon to get hard again.” 

Stiles laughed. “M’ tired now. Sex is exhausting! Fucking myself on a dildo was never this tiring.” 

“Stiles! Please!” Derek pleaded with him. 

The boys just laughed. “Love you” He said again closing his eyes. Derek looked up at him and smiled. The boy was falling asleep. 

“Love you too.” He said snuggling into Stiles chest and covering them with a blanket.


	25. The company

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I started working that's why these chapters don't come every day :( I work from 6am to 6pm so it's a super long day and I can't write during work. Trust me I wish I could. Writing makes everything better for me. I will try to get at least 3 chapters up a week but I can't promise anything. 
> 
> like how bad is my smut seriously!? It sucks so bad! I'm such a loser I've never slept with anyone and so I'm having trouble writing out the smut. Hopefully I get better though I mean practice makes perfect. 
> 
> This story is getting closer to the end but I have more stories in my head so I will probably start a new story as soon as this one is over. I can't promise the ending to this story will be great (it will be a happy ending) I just mean I suck at writing ending because I hate them so much. 
> 
> So enjoy. New chapter up tomorrow! I love you guys I really do. You all make me so happy and I love writing for you.

Derek woke up to kisses peppering his face and chest. “Der bear” He heard a small voice say. 

“Come on sour wolf. Wake up. I have to pee and my phone says it’s nine already.” 

Derek grunted but opened is eye’s. Stiles grinned when Derek placed a hand against his cheek. “I’m up” He said voice still rough from sleep. 

Derek sat up and Stiles curled into his side sighing contently. “Your so cuddly in the morning.” Derek said gruffly (not that he really minded). “I just like waking up next to you, feels right.” Stiles said sweetly. 

Derek’s breath hitched and he smiled. “Yeah it does, now get up we need to change the sheets and shower.” 

“Wow!” Stiles said sarcastically. “way to ruin the mood.” Derek rolled his eyes and got up. 

He walked over to his dresser pulling out clothes for the both of them. He wondered briefly if it would be smart to have Stiles leave some clothes over but before he could voice his thoughts the boy whimpered and not in the fun way. 

Derek was over to him in less than a second. “You ok?” He asked helping Stiles out of bed. His human nodded. “I’m just sore.” 

Derek panicked for a second. He hadn’t meant to hurt Stiles. “I’m sorry.” Stiles just laughed and searched out this mouth. “it’s ok sour wolf it was worth it but this room smells of sex and it’s kind of gross.” 

Derek smiled. He liked they way the room smelt. It smelt like them. Both of them mixed together it smelt familiar and it made his wolf happy. 

“You like it don’t you.” Stiles said accusingly. Derek ducked his head into the boys neck sheepishly. “Makes it smell like home.” 

“I like that idea.” 

“What idea?” 

“Having a home… with you.” 

The wolf grinned and connected there mouths ignoring morning breath. They pulled apart and Derek led them both to the bathroom. 

Derek made sure the water was warm before leading both of them into the stream of the water. Stiles was still sleepy and didn’t talk much but Derek didn’t mind. 

He liked showering with his boyfriend. It made him happy to be able to help wash Stiles hair. 

“mmh feels good” Stiles said while Derek rubbed shampoo threw his hair. “I like your hair longer like this.” Derek said honestly. “it looks good.” 

“That’s what most people say but it’s just better for me to have short hair. I can’t see to do anything with it.” Stiles said moving to rise the shampoo out. 

Derek hummed that made sense. “Do you want me to cut it for you?” Derek asked. Stiles face lit up. “Really!? Yeah I would no one ever has time to do it anymore that’s why it’s so long now.” 

Derek laughed. “I’ll cut it after breakfast.” 

“Thanks Der bear.” 

“Don’t call me that.” Derek said growling and blushing. “Shh you like it.” Stiles stated firmly. 

The nickname was starting to grow on him. kind of like sour wolf. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Both boys sat in the kitchen. Stiles in his usual spot and Derek in a chair from the dining room. They were having a light breakfast, just some yogurt and fruit. 

“I didn’t even know you owned yogurt when did you even go to the store?” Stiles asked mouth full of food. 

Derek rolled his eyes. “I got the store to deliver food.” 

“That is simultaneously the laziest and coolest thing I have ever heard.” 

“It’s not lazy.” Derek said trying not to sound hurt. he knew Stiles meant it as a joke but it was still hard to hear. 

“I know. I was just messing with you.” Stiles said trying to reassure his wolf. Derek watched as Stiles finished eating he would need to tell Laura about this. He didn’t want to. He didn’t want to heat the backlash but he knew his sister deserved to know especially if Derek planned on spending the rest of his life with the human. 

The worry and fear of telling his sister was starting to eat at him. Derek quickly pushed it down. He would think more about it later after Stile left. 

The ate quickly, well mostly Stiles ate. Derek wasn’t in the mood for food* the last thing he wanted to do was eat when he was nervous. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Come on.” Derek said standing up and taking Stiles hand. 

“Where should I sit?” 

“Out back, I’ll get you a chair.” 

Derek left Stiles and went to fetch a folding chair from the small closet in his living room. He was having trouble pushing down his worries. He was scared to tell his sister the true of there relationship but he also felt guilty. 

His sister had watched him for so long and taken care of him for so many years and now he was basically ignoring everything she was telling him. 

Stiles words rang in his head. “We’re both adults” It was true and Derek had to pick what was best for him and for his mate. 

Derek lead Stiles outside and sat him down. He let out a sigh and plugged in the clippers. 

“Derek what's wrong?” Stiles asked sounding upset. The wolf fidgeted. He deserved to know. “I’m scared about telling my sister about us. She’s going to be upset.” 

Stiles looked thoughtful for a moment before responding. “You’re happy right” 

“Of corse!” Derek said hurt that Stiles would even ask that. “Then she will be happy. You’re sister just wants what's best for you and I know that she doesn’t like me very much right now but it’s because I’m so young and I’m crippled and she thinks I’m going to slow you down. But if she sees how happy you are then maybe that won't matter.” 

Derek thought about it. Stile was right and Laura only wanted him to be happy. Telling his sister won’t be that hard.

“You're right” Derek said turning on the clippers. 

“So you want to be bald right?” He ask. Stiles foaled around and stood up. Derek laughed at him before forcing him to sit down again. 

“Do not make me bald.” Stiles said angrily. “So help me Derek I will break all of your plates if you do.” 

The wolf laughed even harder at that. 

“Don’t worry I won’t make you bawled.” Derek said sweetly running his fingers through his boyfriends hair. 

Stiles leaned into the touch. “Come on just cut my hair” 

Derek laughed but put a guarder on the end and began to buzz the boys hair. Stiles fidgeted most of the way through and Derek had to admit that it was hard to cut the boys hair. 

“Stop moving” Derek said harshly. Stiles automatically dropped his shoulders and Derek felt bad but he didn’t want to cut the boy. 

After he was done he used the hair as an excuse to run his hands all over the boys naked chest. 

“Derek I think the hairs probably gone.” Stiles said with a smirk. “mhm” was Derek’s only reply as he continued to run his hands over Stiles chest. He stopped to tweak a nipple between his fingers. 

Stiles gasped and the wolf smiled. 

“Can’t help myself.” Derek said bring his head down to suck on Stiles pulse point. 

Derek continued to move his hand down and raked his fingers through Stiles happy trail. “I love this part of you.” Derek said truthfully. Stiles fidgeted in his seat but Derek held him down. 

“Why?” Stiles asked trying to keep his voice steady. Derek smirked at the growing bulge in the boys pants. 

“It’s hot.” Derek mumbled into his humans throat. Derek ran his hand lightly over Stiles cock. He could feel the heat radiating off of him even through his sweatpants. 

“Derek” Stiles moaned tipping his head back looking for Derek’s mouth. 

Derek kissed Stiles. It was awkward and more of a lip press than an actually kiss but it was nice. The wolf moved his hand into Stiles pants slowly giving the human time to back away, but all he got was Stiles bucking his hips up. 

Derek smiled around Stiles mouth and wrapped a hand around his cock. The wolf didn’t move his hand he simply held Stiles teasing him. 

“Derek come on!” Stiles begged trying to get friction. Derek moved his hand slowly up Stiles cock and back down once before stopping again. 

“You're a horrible tease.” His human said sounding frustrated. 

Derek smiled before becoming shy. “Will you- can I…” 

“Use your words.”

Derek moved around and kneeled in front of Stiles. “I want to blow you.” He said kissing Stiles knee. 

The human nodded vigorously. 

Derek kissed his way up Stiles leg before pulling down his sweats. “Lift” He said pulling them down and off of his boyfriend. 

The sight of Stiles made Derek completely hard. He grabbed his cock and gave it a few short tugs before turning all his attention back to Stiles. 

“I love you” He said before licking a broad strip up the boys cock. “Oh god” Stiles moaned grabbing at Derek’s hair. 

Derek took the tip of Stiles in his mouth and sucked lightly. Derek sighed. He would never get used to the feel and taste of Stiles. 

He listened as Stiles whimpered above him. 

The wolf moved closer and took Stiles into his mouth completely only stopping when his nose hit the base. 

“Derek!” Stiles nearly screamed at the feeling. Derek hummed gently around his cock and moved his tongue up and down. 

He began to bob his head up and down enjoying the sounds coming out of his human. 

Derek grabbed his own cock and moved his hand in time with is mouth. 

It didn’t take long for either of them to come. Derek swallowed what he could of Stiles come before quickly finishing himself off. 

He rested his head in the boys lap to tired to move. Stiles played with his hair smiling brightly. 

“God I love blow jobs.” Stiles said running his hand over what he could reach of Derek. Derek laughed gently and kissed the boys leg. “love you too.” Stiles said as well. Derek smiled. 

Not five minutes later there was a knock on the door. Derek growled harshly and buried his head farther into Stiles. He did not want to give up this moment so soon. 

The doorbell rang again and more knocking followed. “Go get it.” Stiles said pushing Derek off of him and pulling back on his pants. 

“it could be someone important.” 

‘Like who’ Derek thought but he fixed his pants and walked to the door anyways. He did his best to compose his anger before winging open the door. 

He stopped and his eyes opened in fear as he saw who was at the door. 

“Who is it?” Stiles called walking back into the house. 

“Hi laura”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * hmhmhmhm mood for food it rhymes hmhmhm


	26. The fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter forever ago, Like before I even started uploading.... Yea I don't like it that much but I'm still putting it up. Also I don't think there will be any knotting in this fic :( I love the idea of it but I can't seem to fit it in so I'm taking it out of the tags. 
> 
> But Bottom!Derek next chapter so that's cool I guess. I'm moving into a new house soon and I have to work full time but the new chapter still should be up tomorrow. 
> 
> Enjoy.

“What are you doing here?” Derek asked. He could feel his palms getting sweaty. This was not good. 

“I just came to visit my little bro” She said pushing open the door and walking inside. She stopped walking and turned to glare at Derek when she saw Stiles standing shirtless in the living room. 

“Hi Stiles” She said curtly. Derek mentally curled in on himself. This was so bad. This was probably one of the worst things that had happened to him in a long time. 

“Well I should be going.” Stiles said awkwardly. “Stiles you don’t have to—“ 

“No it’s fine, you obviously need to talk to your sister and Scott lives super close.” “come get me” He said into his phone. 

Derek looked between the two people. Laura was glaring at Stiles and Stiles was looking at his phone nervously. 

“Dude I can’t I’m up north with the family.” Stiles phone said suddenly. Stiles looked around the room before sticking his hand out. Derek took it instinctively. “I’m gonna go upstairs and let you to talk.” He said rubbing Derek’s hand. 

He watched Stiles walk up the stairs and turned to face his sister. 

Laura was glaring at her older brother and Derek automatically left like a kid again. “Derek, we talked about this.” she hissed out going to sit on the couch. 

Derek took a deep breath. He thought he would have more time, more time to preparer and figure out what he was going to say. 

The wolf felt antsy, he wanted Stiles with him. 

“He’s an adult now.” Derek stated as he sat in his chair. Laura’s face softened slightly but her eyes were still hard. 

“Derek he’s young. He’s not going to want to stay in one place for the rest of his life. And what are you going to do when he goes off to college?” 

“He’s not going to college.” 

Laura sighed and grabbed her brothers arm. “Derek.” 

Derek cut her off. “No, Laura I know you're just trying to help but I love him and he loves me too. I’m not going to give this up.” 

Laura’s hand clenched and her eye’s darkened. “Derek! How do you know this isn’t just like Kate all over again! How do you know that he isn’t just using you.”   
Derek stood up knocking over the chair in the process. “Do Not Compare Him To Kate.” Derek said harshly. He could feel his claws coming out.” 

“Well you know, you haven’t had the best taste in people have you!?” Laura was yelling now. Derek was fuming. The fact that he knew Stiles could hear all of this made it all worse. 

“I’m just worried about you! You're in too deep with him. You did the same thing with Kate and it messed you up so much when she left.” 

“Ok but Stiles isn’t going to burn my fucking family down! I have nothing left and you know it. So who cares if I’m in too deep who cares if he is like Kate and maybe he is but… but-“ 

Derek growled loudly, flipping over the table that Stiles flowers had been placed on. Laura jumped and held up her hands. 

“Derek he’s just a child! He doesn’t love you. Why do you keep telling yourself that these people love you! It’s pulling are family apart” 

“Derek I know you want someone to love you I do but you need to find-“

Laura gasped before she could finish and turned around.

He watched as she turned her head to face the stairs. Derek could feel himself shifting out of anger and he knew that he needed to calm down. 

“Stiles?” Laura quivered out. Derek turned his head to look in the same direction. Stiles was stood at the top of the stairs his eyes were black and he had a soft purple glow to his skin. 

“Get out of our house.” He said calmly 

Laure looked worriedly at Derek. 

Stiles slowly walked down the stairs. “How dare you come into our home and talk like that.” 

Laura bucked up and glared over at Stiles. “I just want what’s best for my brother and you are not it! Not now.” 

Stiles glared right back at the werewolf. “I love Derek and I will not have you convincing him otherwise. Get out.” He said pointing towards the door. Laura huffed but looked at Derek. 

“I told you.” 

Laure walked out and slammed the door behind her. Derek watched as Stiles went back to normal and the wolf shifted back to his fully human form. 

 

Derek looked around the torn up room. He refused to let his emotions show. 

 

“She’s right” Derek said gruffly. Stiles looked up at him from his place on the couch. 

“You can’t love me, it’s ok if you want to leave me.” Derek told him taking a set next to him.  
“Excuse me!” Stiles said getting angry again. His body was glowing again. 

 

Stiles was fuming. 

“Why are you so sure I’m going to leave you!” Stiles yelled at the wolf. Derek took a shaky breath but said nothing.

“I told you I loved you and I meant it. I didn’t mean I love part of you, or I love you sometimes. I meant I Love You! All the time, no matter what! you can’t you just-.”   
Stiles turned and left the room in a huff not bothering to finish his sentence. 

 

Derek brought his hands up to his face. It was probably for the best. Stiles couldn’t love him. Not after all the mistakes he had made. Not after everything that had happened with Kate. Laura was right.

He hadn't been on the floor for long before he heard the door open again and he could smell the boy. He smelt like sadness and it made Derek’s heart break all over again.

 

Stiles dropped down on the couch searching Derek out with his hands. He found him and wrapped his arms around the older man.

“I’m not going to leave you, Why would you think that! Have I ever given you reason to believe that I would do something like that.” Stiles asked running his hand through Derek’s hair soothingly. 

 

“Derek” Stiles said in almost a whisper.   
“I’m here, I’ve got you, You’re ok, you’re ok.”   
Derek let tears fall from his eyes.  
“Stiles I-“ Stiles cut him off   
“It’s not your fault, you are good person, you are full of love and beauty, you are lovable and loved, I love you, I love you so much.”   
Derek clung to Stiles with everything he had.   
“Stiles I need- I need you” Derek cried out into Stiles shoulder.   
“I’m here, I’m not going anywhere” Stiles said kissing Derek. 

Derek refused to let go. He couldn’t. Stiles brought his nose down to run across Derek’s. Derek whimpered searching out Stiles’ lips.   
“Your safe” Stiles breathed into Derek’s mouth. Stiles kissed him softly with so much love and so much kindness that Derek didn’t have any choice but to accept it. 

“I’m not going to hurt you, I’m not going to leave you” Stiles whispered into Derek’s open mouth.   
“I’m not Kate” Derek cried at those words. Stiles was right, He wasn’t Kate. He was Stiles. Sweet, beautiful, funny Stiles. How had he ever thought that Stiles was like Kate! 

Derek felt more shame than anything for comparing Stiles to Kate.   
“I’m so sorry” He said into Stiles shirt.   
“Shh, It’s ok, I understand, your hurt it’s ok.” Stiles cooed   
“I should have never compared you two, you're nothing like her.” Derek said beginning to calm down.   
“It’s ok”   
“No Stiles it’s not ok!” Derek said getting angry again.   
“Will you stop punishing yourself for once! Yes it is ok because what happened to you was wrong and your hurt and in pain and any person would have done the same thing! You are not a bad person you are a hurt person. You are in pain. So yes it is ok. I forgive you, please forgive yourself. I need you to forgive yourself.” 

Derek curled himself tighter around Stiles. The fight had left him feeling drained and tired. 

“Sleep” Stiles told him. “I’ll be here when you get up.” Derek rested his head in the boys lap and drifted off


	27. Bottom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just smutt... 
> 
> Alright so my job takes up all my fucking time. It's only till the end of this month though then I will have more time to write again. This stories almost over though. 
> 
> Then I'll start the next one. I think I'm getting better a smut maybe, maybe not who knows. I hope you like it, I'm very sorry for the wait.   
> Chapter up next saturday though :D.

When Derek woke up he was still in Stiles lap and the boy was smiling. “So that was an adventure.” Stiles said trying to keep the mood light. 

Derek huffed. “Stiles I’m s-“ The human placed a hand over his mouth. “Don’t, I know you're sorry. I accept your apology and even though your sister is being a complete ass hat I understand. She’s just worried about you and I get it. I do love you though and I’m not going to leave you, ever. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I want to grow flowers out back and I want to memorized the layout so I can walk anywhere.” 

“I want that too.” Derek said truthfully. “What time is it?” 

“No idea. I don’t have my phone with me so you’re going to have to check.” 

Derek moved to go check but Stiles pulled him back down. “Don’t leave yet.” He begged softly. Derek sat up but let Stiles pull him into a hug. 

“Derek please don’t ever think that way again, please. I need you so much and I know you need me.” 

“I promise.” Derek replied tipping his head up to kiss Stiles. 

Stiles pushed himself back so his back hit the arm of the couch. Derek tried to move so he was next to his human but Stiles shook his head and pulled Derek onto his lap. 

“I’m going to crush you.” Derek said shyly not wanting to put all his weight on the boy. Stiles just laughed and pushed the wolf down. Derek sat down with a huff. Both the boys laughed and resumed kissing. 

Stiles moved his mouth to Derek’s neck and the wolf tipped his head back in submission*. “Stiles” He moaned out as the boy sucked on his pulse point. Stiles hummed before biting down lightly making Derek cry out. 

“Your neck is so sensitive.” Stiles said moving his mouth to the other side. “Wolf thing.” Derek panted out rocking his hips down into Stiles’. 

Both boys gasped as there clothed cocks rubbed together. Stiles smiled wickedly before running his hand down the front of Derek’s chest and down to the growing bulge in his pants. Stiles removed his hand and Derek whimpered. 

“Shirt off” He said and Derek was happy to comply. “Much better.” His human said feeling Derek’s bare chest. 

“You too.” Derek said trying to get his hands under the boys shirt. Stiles laughed but removed his shirt. 

“Perfect.” Derek said moving his head down to suck on one of Stiles nipples. “Derek!” The boy called out fisting Derek’s hair in both hands.   
Derek ran his tongue over the bud. He smiled and bit down lightly when Stiles hips bucked into his. 

The wolf brought his head up and kissed the boy again. “I’m glad I found you. I don’t know what I would do without you. I can’t- I don’t even want to think about it. Stiles, I love you so much.” 

Stiles moved his hand around and placed it on Derek’s face. “I love you too, No matter what. No matter what your sister thinks.” 

“Thank you.” Derek said kissing Stiles. The boy nodded and smiled. 

Stiles moved his hands down to Derek’s pants. “this ok?” He ask softly. 

“Always.” 

Stiles rolled his eyes and laughed. He pulled the wolfs sweats down and Derek lifted his hips slightly to help. 

“This is a little more awkward that I anticipated.” Stiles said worrying his lip between his teeth. Derek laughed and moved off Stiles lap. 

“Hey!” the boy protested making a grabbing motion with his hands. “Hold on.” Derek said with a laugh. He removed his pants and opened up a drawer in the coffee table. He had put a bottle of lube in there over a month ago because he wanted to be ready at any point if Stiles was. He had felt like an idiot at the time but now he was grateful. 

Derek turned around and blushed. Stiles had taken the time to pull off his own pants and was now fisting his cock lazily 

The wolf climbed back onto Stiles and wiggled his hips down into his humans. “finally” Stiles said. 

Derek laughed “I was gone for less than 5 seconds” 

“Yeah!” Stiles said throwing his hands into the air. “that’s 5 seconds too long.” Derek just rolled his eyes and brought his mouth down to Stiles. 

“I love your chest.” Stiles said running his hands threw Derek’s chest hair. “So manly.” 

Derek growled out a warning but Stiles continued. “Love your cock too.” He said finally touching Derek. 

“It’s so thick and long. Feels like you.” Derek was panting now. Stiles had taken Derek into his hand and was pumping him slowly. 

“I like that your uncut. I think that it’s my favorite part.” Derek was moaning now. Stiles removed his hand and licked it bringing it back down to Derek’s cock. Stiles took his other hand and rolled Derek’s balls around. The wolf was whining and pushing his hips up desperately. 

“I want to try docking. Would you like that?” Derek whimpered out a yes and Stiles smiled. The human continued to fist Derek’s cock. 

“Please, Stiles come on stop teasing me.” 

“What do you want?” The human asked refusing to speed his hand up any. “Want you inside of me.” 

Stiles stopped moving his hand and Derek panicked. “Stiles if you don’t want to-“ He said moving to get off of him. The human clamped a hand on his shoulder and held the wolf in place. 

“I want to, I want to. I was just surprised that’s all but yeah I really want to.” 

“Good” 

Derek said leaning open to pick up the lube. Stiles moved the hand that was on Derek’s cock to his hole. It was an awkward position but his arms were long enough to reach without much problem. 

“Oh god” Derek said dropping his head to Stiles shoulder. “Oh god” 

“Does that feel good?” Stiles asked softly rubbing lightly. Derek whimpered and nodded. 

“Scoot forward and give me the lube” Stiles said pulling his hand away. Derek did as he was told. positioning himself so that Stiles would have an easer time opening him up. 

“I don’t know what I’m doing so I need you to tell me if I hurt you or you want to stop.” 

“I know, I will. I trust you.” 

Stiles smiled and leaned in kissing Derek again before placing a generous about of lube on his fingers. 

Stiles resumed rubbing his finger around Derek’s opening and the wolf dropped his head back down onto Stiles shoulder.

“Come on” Derek pleaded pushing himself back. Stiles laughed and flicked Derek’s ass. 

“You’re so needed” 

Derek pulled his head up and glared at him with growled. Stiles kissed his face blindly, his lips landing between Derek’s lips and his nose. 

The wolf growled again but relaxed slightly. He could feel Stiles finger putting more pressure on his hole and it was almost too much. 

“Please” he said desperately. Stiles took pity on him and slipped his finger all the way in. “God Derek you're so tight.” Stiles said imagining how good Derek would feel around his cock. 

Derek pushed himself back silently begging for more. Stiles slowly pushed another finger in and wiggled them. 

“Tell me if it’s too much.” 

“Won’t be” Derek said sounding out of breath. “Do this to myself sometimes.” 

Stiles stomach drew up tight at the thought of Derek opening himself up. He let out an unintelligent noise and bucked his hips up into nothing. 

Stiles added a third finger and crooked them up. 

Derek’s teeth clamped down hard on Stiles shoulder. “Found your prostate.” Stiles said happily. “And on my first try that’s impressive.” 

Derek cock leaked pre come all over Stiles chest as the human rubbed his prostate. “Stiles stop.” 

Stiles quickly removed his fingers. “What’s wrong.” He asked voice laced with concern. “Nothing” Derek said “I was just getting to close and I want you to fuck me. I’m ready.” 

“Thank god.” Derek laughed at Stiles and helped him get more lube out. Stiles rubbed his hand along his cock making sure that he was slick enough. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt the wolf. 

“Ready?” He asked holding the bass of his cock. 

“Yeah.” Derek breathed out. The wolf moved and positioned himself over the head of Stiles before slowly pushing down. 

“Fuck!” He cried out as he sunk down. Derek pulled his body down till his was sitting flat on Stiles. 

“Are you ok?” He asked when Stiles didn’t say anything. The humans hands were gripped tight on Derek’s hips and his eye’s were closed tightly, mouth open. 

“Yeah I just need a minute. you know so I don’t come and all that.” Derek laughed and Stiles placed a hand on his chest. “No don’t move.” 

The wolf did his best to stay still until Stiles opened his eyes and sat up straighter. “Ok you can move now.” 

Derek leaned forward to read his head against Stiles before picking his hips up and dropping them. Both boys moaned loudly at the feeling. 

“Stiles” Derek said breathlessly. “I’m right here.” His human said pulling his hips up to meet Derek’s 

Stiles shifted his hips slightly and Derek cried out. “Right there, Stiles.”   
The human smiled and Derek began moving faster. It didn’t take long for Derek to come. Just the prostate stimulation was enough to have Derek coming all over Stiles chest. 

Stiles followed shortly after. collapsing into the couch. Derek slowly slid off of Stiles and laid his head on the boys chest. 

They both laid there panting before Derek spoke up. “Sex with you is fun.” he said to tired to sound embarrassed. 

“Well that’s good.” Stiles said sarcastically. Derek smacked his chest hard and the human huffed. “That’s not what I mean. I mean it’s fun- sex- sex with Kate was never “fun” it was always quick and just about getting off.” 

Stiles smiled. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Derek said standing up. “Come on we need to clean up.”


	28. THE END

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally just a summary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **READ THIS****
> 
>  
> 
> I was going to chalk up my bad ending to me being a shitty writer so I didn't feel like I was abandoning a fic but that's not the case.. See I bought a house I got a job and I just don't have time to finish this fic in a timely fashion and I promised myself I wouldn't become one of those writes that only updates every 2 or so months. 
> 
> I am still going to write but no more chapter fics until I'm settled in. When I was jobless and homeless it was super easy to write but now all my free time goes to fixing up my house. 
> 
> I'm so sorry, I really really am but my life is finally turning around and if that means giving a fic the worst ending ever then so be it.

Two weeks after the last chapter Stiles proposes. Derek says yes *of course*. Four weeks later Laura come buy the house. Stiles forces her to apologize to both of them and Derek and Laura make up. 

After Stiles proposed Derek went into overdrive. He spent 7 weeks doing nothing but sculpting. After laura left he held the opening for his new room in the art exhibit. The room was titled "touch" Every painting, every sculpere, every carving could be touched and felt. The were all labeled with braille specifically for Stiles. Everything ends well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you hate me now that's cool I hate me now. I feel like the shittiest person in the world. So I'm sorry. I'll take any hate I get with understanding.


End file.
